


Resets

by 420Papyrus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Fluff, Frisk fluff, Genderfluid Frisk, Genocide, Kid Frisk, Middle School, Originally male Frisk, Paps fluff, Papyrus and sans - Freeform, Parental Paps, Parental Sans, Sans Fluff, So much angst, Spaghetti, Toriel and Sans, You're gonna have a bad time., highschool, pacifist, sans and frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420Papyrus/pseuds/420Papyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking the barrier, Frisk and the gang finally settle above ground. Once they return to Frisk's old home and find it in ruins, they rebuild fittingly. However, Frisk still struggles with one person that accompanied them above ground. When they finally find the truth behind the long ago trashed town, how will they cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

There they were, staring at the rising sun. Bathing in it’s beauty and warmth, they thought about how they got to this point. The pain, the suffering, but above all; the sheer amount of hope that had just managed to pull them through all of it. But this was their reward, and a great reward it was.

Frisk sighed at the serene scene before him, he had made it! More importantly, he had made it with his friends. He watched as his friends ran down the mountain, one by one. Papyrus, as usual, got excited and ran down first. His excitement had never faded, not even when he was being strangled by Flowey’s vines. He remembered seeing Papyrus offering a smile to him, half out of fear, the other half encouraging him. He felt the corner of his mouth quirk in a smile as he thought back to his first meeting with Papyrus, taking a few steps down the hill to the grassy field.

_ Frisk was walking down a snowy path, when he heard Papyrus’s voice, loud and clear,“So, as I was saying about Undyne”. He glanced down the path, then he froze. _

_ Papyrus turned to Sans for a confirmation, Sans turned towards Frisk in return.  _

_ They continued this, at one point the brothers were actually just twirling about in silence. Frisk couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the two. Finally they stopped and turned away from Frisk, Papyrus leaned down to Sans.“Sans! Oh my god! Is that-- A- a  _ human _?”  _

_ Sans turned around, but looked past Frisk blatantly, “ Uhmm, actually, I think that’s a rock” _

_ “Oh” Papyrus said, looking downcasted  _

_ “Hey, What’s that in front of the rock?” _

_ “Oh my god!” Papyrus leaned down again and whispered, “Is  _ that _ a human?” _

_ “Yes” Sans whispered back, grinning at his brother’s momentarily concealed excitement.  _

_ “Oh my god!”  Papyrus yelled as he turned back to Frisk, giddy with happiness. _

_ Frisk remembered seeing Sans give him a small, knowing grin as Papyrus began a long speech long forgotten in the ruins. _

 

Next came Undyne, who raced with Papyrus down the mountainside, feet moving quickly as she caught up to the taller skeleton and crashed down onto the grass with him in tow. Her intensity always scared him, but somehow always made him feel a bit better knowing she was on his side.  Carefully stepping over a gopher hole as he followed the pair, he remembered how scared he was when he visited her house.

 

_ Frisk jumped a bit, watching as Papyrus leapt out Undyne’s window, right after saying he had to go to the restroom. There was a rather uncomfortable moment of silence as he and Undyne stared at each other.  _

_ A couple of second pass before Undyne sneered, “So, why are you here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further?” Her voice rose, anger evident as she took a threatening step forward. “Is that it?” _

_ With eyes free of any intimidation, Frisk shook his head, hands waving to opposite sides in a silent ‘no’. _

_ Undyne remained angry,“Then why are you here?” She barked expectantly, then paused as she considered for a moment, “Oh, wait. I get it. You think I’m going to be friends with you, huh? Right?”  _

_ Frisk smiled and nodded quickly to show her sincerity with her intentions. _

_ Undyne smiled back and in higher, happier tone she said, “Really? How delightful! I accept! Let’s all frolick in the fields of friendship!” Frisk watched her fists clench as her spiteful tone returned, “Not! Why would I ever be friends with  _ you _? If you weren’t my house guest, I’d beat you up right now! You’re the enemy of everyone’s hopes and dreams!” Undyne took a step forward and yelled, “I will never be your friend! Now get out of my house!”  _

_ Frisk winced at the angry command, then Papyrus popped his head back in. _

_ “Dang. What a shame…” Papyrus’s shoulders sagged, “I thought Undyne could be friends with you! But I guess…” Papyrus winked knowingly at Frisk,“I overestimated her! She’s not up to the challenge!”  Papyrus then ducked out, leaving Undyne to sputter in outrage at the comment. _

_ “Challenge? What? Papyrus! Wait a second…” Undyne looked down and seemed to be talking to herself, “He thinks I can’t be friends with you? Fuhuhu, I can be friends with a wimpy loser like him anyday. I’ll show him!” Undyne finally returns her gaze to Frisk, eyes alight with determination that the boy had felt many times before, “Listen up, Human. We’re not going to be friends….. We’re going to be...Besties!!” _

_ After that, it all went downhill. At some point, Undyne decided to make spaghetti… Which led to her house going up in flames. Once again, she tried to battle Frisk, but after Frisk spent about ten minutes pretending to hit her, Undyne quit the fight, however annoyed she was about doing so. Undyne was silent a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face that Frisk rarely saw, one with more compassion than others. Finally, her gaze returned to Frisk and in a softer, nicer tone, she told the boy that he reminded her of Asgore. Then they sat outside her burning house when Frisk talked for the first time. _

_ “I’m sorry”, it was quiet, a little above a whisper. _

_ Then, Undyne burst out laughing, “Are you kidding me? That was awesome! We need to hang out again sometime!” _

 

Frisk snapped back to reality in time to see Alphys walking beside him, a small smile on the girl’s face. The doctor was chatting about a new anime she’s recently watched, eyes telling Frisk that she was tired, her smile telling the boy that she was just glad to be here. Frisk was happy that he was able to get her to admit her mistakes and let the Amalgamates free. He couldn’t help but coming back to the moment where they first met.

 

 _Frisk had to stumble through the pitch black room, not able to see two feet in front of  him. It was then that a door slid open and the lights turned on, Frisk winced at the sudden light in his eyes, taking a moment to rub at them before gazing around the cluttered room. He found a nervous-looking, yellow, reptile creature a few feet in front of him._ _  
_ _“Oh- Oh my god.” The voice was tight, as if she had been caught in the middle of something._

_ The girl spun around in a circle in a mild panic, “I didn’t expect you to show up so soon! I haven’t showered! I’m barely dressed! It’s all messy and..” _

_ The yellow girl looked back at Frisk, who was beginning to worry the the doctor might pass out from the panic attack she seemed to be having. She smiled meekly before stuttering on, “ Ummmm… H-h-hiya! I-I’m doctor Alphys. Asgore’s royal scientist!” _

_ A calmer, nicer conversation later, they were attacked by a human-killing robot. Frisk would have been killed if Alphys hadn’t there, giving him answers. Well.. Up until the last one, where he found out the Doctor liked a certain intense Royal guard member.  _

 

Frisk always got a warm feeling when he saw Undyne and Alphys together, whether Alphys was complaining to Undyne and Undyne gave her the worst advice, or Undyne was training and Alphys looked on lovingly. He chuckled when Undyne would do something romantic, like put her arm around Alphys. The Doctor’s yellow scales turned a cute shade of rose and her stuttering became two times.

Frisk turned to the sound of heavy footsteps behind the pair. He turned to see Asgore, his armor reflecting the sunlight. Asgore always looked menacing, his height letting him towering over everybody, and his fangs and horns didn’t help much. But despite his appearance, he really was a sweet guy. He had proved it when he first met Frisk.

 

_ Frisk walked into the throne room, and was met with a room filled blooming, yellow flowers and a large, horned creature standing in the middle of them. Frisk froze and watched the King hum to himself, he didn’t turn around when he spoke. _

_ “Oh, is someone here? hold on. I've almost finished watering the flowers”. He said softly. _

_ Frisk was surprised to see the King turned around with a small watering can held delicately in his hands. _

_ Asgore had a kind smile on his face, “Howdy! How can I..” His smile faded when he saw who he was talking to, “Oh…”  He turned away and was silent, setting down the watering can before looking back at frisk. “I so badly want to say, ‘would you like a cup of tea?’ but….. You know how it is.” _

_ Asgore walked to the window and looked out across his kingdom. “Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Perfect weather for a game of catch.” Asgore seemed to be caught up in his own memory, he frowned once again when he realized Frisk was still standing there. He sighed, looking serious again, “You know what we must do. When you are ready come into the next room.”  _

_ It was after a battle with the King, that he revealed his true intentions for the souls. He was kneeling on the ground, one arm clutching to his chest when he said, “ Truthfully… I do not want power. I don’t want to hurt anyone, I just want everyone to have hope.” _

 

Asgore cleared his throat, prompting Frisk and Alphys to look up at him. “Um, Alphys could I talk to you for a minute?”

Alphys stuttered a ‘yes’ and followed the king. Which left Frisk alone, until he felt a large hand on top of his head. He looked up to see Toriel giving him a loving smile, both walked for a bit before they came to another cliff. 

They stopped to admire the view, “We’ve come a far way, my child”, Toriel put her hand on Frisk’s head again. “But, you’ve gone the farthest. You’ve been through so much and yet you’re still you. I knew you were special when i first saw you.”

 

_ Frisk was clutching his shoulder, it was bleeding badly. Flowey’s first attack had left him in pretty bad shape, and at this moment it was about to get worse. Frisk looked around to find a way to escape, but he was surrounded by bullets and they were closing in quickly. _

_ Frisk braced himself for the impact of the bullets.. But it never came, as Flowy was hit by a fireball and a large goat creature walked out from the shadows.  _

_ “What a terrible creature, threatening such poor and innocent youth.” Frisk took a step back, not yet ready to trust anything yet. The women seemed to noticed and gave him a soft smile.” Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down.” _

_ Toriel had healed Frisk and taken him to her house. On the way there, she was kind and showed him the ways of the underground. He had met other monsters while he was left alone and as Toriel instructed, he talked to them and showed mercy. Then when he got to the her house, he was given a slice of pie as an unspoken reward. _

 

Frisk almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a deep voice say, “Hey guys”, right behind him. The short skeleton walked out from the forest and join them on the cliff edge. Frisk stopped questioning how Sans’s ‘shortcuts’ worked even when he went in the opposite direction of where he was trying to get to. By this point, he just rolled with it.

Frisk nodded, trying to hide his surprise. But Sans being Sans, he noticed, and joked,”Come on, kid. No need  _ tibia _ scared.” 

Frisk chuckled at the pun, he thought back to when both went to Grillby’s. Even back then, a time where Flowey was following, Sans still pulled pranks and cracked jokes.

 

_ “I’m going to Grillby’s, Wanna come?”  _

_ Frisk nodded yes, deciding a bite to eat could do no harm. _

_ Sans made a mock sigh and walked out from his post, “Well if you insist… I’ll pry myself away from work.”  Frisk watched as Sans walked to the right and was about to question why when he said, “I know a shortcut.”  _

_ Frisk followed Sans, expecting a path he hadn’t seen before but instead he blinked and was walking by Sans in town. When he looked at Sans to get confirmation on what happened, but Sans just gave him a grin before entering Grillby’s. Everyone in the bar looked up, Frisk instantly felt awkward but Sans just walked ahead, his usual confidence making Frisk feel a bit better about everyone staring. Apparently, he knew everybody and everybody knew him, from the looks of it.  _

_ After a few minutes of joking around with everyone, and Frisk sitting on a whoopee cushion, the bar calmed down to it’s regular chatter. “Whaddya want, Burgers or Fries?” _

_ Frisk ordered a burger, like he said he was kinda hungry. _

_ Sans nodded, “Hey, that sounds pretty good.” He called over the flaming bartender, “Grillby, we’ll have the double order of burg.” Grillby left, leaving Sans and Frisk alone, it was quiet except for the hum of the bar behind them, and Sans combing his skull even though he didn’t have hair.  _

_ Finally, Sans put away his comb and turned to Frisk,  “So, what do you think.... About my brother?” _

_ Frisk shrugged his shoulders, “He’s cool.”  Sans’s mouth quirked at the corner as if he’s been expecting a shrug and nothing more out of the boy, and Frisk grinned. Frisk had never been one to talk a lot, once in a blue moon his mother would say, so he wasn’t surprised by Sans’s reaction. _

_ But Sans recovered quickly, “Of course he’s cool. You’d be cool too, if you wore that outfit everyday. He’d only take that thing off if he absolutely had too” Sans shrugged his shoulders before continuing, “Oh well, at least he washes it… And by that I mean, he wears it in the shower.” Just then Grillby came out of the fiery depth of his kitchen with their hamburgers, “here comes the grub.” _

_ Sans held out a ketchup bottle, “Want some ketchup?” _

_ Frisk nodded and took the ketchup,receiving a “Bone appetit” but as he squeezed the bottle the cap came off, completely drowning his hamburger.  _

_ Frisk turned at hearing San’s snort of amusement beside him, “Whoops, eh forgeddaboudit, you can have mine”, Sans switched out the hamburgers and both started to eat. Even though Sans’s hamburger was covered in ketchup, he still ate it, and by the looks of it he was enjoying it. _

_ They finished eating before Sans continued his almost one-sided conversation. “Anyway, cool or not, you have to agree Papyrus tries real hard. Like how he keeps trying to be part of the Royal Guard. One day, he went to the house of the head of the Royal Guard… And begged her to let him be in it. Of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight, but the next day she woke up and saw him still waiting there. Seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training.” _

_ Sans paused a moment before scratching his head, “It’s, uh, still work in progress. Oh yeah, i wanted to ask you something.” Then everything went silent and Sans, Still with a smile on his face, looked deadly serious, “Have you ever heard of a talking flower?” _

_ Frisk froze, does he know too? Is he talking about Flowey? How would he know about Flowey? Frisk just nodded and remained silent. _

_ “Oh, so you know all about it… The echo flower. They’re all over the marsh, say something to them and they’ll repeat it over and over…” Sans noticed Frisk’s odd expression, “What about it? Well, Papyrus told me something interesting the other day. Sometimes when no one else is around…. A flower appears and whispers things to him… Flattery.. Advice… Encouragement…...Predictions.” Sans turned and looked Frisk in the eyes, “Weird, huh? someone must be playing tricks on him. Keep an eye out, ok?” _

_ Then everything came back, Sans went back to his laid-back manner and the background chatter came back. Sans got up and stretched, “Welp, that was a long break. I can’t believe you kept me from work that long.” _

_ As he slid off the bar stool, he looked back and grinned at Frisk, eyes looking him over in a way that might say,’You’re alright, kid.’ _

 

The three of them stood at the cliff’s edge for awhile before Toriel spoke up, “I have to go. We’ll meet you at the foot of the mountain, goodbye my child.”

This left Sans and Frisk alone, “So, kid, this is the end, huh?”

Frisk shook his head and Sans raised his almost eyebrows. “Whatcha’ mean, Frisk?” Then realization came across his face, “Wait you mean…”

Frisk smiled and took Sans’s hand, where he finally spoke softly, “This is the final reset.”

Sans tightened his hand around Frisk’s, “Are you sure? I mean, what about Chara? Are you sure-” 

Sans was cut off by Frisk, who had wrapped his arms around Sans. “I’m sure I can hold him back… I promise.”

Sans looked down at Frisk, about to protest but instead quieted himself. Frisk’s eyes held a light Sans had seen many times before, when fighting Flowey or talking his Papyrus. He knew that Frisk finally realized that there was something here for him, something he could come home to. Sans liked that.

His smile grew wider and he pick up Frisk and put him on his shoulders. “Come on kid, we better catch up.”

Frisk had giggled and looked brightly towards the unknown future. 

**Aren’t you forgetting a couple of memories there, kid?**


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk and Sans got to the foot of the mountain in a few minutes, using one of Sans’s infamous ‘shortcuts’. They arrived before anybody else, so Frisk decided to kill time by climbing a tree.  
Sans stood at the bottom of the tree, watching Frisk with careful eyes, “Hey kid, be careful. Wouldn’t want you to break any limbs.”  
Frisk snorted at the pun and continued up the tree. His head poked out through the twigs at the top, his brow furrowed at the warm summer breeze that skirted across his face. He fell into the mountain in Fall, he remembered the chilly air he felt tugging at his clothes when walking around, he had left the house so fast he forgot a coat.  
‘Was I down there for that long?’, He broke out of his thought when a deep voice called him down.  
“Hey kiddo, everyones here. Time to go.”  
Frisk climbed down the tree, he was brushing off his pants when Sans asked. “You know where your old house is?” Frisk nodded, “Then lead the way.”  
Frisk felt bad about saying it, but he wanted to see his family again. Maybe, his parents would be the starting point in getting monsters back together with humans. Just maybe, this could be the beginning of something better than the monsters being tucked away in the darkness. Frisk may have only been 9, but he knew the monsters down below never deserved this treatment.  
So, they travelled along old roads, avoiding eyes and street lights illuminating the soon to be twilight sky. Frisk didn’t comment upon seeing Alphys and Undyne together, Alphy’s hand pulled into the warmth of Undyne’s jacket pocket, who undoubtedly was holding her hand. Papyrus spoke with Toriel of spaghetti, as well as a few of the new recipes he had been trying to make. Asgore listened in on the two, eyes unable to stay away from Toriel for more than a few moments.  
Sans walked alongside Frisk, and the boy was happy to have the company. However, with the evening light, the wind grew to be chilly quite fast. Frisk tugged on his sleeves as he led the way.  
The rocks that were scattered along the pavement seemed to grow more frequent, and much larger with every few steps. Frisk soon began to avoid kicking them all together, afraid of stubbing his toe on the heavy piece. He soon came to see more pieces of rubble strewn about the road, even a car abandoned on the side of the road, a metal beam piercing through the windshield. Frisk’s eyes scanned the scene that appeared before them soon enough.  
There was rubble everywhere. Houses flattened, cafes torn away from the foundation they began on. Street lamps had long ago fallen over. Trees lay dead beneath the rock and dust of the town.  
Frisk took his steps forward, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. It was Sans’s shout of warning that had Frisk stopping to take a look back. Before he even saw Sans, Papyrus yanked the boy back, picking him up. Frisk’s gaze turned to the ground he had been standing on, where not two feet from there was a large crack, pavement torn apart, and darkness seeping from the depth below. The boy swallowed, small hands grabbing onto Papyrus’s scarf as he stared at the expanse of destruction.  
The group kept walking through the destroyed village, Alphys had said it looked like a tornado had rolled by.  
“It really twisted things around”, Sans joked to try and release some tension. But nobody chuckled or made a comment about it, it was just silent. Frisk was still in Papyrus’s arms, he watched more destroyed houses pass by. The worst part was, he recognized some of these houses, houses of friends, houses of bullies from school. Then he froze, eyes glued to a spot in a more open part of town, where a small amount of grass still surrounded a little cottage, torn apart. A small, broken sound pulled itself past the boy’s lips, he struggled in Papyrus’s arms, demanding to be let down.  
Papyrus struggled to contain the boy, but Frisk kicked and squirmed until his feet hit the ground. Sans caught him before he could stumble over his own feet, but then he was off towards the cabin, running as fast as his little feet could take him.  
Toriel nudged Sans, a wary look in her eyes. She leaned down to him,”Watch for him,”  
Sans gave a stiff nod and waved his arm to his side, gone in an instant. He reappeared near the cottage, soon after Frisk joined him. The boy seemed to be looking for some kind of opening, as if he could get inside and fix it. Sans watching him silently for a few moments before he spoke.  
“You okay?”, but Sans’s words fell on deaf ears as Frisk kept struggling to move rubble around. Sans’s finally gave in and started to help Frisk move stones and broken wood beams. This went on until they uncovered light blue carpet and a few broken toys. Sans watched as Frisk knelt down and pick up a ripped stuffed toy, something that looked like a spider, maybe an octopus.  
”This your room, Kid?”, Frisk nodded mutely, eye suspiciously red at the rim. He clutched the toy to his chest as Toriel came to stand behind him, resting her hand on his head.  
“Well then, let’s get this cleared up”, Sans said as they rest of the group met them in the destroyed room.  
Frisk sniffled but nodded, still tightly holding onto his stuffed toy. Toriel noticed the child on the verge of tears, so she knelt down and put her hands on Frisk’s shoulders, “My child, look at me.”  
Slowly, Frisk looked up at Toriel, she was smiling softly and her voice soothing. “I’m sure your parents are still alive. They probably got out before this destruction happened, there’s no need to worry.”  
But Frisk didn’t looked convinced, doubt shrouding his eyes. Toriel got up and pat Frisk’s head, “I’ll prove it. Me, Undyne, and Sans will check the rest of the house, Papyrus, Alphys and Asgore will stay with you to uncover the rest of your room, alright?”  
Frisk sniffled again, but nodded to Toriel. She, in return, nodded back and left with Sans and Undyne. So Frisk, Papyrus, Alphys, and Asgore had moved most of the rubble, it was mostly small stuff, until Frisk’s room was uncovered. Frisk had stayed silent most of the time, but Papyrus was dead set on making him feel better. Papyrus would ask about things in Frisk’s room, smiling and hoping to get the boy to send him one in return. it had been about ten minutes before Papyrus reached over and picked up a piece of paper trapped under part of a door.  
“Frisk, what is this?”, Papyrus asked as he held out the drawing to Frisk. He smiled at the paper, it was a crude drawing of what Frisk thought monsters looked like before he went underground.  
Papyrus studied the picture for a few moments, trying to decipher what was on the paper, “Is this what you thought we looked like?”  
Frisk nodded before he got an idea, he ran off to a small pile with all the items they found in his room worth keeping. He rummaged around a bit before he found what he wanted, he ran back to Papyrus and held out a box of crayons, most broken and torn or missing, but still usable.  
The tall skeleton raise what seemed to be eyebrows, “Do you wish for me to draw with you?”  
Frisk smiled brighter and nodded.  
“I, The Great Papyrus, would love to, human!”, so they flipped the paper over and started drawing.  
Alphys and Asgore sat on the ground, not quite sure what they should be doing with themselves. They stayed like that for around a half hour before Sans walked in, hands in pockets easy-going smile on his face.  
“Alright, kid. We checked the house, we found nothing. We uncovered your parent’s room, and as we said, it looks like they left before anything happened. Clothes were missing and it looks like they took the whole bedroom before leaving, it’s a ghost town in there.”  
Sans put a hand on Frisk’s head, “Don’t worry kid, they’re okay,”  
Frisk looked at Sans, then he spoke for first time in awhile, “Ok.” It was short, but it got the point across.  
Sans chuckled a bit, “Alright, well, we decided that for today we’re gonna go back underground, spread the news that we’re not trapped underground and in a few days rebuild, ok?”  
Frisk nodded once again, got up , and brushed himself off.  
“Good, that spares me the ribs of saying that again”, Sans winked as Papyrus groaned at the pun. “Hey Papyrus, could cha’ take Frisk down to th’ house? We’ll be down in an hour or so, gotta figure out where to start building.”  
“Sure, Sans! I’ll make spaghetti, It’ll be ready by the time you get down! Come on, Frisk!” Papyrus said excitedly, hoisting up Frisk onto his shoulders before running off towards the entrance of the underground.  
Sans saluted the two, watching them disappear over the rubble, back towards the mountain.  
Sans’s gaze shifted to Toriel, who stood away from the group, eyes distant. He tucked his hands back into his pockets and shook his head. As if Toriel had sensed him looking, she turned her eyes back to him, giving him a look of sympathy that he met with one of solemn understanding. 

 

After about twenty minutes of walking, they finally reached the mountain, and about five minutes after that they got back to the brother’s house. Papyrus set Frisk down and went straight to cooking, tossing things around in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Frisk spent his time coloring in a sketch Papyrus had made while they waited around. Papyrus finished cooking before Sans had come home so they ate without him. After eating and cleaning up, Papyrus had said he was going to bed and Frisk should follow suit since they were gonna spread the news tomorrow.  
Then Frisk was alone downstairs, since he didn’t have a room he slept on the lumpy couch in the living room. He curled up in the blanket Papyrus gave him and stared at the ceiling, reviewing what had happened.  
He finally closed his eyes, hoping he his dreams would comfort him… But that’s not what he got.  
Greetings Frisk  
Frisk was standing in nothingness, as Chara was standing a foot in front of him. This has happened before, many times, Chara comes and visits him in his dreams.  
Chara smiled cruelly and took a step forward, I noticed you’re above ground. Chara took another step and held out his hand, I think it’s time to reset, don’t you?  
Frisk didn’t move when he said, “No.”  
Chara’s red eyes widen and his hand slowly recoil back, he growled No? Why not?  
Frisk didn’t say anything, he just stared at Chara confidently.  
Oh, I see, it’s because you made a promise to that comedian. Chara eyes were glowing with anger, then he calmed down and smiled at Frisk again. I noticed you were thinking about your friends. Do you remember how you met me?  
Frisk didn’t have time to answer because before he knew it, he was thrown into a memory.

He was falling, again. He braced himself for the impact into the flowers, but surprisingly, it didn’t hurt as much as the first time he fell. He had reset even though he gotten everyone above ground, he was just too curious to see what else this world had to offer.  
Frisk got up, brushed himself off before going down the hallway that’ll lead him to Flowy. That’s when he spotted someone’s shadow in the hallway, they weren’t there before, were they?  
The person seemed to noticed Frisk and walked out of the shadows, Frisk noticed it was another human, looking the same age as him.  
Frisk studied the other human, they had almost glowing, red eyes and they’re shirt was close to his own but different colors. Frisk shuddered when he saw the person’s smile, it was unnerving.  
Greetings, I am Chara, Chara spoke slowly and his voice sounded like it came from everywhere. I have been watching you Frisk, and you have caught my interest.  
Chara tilted his head, smile still on his face. You got all your friends to the surface, and yet, you reset?  
Frisk flinched as Chara seemed to teleport a few inches in front of him. Why?  
Frisk was silent, his eyes widening in fear. He hadn’t noticed this before, but Chara in now in front of him, he saw Chara talk without opening his mouth. He just stood there with his cruel smile and red stare.  
You’re curious, aren’t you? You want to see what else can happen, I can help. Chara then held out a hand to Frisk.  
Frisk contemplated what he should do, he was curious. If anything bad happens, he could just reset, right? Frisk nodded and shook Chara’s hand.  
Chara smile grew wider and his eyes glowed brighter, This is gonna be a great partnership, i can tell.  
Then Chara disappeared, Frisk was wondering where he went for a second before he kneeled over. It wasn’t pain he was experiencing, it was his body going numb. Then, he started moving involuntarily, at first it was twitches but those melted to spasms.  
Stop fighting, Frisk heard Chara but he didn’t see him anywhere. He would never know why but in the moments when he felt like he was ripped away from his own body, he remembered something his mother would always tell him.  
“Curiosity killed the cat”, those were Frisk’s last words before he lost control of his body. His squinted eyes opened to reveal red orbs and his neutral expression morphed into Chara’s cruel smile.  
“But satisfaction brought it back, Frisk”, Chara said in Frisk voice.

Frisk was pulled from the memory to see Chara inches away from his face, Don’t you remember how much fun we had? How much LOVE we gained?  
Chara laughed before backing up, You’re dead set on this, huh? well, don’t let me stop you, Chara turned around and started to walk away but before he left Chara looked over his shoulder. His eyes were gone, leaving pits of black behind and his smile seemed to be carved in.  
Just remember i’ve been here with you since the beginning. Then Chara faded off, but not without leaving some gifts behind. Frisk night was filled with memories that were supposed to be forgotten.

Frisk could see everything, he could hear, he could still feel his own body. But he wished he couldn’t, he could see every death, he could hear every scream, he could feel the dust on his skin.  
At first, he had screamed at Chara to stop, but Chara did nothing more than cast a grin over his shoulder and continue. So after awhile, he stopped trying and let Chara do whatever he liked. Frisk was unable to turn away as Chara killed every monster, smiling cruelly as they withered away to dust, and eventually the Ruins were silent.  
What hurt Frisk the most was Toriel, she hadn’t noticed a thing until they were battling at the door. He watched as Chara swung with so much force that she was killed with one strike, her words had destroyed Frisk.  
“Y...You really hate me that much? Now I see who i was protecting by keeping you here… Not you..But them!” Toriel kneeled down, holding her side. A small smile graced her features and she laughed before her body disintegrated to dust.

Frisk barely had enough time to mourn the loss before he was sucked into another memory.

‘Papyrus, run!’ Frisk jerked forward, unable to get any closer because of whatever bonds the sleep had on him,”Papyrus, please!’,but no amount of screaming could be heard by the skeleton, so Papyrus just kept his arms wide open, his warm smile inviting the cruel creature inside.  
The smile on Chara’s lips was like a crack in a vase, crooked and unsightly. A laugh like that of nails on a chalkboard echoed through the fog.  
“You idiot.” Chara lunged forward and hit him with the same force he hit Toriel with.  
Papyrus flinched as the force of the blow knocked his head off his shoulders, but a sad, hopeful look in his eyes still remained.  
“Well.. T..That’s not what I expected.” His body turned to dust, washing away with the snow and wind, “But..S.. Still, I believe in you! You can do a little better! Even if you don’t think so! I..I promise!”, With those words Papyrus’s head dissolved into little more than ash.  
Frisk felt sick to his stomach, watching as the remains of his friend gradually diminished. Once more, Chara returned his gaze to the boy, eyes alight with an angry, cruel passion Frisk had come to fear.

‘Was it my fault?’, Frisk had time for nothing more than this fleeting thought before being pulled into another memory.

Frisk was smiling as Chara was killed again by Undyne’s spear through the chest, ‘You should give up, You’ll never beat her.’  
Chara had scoffed while coming back to a save point, “Watch me.” That was all that was said before Chara walked into Undyne’s battle, more determined than any other attempts.  
He watched as Chara kept true to his word and hit Undyne until her health was gone.  
“Damn it! S… So even that power…. It wasn’t enough?” Undyne smiled and laughed, “If you… If you think i’m gonna to give up hope, you’re wrong! C.. Cause I got my friends behind me, Alphys told me she would watch me fight you… And if anything went wrong, she would… Evacuate everyone.”  
Undyne’s smile grew wider, “By now she’s called Asgore to absorb the 6 human souls.”  
Frisk noticed something… Wrong. It started with Undyne’s spear, it looked glossy, then it started to melt. That’s where Frisk made the mistake of looking at Undyne, he cried out as she started to slouch and her face started drooping.  
Her voice became deformed but she still had a smile on her face, “With this power…” Her body melted more, her knees gave out and she knelt in a puddle of herself. “This world would live on!” Then Undyne’s body turned to dust and then be swept off into the abyss below the bridge.  
Chara then burst out in a maniacal laugh that echoed through the empty cavern, “Looks like Undyne the Undying really did die!”

‘If I didn’t take his offer, then this wouldn’t have happened’

Frisk watched as Chara show no mercy to Royal guard 01 and 02.

‘If I hadn’t been so curious’

Frisk watched as countless monsters die by his hand.

‘If I had just let them have their perfect, happy ending. This suffering wouldn’t have happened’

Frisk could nothing but watch as Chara kill Mettaton in one hit, Frisk had long since  
stopped trying to stop Chara.

Frisk knew what was next, he knew what memory would be last. It had destroyed him and Chara knew it.

Frisk laughed as Chara was blasted by a Gaster blaster for the 12th time, he could feel the pain but he didn’t care. ‘ Just give up, Chara, you’ll never beat him. You’ll be stuck here, in a constant loop.’  
Chara ignored Frisk and went back to Sans to try again. Frisk was normally a quiet child, but Chara on the other hand, he was a chatty Cathy. “Did you see your brother before he died? I dunno, I think I liked him better without his head!”  
Chara watched as Sans clenched his fists, “Oh, did I strike a nerve? Your brother really was an idiot-” He dodged a bone that came his way, “He kept his arms wide open for me. Can you believe it? I crack a rib everytime I think about his stupid move!”  
Chara opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by being thrown into a pit of bones. Both went back and forth for awhile, Chara spewing insults harsh comments about Papyrus and Sans silently throwing him around. Sans stopped attacking after a few minutes of the banter.  
“You, uh, really like swinging that thing around huh?... Listen, I know you didn’t answer me before but somewhere in there I can feel it. There’s a glimmer of a good person, someone who wanted to do the right thing.”  
Frisk finally seemed to be watching, eyes hopeful; Sans was talking about him! It filled him with determination, so he rush forward and tried to take back control of his own body.  
Then Frisk heard Chara’s voice, ‘You want control back? Fine, take it,”  
Frisk felt himself snap back into his body, tears streaming down his face in relief as he flexed his hand. He looked back up at Sans, who was holding his arms out for a hug. Frisk smiled before running into Sans’s arms.l  
The last thing he heard was a cold snicker from the depth of his head,and a deep voice saying, “Hey kid, when you cracked a rib did it sound like this?”  
Sans’s grip on Frisk tightened and all that was heard was the crushing sound of bones through the hall. Frisk felt the air leave him in a rush. and his hope shatter with his bones. 

Frisk woke up, sat up and screamed, tears staining his cheeks. He felt nauseous, shaking all over from the wretched memories.  
Sans was there in an instant, throwing open the door and looking for anything that might be harmful. Worry evident in his eyes, his smile slowly returned a bit as he realized it had only been a bad dream for the boy.  
“Hey, kid, take it easy,”  
Frisk’s cries only grew in volume, trembling hands clutching his pillow. Sans moved forward, sitting on the couch and leaning over to Frisk, hoping to calm the kid down with a hug, but when he opened his arms, Frisk screamed and threw his pillow at him.  
“Frisk! Frisk , calm down! It was just a dream. It’s ok now!” Sans talked soothingly.  
Frisk stopped moving when he realized where he was, but it didn’t stop the crying.  
Sans looked him over, eyes wide, not having expected the outburst. He touched his shoulder warily, afraid he’d start yelling again, and Frisk’s much smaller, shakier hands matched the position, holding Sans at length from him as he hiccuped and tried to get himself under control.  
“Please don’t...hurt me,” he whispered, eyes wide and fearful of the skeleton.  
Sans’s heart broke a bit at the sight, “Kid, It’s alright. I’m not gonna hurt you. Frisk, c’mon, look at me.”  
Frisk turned slowly to look at the skeleton, pulling his eyes away from the floor, and he noticed Sans smile was caring like Toriel’s.  
“I won’t hurt you… I promise”, Frisk relaxed with the promise. He hate making promises to anyone. Then he surprised Sans by wiggling out from under the blankets to finally give him a hug. Sans chuckled before pulling a blanket over both of them. “Come on kid. It’s late and we have huge days ahead of us.”  
Frisk nodded, sniffling once more to try and stop himself from crying. He shuffled back from Sans just enough to get under the covers, then immediately curled up closer to the skeleton after pulling up the blanket. Frisk was hesitant to go back to sleep, but after crying so much and just watching those old memories tired him out, he had little choice. He soon drifted off, Sans not long after, sleeping silently next to him.  
And then, as Frisk slept, he dreamt of Nice cream and Spider candies, and watching Mew Mew Kitty Cutie with Alphys and Papyrus.


	3. Chapter 3

If he was being perfectly honest, Frisk couldn’t say he wasn’t still scared that night. He told himself that, logically, Sans would have killed him- but only because he had killed Papyrus. He reasoned that he didn’t kill Papyrus, and wouldn’t, not ever. That he swore to himself. If he hadn’t harmed Papyrus, then Sans had no reason to be upset with him at all.  
Even with that in mind, he still had doubts. But Frisk had to tell himself that Sans had made a promise, so did he, and he planned to keep it. 

-3months later-

Frisk stared at an exact replica of the skeleton brother’s house, down to the snow on the roof. How it didn’t melt in the summer heat Frisk couldn’t fathom it.   
“Wowee! It’s just like our house underground!” Papyrus squealed, smiled bright with excitement as he dashed inside  
“Wow, you really did a nice job on this, Tori”, Sans said as he walked in with Frisk by his side.  
Toriel just chuckled softly, “No, give thanks to the monsters who built your house. I just decided on where to put it”.  
Sans turned to Toriel,” You goat to be kidding me, Tori! There’s no reason to be baaashful.”  
This was followed by a groan, “Oh my god, Sans” from within the house.Toriel laughed quietly and followed Sans inside  
Once past the threshold, Frisk gazed around, already feeling at home in the familiar place.Unlike the underground, original version of the home, the place had not yet been damaged or stained by unidentified creatures or experiments Sans brought inside.  
Frisk looked up at the railing and saw in between Sans and Papyrus’s room there was a door. Frisk turned to Toriel and pointed at the door, eyebrows raised.  
Toriel smiled warmly, “That’s your room, my child. Go on, go look inside. Me and Sans will be up there shortly, we need to speak about a few things.” Frisk nodded, turning and running up the stairs with Papyrus.  
Toriel waited until she heard the door click shut before turning to Sans, a small, warm smile still on her face, “Sans, thank you for caring for Frisk.”  
Sans’s smile grew a little wider, “Don’t worry about it, Tori. I like having the kid around, now how long are you gonna be gone on that trip?”  
Toriel sighed, “It will be a couple of months, Asgore and I have convinced the President that the monsters will not hurt anyone and have somewhat figured out transferring our currency system to adapt to theirs. But, there is still so much to do, we will have to travel the world and convince everybody we mean no harm.”  
Sans patted Toriel’s back, “That sounds harsh, but i’m sure it’ll be worth it in the end. And if Asgore gets too annoying you can give him a royal beating.”  
Toriel smiled at the pun, “Thank you Sans. But I’m sure i will not have any need to do that. Oh!” Toriel searched around in her pockets before pulling out a paper. “Here, I was able to convince a school not far from here to let Frisk in. Here is where it’s located, the time, his teachers, everything that Frisk will need.”  
Sans took the paper, looked over it a moment before nodding. “I got it, I’ll make sure he goes.”  
Toriel nodded back before checking the time, “I have to go, we have to get on an airplane to get to our next meeting.” Toriel sighed again before looking at Sans seriously, “Please protect Frisk, Sans. When I get back, we’ll have to figure out a way to tell him, but for now…”  
Sans put a hand on Toriel’s shoulder, he had to stand on his tip toes to do so. “Don’t worry, Tori. I made that promise, right?”  
Toriel smiled again, before saying goodbye and leaving.   
Sans turned around and went to Frisk’s bedroom. He opened the door to find Frisk and Papyrus laying on the ground drawing some. Sans joined them on the ground and looked at what they were drawing. It was a crude drawing of everyone, holding hands, looking out to a sunset.   
“Nice drawing, It’s really shining” Sans joked.   
An angry sigh and a argument later, all were settled on the couch. It was considerably less lumpy than the couch they had underground. They had turned on Mettaton’s new show, he apparently made it big on the surface. It was when a commercial came on about school supplies that Sans finally remembers.   
Sans pulls out the paper that Toriel gave him, “Kid, i know we just got here but Tori thought it would be a good time to get you back into school.”  
Frisk looked over the paper, he pointed out the date he was supposed to be at the school.   
“Yeah, it’s a bit early but in a month I’m sure you’ll be ready”, Sans said as he looked at where this school is.  
Frisk smiled and nodded, being hopeful for the future

-1 month later- 

Frisk yawned, sleepy eyes trained on the floor as he pulled on the heavy backpack; it was packed full of supplies. The trio had went to a store a few miles away to pick up everything Frisk needed for the year, and Papyrus insisted Frisk have everything. He shuffled out his room and down the stairs, Sans was waiting on the couch.   
He gave Frisk a sympathetic smile, “Come on, kid,The first day is always the hardest. Might as well get it over with, huh?”   
Sans held out his hand to the boy as he stood up, and Frisk nodded at him as he took it. The shorter skeleton and Frisk waved goodbye to Papyrus as they left and Sans led him down a few shortcuts to get to the school, arriving in about five minutes.  
They got to the school and found they were unsurprisingly early so they went to the main office to get everything Frisk might have needed. Both got stares from other people that were at the school, some were in confusion, some were in anger and hate. Sans just glared back, daring them to say something as he led Frisk along, hand on the boy’s back.  
They got to the main office and met the secretary, the name tag they saw said ‘Linda’. The scowl on her face told them she did not want to be there.  
“What do you need?”, Linda asked stiffly, bit raising her eyes from whatever mindless game she was playing on her computer.  
Sans just cleared his throat until she looked up.  
Apparently the noise had also distracted her and there was a quiet little disappointing sound from the monitor as she rolled her eyes,”What do you-”  
Finally laying eyes on the pair, She gaped,”Oh, god, you’re one of the...Really?”  
Sans did his best not to glare at her, “I’m here to enroll Frisk, I believe a woman named Toriel came in a little while ago,” Sans forced a polite smile at the woman.  
Linda just gaped at him before exclaiming, “Woman! That was no woman, that was some kind of-!”  
Fortunately for Linda, the Principal had been walking by and saw Frisk and Sans. She hurried in between the secretary and the duo, cutting off the next few words as she stepped in front. From the look of the skeleton, any later and the office woman just might not have kept her tongue.  
“Ah! You must be Sans and Frisk, Toriel was talking about you two!” The Principal turned to Linda, her voice polite like Sans but there was a underline of danger, “Linda how about you go home? We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”  
“But, Mrs. Harmon-”  
A hand slammed down on the counter, “Go, Linda. Go home.” Mrs. Canter turned to the pair behind her with a smile, “Follow me, we can talk in my office.”  
Frisk had to almost pull Sans along, he was still burning in anger. They got into Mrs. Canter’s neat office, the Principal's smile faded and she sighed. “I’m so sorry for her behavior, she’s not used to monsters being around. She got off with a warning of how she acted around Toriel, but now this is ridicules.”  
She held out a hand and smiled, “As you may have guessed, I’m Mrs. Harmon, the Principal here. You can call me Joanna.”  
Sans shook her hand, “So, Tori talked to you about enrolling Frisk here?”  
Mrs. Harmon nodded, walked behind her desk, and sat down. “She did, we just need to fill out some paperwork, then I’ll give you a tour.”   
She took out a few papers, “Toriel told me that Frisk would be in 6th grade, so we’ll just go on from there.” She flipped through the papers for a bit before asking, “So we have the emergency medical paper filed out but she left out Frisk last name, are we going by your last name?”  
Sans looked down at Frisk, whose lip quirked as he shrugged.   
“Uh, Paps usually does this stuff,” Sans considered a moment, eyeing Frisk thoughtfully. The boy had lost interest and plucked a pen from Joanna’s desk and began doodling on his palm.  
“Yeah. We’ll go with mine, Bones. Or at least mine when I need it.”  
The Principal smiled softly,”Frisk Bones, I like it,” She wrote a few things down.  
“Ok, so now it’s just some signatures, then we can get down to the fun part.”  
A few signatures later, Joanna was showing the pair the school. “So, school started a few weeks ago but I’m sure Frisk will have no problem catching up, here’s Frisk first classroom. Classes will start in about 5 minutes, I’ll come back after class ends to show you to the next one.”  
Mrs. Harmon nodded before walking away, leaving Sans and Frisk standing in front of the classroom. Sans turned to Frisk, who was looking at the ground. “Hey, Kid. There’s no need to be scared or nothin’, I’m sure you’ll do great. You’re Frisk Bones! The human who broke the magical barrier and freed the monsters, this’ll be a piece of cake.”  
Frisk looked up at Sans, and smiled wide.   
Sans ruffled Frisk’s hair, “There you go, I got to go kid. Be careful”, Sans said before turning around and left Frisk.

-Later That Day-  
Frisk was silent as he walked home with Sans, eyes tired and unhappy, the skeleton noticed but said nothing, knowing Frisk wouldn’t answer even if he asked. It was when they got home, after Frisk ditched his bag and dropped to the floor, that Sans questioned him.  
“Didn’t know the floor was so comfy,” He mused.  
But his attempt at lighting up the mood failed, it was once more silent. Frisk heard shuffling around and he turned his head to see Sans laying beside him, and he gave a shrug.  
Both laid on the floor for about half an hour until Papyrus came out of his room. “Are you both alright? Why are you laying on the floor?”  
Sans rolled over to look at his brother, “Frisk had a rough day at school.”  
Papyrus frowned for a minute before picking up Frisk and declared, “Well, let’s make this day better! I, The Great Papyrus, will cheer you up by making my famous spaghetti and I’ll invite Undyne and Alphys. It will be awesome!”  
Frisk was about to say he was just really tired but seeing Papyrus’s face so happy, he couldn’t say no. So he smiled lightly and nodded, sending Papyrus rushing about to get things ready.  
Frisk soon forgot his day at school in the commotion of Undyne and Alphys coming over. He laughed at the heated debate between which show was better, Mettaton’s Romantic Comedy series, or Mew Mew Kitty Cutie. Papyrus also managed to mess up the spaghetti, but everyone still ate it. Though, Sans had Frisk come into his room later that night and slip him a Nice Cream. Frisk fell asleep on the floor, looking out at the night sky in Sans’s window. The skeleton moved him to his bed not long after.  
The next morning Frisk said nothing on the walk to school, and reluctantly decided to go. He waved to Sans as he left, then trudged inside the classroom.  
Immediately, he felt a paper ball smack him in the side of the face.  
“Oi! I thought I told you not to come back, you freak?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hio! I hope you've been enjoying our story so far. Here's another chapter, if ya spot any spelling errors, tell us and we'll fix it.

“Oi! I thought I told you not to come back, you freak?”  
Frisk sighed as he turned around to see a sneering face. The face belonged to a kid named Eric Lander, or known as the school bully. For a 6th grader, he was as large as a 9th grader, he would use this to intimidate anyone he wanted. He was always able to get away with anything, this was mainly from his Dad being Mr. Lander, or the English teacher.  
“Hey! I’m talking to you, Freak show!”, Eric said as he walked up to Frisk, with his posse or ingrates behind him. “What’s wrong? Monster got your tongue?”  
Frisk ignored him, with effort, and walked into Math class, Eric followed him in. Eric had most of his class, which meant Frisk got this all day.  
Frisk sat down and put his bookbag on the floor beside him. Eric didn’t hesitate as he strolled up next to the boy, growling out, “Didn’t cha’ hear me? I don’t like it when people ignore me.”  
Frisk didn’t look up,rather drawing on his palm again. That’s when Eric reached over and yanked a fistfull of Frisk’s hair back. Frisk yelped, leaning his head back so the tugging didn’t hurt.  
Eric looked at the boy’s grimace, teeth bared in pain,”Huh, I guess this one’s not really a monster, no sharp teeth! Just a freak show on legs!”  
His group laughed behind him and Eric tightened his grip on Frisk’s hair at the encouragement.  
Hurt them, Frisk heard Chara growl. Show them what happens when they hurt us.  
Frisk stubbornly told Chara no, still leaning back to avoid letting Eric tear out his hair. Eric finally let go, and Frisk gasped in response, eyes watering from the pain.  
“Oh, is the weirdo gonna cry?” Eric sneered, eyes cruel.  
Frisk winced, shrinking into himself at the taunting words. The math teacher walked in then, and he looked over the class, eyeing Frisk carefully, seeing the pained expression. He grunted incoherently and walked to his desk. Through the whole math class Eric would whisper insults and throw little paper balls.  
It was a relieving noise to Frisk when the bell rung. He bolted up and basically ran out of the classroom. He was at his next class, science, before anyone.  
His science teacher had looked up from desk, she saw Frisk’s disheveled appearance and her eyes softened. “Frisk, are you ok?”  
Frisk opened his mouth, but a dark voice stopped him.  
Don’t tell her, For reasons that Frisk will never know, he listened. He closed his mouth and shook his head, he sat in his assigned seat. He sighed, Eric had to sit across the room from him at least, so there would be no trouble hopefully. He took out what the board had written on it.  
Frisk didn’t see but he rather heard Eric and his gang come in, “Oh! look who I found, we were wondering where you ran off to!” Eric exclaimed as he took his seat across the room.  
Frisk sighed in relief as Eric went to talking to his group of friends, leaving Frisk alone for the moment. That’s how most of his day went, him trying to outrun the school bully and pushing Chara away. IT was tiring and redundant, because Eric usually found a way to bother him anyways. But, it was better than just standing there and taking it  
He was walking to his last class, english, when he was cornered by Eric, whose friends had had formed a circle around him in the hallway, kids had stopped to see what was happening. Frisk eyed all of them in terror, backing into the outer wall of the hallway.  
“You should have stayed home”, Eric said as he took a threatening step forward,  
Frisk just looked down to the floor, hoping someone would step forward, but nobody did.  
Eric smiled cruelly, “You know what? You should have stayed underground, you should have rotted with all the other monsters.”  
Frisk said nothing, so he kept going, “I saw that goat thing you call a queen, is that your mother? Man, I feel bad then, you have to deal with that monstrosity everyday.”  
Eric was now inches away from Frisk, he chuckled before continuing. “What makes me pissed is that you brought those faggots, what were their names? Oh! Undyne, Alphys and that wannabe star, Mettaton.”  
Frisk clenched his fists, but he was still silent.  
Why are you just standing there? You’re angry and you have the chance, hurt them. Frisk told Chara to back down, all the while Eric seemed to notice Frisk clenching his fists.  
“Aw, did I make you mad?”, the bully waited for a response, once again he got nothing so he kept talking. “Is that one dude in the hoodie your dad? What a creep!”  
Frisk knew who he was talking about and for just a moment he considered the question, he didn’t quite know the answer himself.  
“And that one with the stupid scarf is a total retard,”  
Frisk stopped short, freezing in place. His fists relaxed, he felt his anger reach a boiling point. He was furious. That was the last straw, and Chara knew that very well.  
Kid, let me in control, I’ll make him pay. A calm, collected Frisk would have push Chara away without hesitation, but this was Frisk as anything but calm. He didn’t think straight. All he wanted was to look down on Eric’s smug little face and see blood.  
Frisk had that one thought before he stepped back and let Chara take control.  
Chara opened his eyes and looked at Eric, he was stunned for a moment at the almost glowing red eyes.  
He recovered quickly, easing the group’s composure with his words and sneered again, “So you finally look up, I was tired of looking at your hair.”  
Chara smiled and stared Eric down, “I’m sorry. But maybe if you took as many showers as how many times you say something ignorant, then you wouldn’t have that much acne. Then I would be able to look at your face without throwing up.”  
It was silent for a moment, Eric had looked surprised for a moment before his expression had morphed into anger. He ran forward, fists up, “How dare you-”  
He was cut off by Chara stepping aside from his attack, smiling cruelly, Chara reared back and punched Eric square in the nose. This cause Eric to fall to the ground, Chara took advantage of this and got on top of him. He started to throw punch after punch, Frisk just stood back and watched, his anger still boiling. He smiled to himself, doing nothing to stop the assault  
This cause an uproar in the hallway, and fortunately for Eric, a teacher was passing by and noticed the commotion, It was when the teacher was pulling Chara off Eric, did Frisk realizing what had happened.  
Frisk rushed forward and took control again, his eyes were squinted again and the cruel smile faded. He knew who to sick Chara on, and the innocents were not it.  
Chara had left with, That was fun, let’s do it again one day.  
After that it was just a blur, he remembered seeing Eric before the teacher had pulled him away. Chara hadn’t left without getting justice, his nose was broken from the looks of it, he had multiple cuts on his face. Blood was pouring down his face and he looked like he passed out in the middle of the beat down.  
Frisk didn’t give a fight as he was pushed into a chair. People were talking to him but he couldn’t hear a word, he felt a stinging pain in his fist. He looked down to find them covered in blood, his own and Eric’s, and cut up.  
Then, he was pulled into memories that had same left his hand cut up, or had left him bloody like that.  
A gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts, “Hey, Kid. Come on, it’s time to go.”  
Frisk looked up to see Sans kneeling in front of him, Mrs. Harmon was shooing everyone in the room away. Sans picked up Frisk, turned to the principal, nodded, then walked out the room and out of the school. Frisk knew Sans wasn’t using any shortcuts, because they were walking for more than 5 minutes, usually they were home by now.  
It was silent for a few minutes before Sans broke it. “Got a call at home, Principal said that something happened and you were wailing on a kid name Eric.”  
Frisk said nothing, he just stared at Sans blue coat. He didn’t know why Sans would wear that coat, It was 80 degrees outside and there was no way it could really be chilly for him, or anyone else for that matter.  
Sans continued slowly, “I got over here fast as I could, talked with the Principal and found out this Eric guy was always causing trouble. I was able to cut your suspension down to 3 days, I called Papyrus before I got you.” He paused for a moment, he sighed before asking, “Frisk I have to ask, was it worth it?”  
Sans glanced down at the boy and saw him nodding his head.  
“Huh, think ya can work out your vocal cords and say why?”,  
Frisk didn’t say anything, and neither did Sans. The skeleton just kept walking, patiently waiting for Frisk’s answer. Frisk knew the skeleton would wait for his answer, so Frisk cleared his throat.  
“He.. He called Toriel a goat thing and Undyne, Alphys, and Mattaton F..Faggots and He called Papyrus a retard and… “, Frisk huffed, angrily wiping at the tears in his eyes before dropping his head to sans’s shoulder again. “I’m sorry! I was so angry, and I… I let Chara in control, and I just watched!”  
Sans held Frisk closer, “Kid, I’m not proud but from the sounds of it, he deserved it.”  
Frisk looked back up at Sans, hoping to recieve a look of sympathy from him.Instead, Sans set him down and headed towards the house. Frisk hadn’t noticed that they had arrived until then.  
“I wouldn’t tell Papyrus, if I were you. He wouldn’t like it”, Sans said as he walked to the door.  
Frisk followed him, he looked at the ground, sniffling.  
Sans’s smile softened and hugged Frisk, “Kid, don’t worry about it. You were just protecting your family, there’s no shame in that.”  
Just then the door opened and Papyrus was hurrying out to meet them, “Oh, my god, Frisk, are you ok? Your hands! Oh, god!”  
Papyrus was in a flurry of motion as he snatched up Frisk and took him to the kitchen to clean his hands. He ran out and came back with a small first aid kit, “What happened? Sans has told me something happened at school but was very vague. about the whole ordeal...”  
Papyrus gave a sidelong glance to his brother, the shorter skeleton just shrugged in response. Papyrus gently took one of Frisk’s hands and started to clean it with an alcohol pad.  
Frisk winced at the slight burn from the cleaner, pointing his toes to keep from making any unnecessary noise.  
Papyrus gave a sympathetic look to Frisk, “I’m sorry, human, but do not wish for it to become infected.” It was silent once more as Papyrus began to wrap Frisk’s hand when he asked,“ Human, what happened?”  
Frisk looked at Sans warily, the skeleton nodded. Frisk sighed and looked at Papyrus once more, who frowned, casting a glance between the pair as if he was nervous.  
“Human?” He asked again.  
Frisk finally answered, “I got into a fight.”  
Papyrus stopped wrapping Frisk hand, looked back at Sans, then back to Frisk, “Why?”  
Frisk flexed his hand before answering, “He was saying things about you and...and everyone else... I got mad at him...”  
Papyrus’s eyes widened in surprise and curiosity, looking as though he wanted to ask for more information but also looking as though just imagining what could have been said was enough. Frisk’s eyes began to lower again and Sans snapped, bringing the boy’s eyes back up to him, then, taking the hint, to Papyrus’s reluctantly.  
Papyrus started speaking “Human, did you even try to speak to anyone about this? Sans and I are here, you have this knowledge.”  
Frisk winced at the question, wishing very much to disappear into the floor at that moment. He hesitated, then shook his head slowly and said nothing, eyes flicking back to Sans again. Papyrus followed his gaze.  
Sans was one to know his brother down to the syllable, including nervous habits. That was something he had trained himself to know since Papyrus started being even a bit less vocal. Now, the taller skeleton began shifting his feet, eyes on Sans. The younger of the pair sighed and nodded towards the stairs.  
“How about you head up, kid, and I’ll come get you for dinner. Me and Paps gotta talk.” Sans told Frisk.  
The boy nodded and hopped off the counter, hurrying past Papyrus and Sans and up the stairs. The click of his door had Sans turning to Papyrus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, sorry on the late update. We tried to update on Wednesday but we forgot but here ya go anyways. Have our longest chapter yet full of angst.

“What’s the deal, bro?”  
Papyrus huffed, glancing up at Frisk’s room as if fearing the kid would hear “The deal is, the human is being reckless, can you not observe that?”

Sans looked up at his brother, as if seeing if Papyrus was serious,”Really Pap? This was one fight, and it’s not like Frisk was askin’ for a fight,”

“But he could have just as easily told one of us, could he not? The human acted as though he had no choice!” Papyrus pointed out in a slightly whiny tone

“This was only the second day Pap,” Sans nonchalantly went to the cupboard and took out popato chisps.”No one would, not even Frisk, would have guessed this would happen.” 

“But it did happen, Sans, when he could have just left well enough alone and told someone!” Papyrus sighed, crossing his arms,”I do not wish to think of the things that were said that could have made the human so...so angry. But in any case, he had the opportunity to tell either of us, and refused! Even after being asked!”

Sans raised what would be his eyebrows,”Really Pap? He was angry, we all come to a point where we get mad and don't think straight. I know you have at least once, we have a hole in a wall to prove it, so just lay off the kid, OK?”

“I most certainly will not lay off of the kid- er, Human! Sans, will you please take this seriously? Miss Toriel is counting on us, you must know that! What would she think of this?”

Sans opened the bag of popato chisps,”What do you mean? I am taking this seriously, and I would think that Tori would think that this was all just a mistake.” Sans munched on some chisps as he leaned against the counter, his laid back behavior showing through.

Papyrus scowled, stomping a foot in dismay,”Sans! You are not listening to me! Frisk should know very well not to try to harm anyone, especially the other humans! He freed all of us without hurting one person, why should this be so much more difficult?”

Sans kept munching on chisps,”Pap that was months ago. Maybe the kid is feeling a little stressed, a little pent up emotion and getting egged on by a snotty kid can lead to fights.”

Papyrus huffed,”What should he be stressed about- he...he- Sans!” 

Papyrus stepped forward and snatched the bag from Sans’s hand,”Will you please focus? 

Sans almost glared,”What do you mean? I am focused, I just think this isn't a big deal.” Sans shrugged his shoulders,”So what, he got into a fight. So let's just move on from there, no need to think about it for that long, Paps,”

“Yes, there is! Why are you not seeing the problem, Sans? He could really hurt someone!” Papyrus scowled when Sans merely shrugged and threw the bag of popato chisps at him,”You just don’t understand the issue at hand.”

Sans side stepped away from the flying bag of chisps,”I perfectly understand Pap, you're scared for no reason! And you're throwing a tantrum because I don't agree!” Sans said, sounding tired of the argument, he glared at Papyrus. 

Papyrus scoffed,”I do not throw tantrums! And I, the Great Papyrus, am not scared of anything! I’m only worried.” 

“Of what?” Sans grumbled.

“You know exactly what, now you’re only asking stupid questions!” Papyrus shouted in return.

“Stupid question? Really, Papyrus? The real stupid question is why you're still arguing with me! This is one fight, it's not like he's gonna destroy the whole world!” Sans yelled back.

“Says you!”, Papyrus bellowed, once again stomping a foot in anger. “What if this continues? It will be your fault, Sans! You are condoning this!”

Sans looked at Papyrus sharply, “Condoning this? How am I condoning this? I said he wouldn't do this again! And continues? Have you even met Frisk?” ,Sans clenched his fists.

Papyrus glared and pointed a finger at him, only an inch or so away from his face by that point, “You’re defending him as if he couldn’t have told us yesterday! If he had, this whole thing would be avoided, you know that very well! You just choose to see it your way, because you’re stubborn. like always!!”

“Yesterday it was his first day.” Sans said, putting emphasis on each word. “How the hell would he know what would set him off the next day!”, Sans cussed as the light in his eyes cut out, leaving dark pits. 

“Everyone knows their limits! If he had even had the slightest idea that he was going to have a bad time the next day, he should have told us, like I have been saying!”

“So let's say he did tell us,what would have you done? Huh? Would you have talked to the kid to leave Frisk alone? Like that would have worked”, Sans scoffed.

“I-... w-well, that is not important!” Papyrus seemed to be at a loss, and crossed his arms, looking at the floor stiffly, “We could have spoken with Miss Toriel at the very least…”

“And we would still be in the same place.” Sans stuffed his hands in his coat pockets,”This would have happened sooner or later and you know it.”

“You can’t possibly know that! You just want to be right because you always are! You have to be, every time! You never listen to me!” Papyrus told him matter-of-factly.

Sans scowled at Papyrus, “Really? Papyrus I think you just think that everything can be solved with fucking talking it out! Well I have news for you, it doesn’t! So stop thinking like it could and save us all of the drama!” 

Papyrus threw up his hands, looking as though he was just going to walk away, “Fine, of course you are right. I am just being dramatic, like you always say. Frisk is fine, we should just leave him alone and let him threaten everybody, it’s perfectly fine!” Papyrus said, attitude and sarcasm evident in his tone.

“That's not what I said. Sans growled again and pointed at Papyrus, “I said Frisk was fine and we don't need to worry, you're just blowing it out of proportion!”

“Oh, yes, my apologies! You are so right, I’ll just go hide in my own room, for I am most certainly in the wrong.” Papyrus glared, “You just don’t take what I say into consideration! At all! I’ve always followed you around because you acted like it was the only way to do anything! You never change!”

“What do you mean I never change!”, Sans barked as he slammed his fist into the counter behind him, which caused the counter to crack a bit.

Papyrus let out a small sound of surprise, seeing his brother so angry, but he quickly recovered and huffed indignantly, “See, now you’re acting irrationally. If anything, you’re the one to throw a tantrum!” Papyrus put his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at the shorter skeleton, “And I mean you always come first in everything! You have to have last say! You never do anything new, never start any puzzles with me unless I ask time and time again!”

Sans clenched the corner of the counter,”Hypocrite! You literally threw a bag at me and when have I ever done that? I always follow when you have a ‘brilliant' idea!”, Sans started to tighten his grip on the counter.

Papyrus rolled his eyes, “it was a bag of popato chisps, it wouldn’t have done any damage anyways even if it had hit you! I didn’t crack the counter! You just get mad and break things!”

“Shut up!”, Sans barked angrily as he ripped the edge of the counter off, hurling it in Papyrus's direction.

Papyrus barely had time to duck as the piece came hurtling at his head. He hit the floor, mouth agape and eyes wide. He sat back on the carpet, looking up at Sans silently, as if expecting another blow, or even to be shouted at. He glanced back at the wall, now with a very large hole where the counter had struck it.

Sans's anger faded away, and he finally realized what he had done. A spark of fear and guilt lit up inside Sans, “Oh, shit. Pap?”

He hurried up to his brother on the floor,”Pap, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to actually- jeez… You okay?” Sans looked over Papyrus quickly, eyes worried.

Papyrus nodded and shifted, shaking his head,”Sans, what are we doing?”

Sans hesitated, seeming wary of his own words,”I don’t know.”

Papyrus nodded again, looking at the floor. He was shaking a bit from the adrenaline, and was still trying to process a few things. The room was silent for quite a while, no sound but the fridge and air conditioner inside the house. There honestly wasn’t much to say, or at least much anybody wanted to say.

Sans finally sighed, dragging his hands over his face,”Bro, I never really thought this was gonna be this tough.”

Papyrus offered a small smile,”Yes, neither did I,”

Both turned to a click of a door upstairs, Frisk shyly poked his head out. He had been crying.

“Human?” Papyrus tilted his head.  
Sans followed the kids gaze to the wall, bits of it still crumbling from the force. He sighed and lay back on the floor,”C’mon, kid.”

Frisk seemed hesitant, but made his way down the stairs, wiping at his eyes. He hurried over on the last step to Papyrus, wrapping his arms around the skeleton and hiding his face in his scarf. Papyrus smiled and returned the hug.

Sans put his hands underneath his head, watching the two for a moment before he spoke.

“Hey, kiddo,” Frisk turned his head out of Papyrus’s scarf to look at Sans,”No more fights, right?” 

Frisk nodded silently.

“Right?” Sans repeated, more forceful.

“No fights,” he shook his head,”I’m sorry,” 

Sans nodded,”I know Kiddo, c’mere.” 

Frisk hopped off of Papyrus’s lap and lay down beside Sans. Papyrus soon joined them and it was quiet for a while.

“I want to see Tori,” Frisk said softly after a while.

Sans glanced at Paps for a moment,”Well, she’s out on a trip. We might be able to catch her this weekend though.”

Frisk said nothing, so Papyrus spoke up,”But I am sure that Dr. Alphys would enjoy a visit,”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone’s missin’ ya, kiddo.” Sans told him. The skeleton looked up at the time, “Jeez, would you look at the time. We won't be able to make dinner,” Sans looked at Frisk, eyes gleaming with amusement. “Wanna go to Grillby's?”

Papyrus whipped around,”Really, Grillby's?”

“Yeah, bro”

Both turned to Frisk in between them, Papyrus asked,” Well, what does the human want?”

Frisk smiled and shook his head in a ‘yes', he was then picked up by Sans.

“Well, there's your answer, come on”, Sans said as he held Frisk's hand as they walked out the house. Papyrus got up and fell in step on the other side of Frisk, he reached over and took Frisk's hand. 

Grillby had built his restaurant near the skeleton brothers house because he know how frequently Sans would visit. So it took then a few minutes for them to get to the flame monster's restaurant. It was a little late,so it was mostly empty, save for Lesser dog in the corner.

They walked to the bar and took a seat, with Sans and Papyrus on either side of Frisk. Grillby walked over, handing soda to Frisk and Papyrus and a ketchup bottle to Sans. 

Sans nodded to the bartender, “Thanks Grillbz, we'll have 3 of the full order.”

Grillby nodded and walked away, Sans turned to Frisk and Papyrus. They talked about how their day went, aside from the last few hours, until Grillby came back with their food. All ate quietly, after Papyrus had decided that it was Frisk’s bedtime. 

“Go on without me, I'll be home in a few”, Sans said as Papyrus and Frisk got? up. 

“ OK..” Papyrus looked confused but didn't question,” don't stay too long!”

Papyrus picked up Frisk and left the restaurant, which had left the place being silent. 

Grillby was cleaning a glass when he heard a sigh, he nodded his head in Sans’s direction. “Rough day?”, Grillby walked over to where Sans was.

Sans rubbed over his face,”Rough and long,” He paused with a coy smile,”Just how I like it,”

Sans heard a sigh, he looked up and saw the flame monster shaking his head, “why do I expect anything less?”

Sans chuckled before taking a swig from his ketchup bottle, “Who knew this was gonna be this hard?”

Grillby flicked his head at the door,” Frisk, right?” The bartender took out another bottle of ketchup and handed it to Sans.

“Yeah, the kid’s just...wow. He’s great, Grillz, don’t get me wrong, But Paps is out of his mind with keeping him on the right road, and I know what the poor kid’s going through. It’s tough.” Sans shrugged, tracing his index finger over a bit of salt spilled on the counter, he smiled,”But I think he can get through all this. At least I’m really, really hoping.”

“Are you talking about the fight?”, Grillby asked.

Sans shot up,”You know about that?”

Grillby’s flame flickered as if in amusement,”Of course, that's only one of the perks of being a bartender. You get to hear news, everyone was talking about it.” 

Sans sighed again,” Well that's great, I was hoping it would stay between a few people, not the whole underground.”

Grillby leaned on the counter,” I don't think Frisk is a bad kid, but I have to ask...What happened?”

Sans finished off his ketchup bottle before starting,”This human kid, Eric, was picking on Frisk throughout yesterday and today. I guess he went too far with the insults and… Frisk just lost it. The Principal told me they had to pry him off the kid. Talked to the Principal and was able to get off with a 3 day suspension. Paps and I were fighting over it earlier, stressing over stupid stuff.” Sans sipped his ketchup,”I’ve only argued with Pap a couple of times in my life. We’ve been with this kid for two days and holy shit,”

Grillby hummed, letting Sans vent. “Well, who said raising kids were easy? I remember when I had to raise my kid alone, it was one of the hardest things in my life.” 

Sans stared at Grillby, “ You have a kid?”

Grillby chuckled,”Surprised? I have a daughter, Pyra, she’s in college right now. I remember when my wife left, and I was left with this sweet little girl, not even one yet. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, it was hard.”

Grillby shook his head fondly,” I remember when she came home from her first day of school, she had burned another monster! Of course, it wasn't that bad but she came home with the most horrible look of guilt. I sat her down and said we all make mistakes, and she'll eventually learn how to control her flames. But I guess that wasn't good enough, she kept doubting everything I said, saying she'll always hurt people.”

Grillby reached inside a pant pocket and took out his wallet, he opened it up and revealed a photo. “So what I did was give her a pair of these bright rainbow gloves. ‘Just like I do’, I said to her, and she’s still standing there, looking at me like I’m an idiot.” The picture was a small flame monster with a frilly pink dress and small pair of glasses on, her hands were covered with a pair of rainbow gloves like he said.

“She still has those gloves to this day, she says it's a good luck charm.” Grillby put away his wallet, and leaned back on the counter. “I had no idea what I was doing but still I did something good.”

Sans’s eyes turned down, as if he were considering,”Jeez, Grillby. I dunno, I’m honestly not even sure if what we’re doing could be considered raising a kid. We’re out of it for this one.” Sans looked at the bartender,”But it’s...it’s kinda nice. Knowing someone wants to see ya come home. Well, aside from a brother at least.”

Grillby nodded, going to wipe off the counter,”There’s always little moments.” He threw the towel over his shoulder and looked at Sans, “Trust me, you'll get the hang of it. You can’t really even call it that. It’s more like...you’ll get used to the little guy runnin around.”

Sans chuckled,” I hope so,”, Sans chugged down the last of the ketchup. “Well, it's about time I get back, thanks Grillby.”

Grillby nodded,” No problem, and whenever you need help. All you need to do is ask.”

Sans waved his hand as he left, already thinking of what he would do tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there was a big mix up, my fault! Here's chapter six.

The next day, San walked to the school in the early morning light. He had left Frisk at home with Papyrus, the tall skeleton wanted to try a new recipe and needed a taste tester. So, Sans had left Frisk In the care of his brother while he visited a certain bully’s parent.

He found out who Eric’s parent was from the Principal, and he decided that it was time to pay him a visit. Eric's parent had been the 6th grade English teacher, Mr. Lander, and by the Principal’s words,”The most laid back teacher here.”

Sans could respect the teacher’s life stlye, but he needed to talk to him about his son insulting his own.

He had come to the English room, he found Mr. Landed hunched over his desk, presumably grading some papers. Sans had walked in, but the teacher was in his own world to hear him. Sans cleared his throat, but Mr. Lander didn't look up, he just snipped back.

“I’m busy, if you need help come back before class tomorrow .” 

“ Well, I always had trouble understanding Shakespeare, but tomorrow is kinda hard to come here.” Sans joked, he watched as the teacher glanced up, then sat up, fully turning to the skeleton.

“I'm gonna take a educated guess here, but you're Frisk’s father?” Mr. Lander got up from his desk and held out a hand. “I'm Derick Lander.”

Sans shook his hand and said shortly,” Sans.”

Derick sighed before leaning back onto his desk, arms crossed,” My son has a broken nose and several cuts.”

Sans shoved his hands into his coat pockets,” Well, it's not my, or Frisk’s, fault that your son likes to use his weight to push other kids around.”

The teacher looked surprised,” Really? Because I was under the impression that your son punched my son until his nose broke.”

Sans’s looked confusingly,” From what kids who had seen the fight had said, Eric was taunting Frisk and was the one to punch first.” Sans glared at the teacher,” Sounds to me like you can't control your kid.”  
Sans was expecting a remark back, but instead he heard a chuckle. “Oh, I know. I've been to parent-child therapy to become closer, when that didn't work I sent him to a military camp for a semester but not even then did he listen to me.” The teacher frowned, he sighed as he put his head in his hands. “The Principal is already on my back about his behavior, but I've tried everything, nothing works”

Sans watched the teacher quietly for a moment, still surprised at the Derick’s explanation, “Well I have an idea, that might make him behave”. 

Derick looked up at Sans, confused, “As long as Eric doesn't get worse than he already is, I'm in”

Sans’s smile got wider,” Ok, well here's the idea.”

-later-

Eric was walking to his father’s classroom, he was fidgeting with the bandages on his face. “Stupid kid, breaking my nose n’ shit, when I see him, I'm gonna break his spine”, he growled.

He walked into the classroom,” Hey, Der-”. He stopped when he saw the scene before him, his Father was hanging limply in the air by a blue heart in his chest. Bones were surrounding him, and a skeleton with a glowing blue eye and skulls of some type of animal floating right next to him.

“Holy fuck! Derick!”, Eric yelled, he only got one step closer before the skeleton spoke.

“ Take one more step, and your father is going to have a bad time”, the skeleton said in a deep voice.

Eric froze where he stood, he was shaking,’o-ok, just put my dad down.”

The skeleton turned to Eric, “Why? You hurt someone that I care about, I'm just returning the favor”. The bones around the unconscious teacher came closer and closer until they were an inch above his skin.

“No!”, Eric yell as he ran forward, he stopped when the two skulls turned to him. Their maws opened and it sounded like they were charging up.

“Why should you care? You never listen to your father, or to some, it looks like you don't care about him”, the skeleton looked at Eric with a blazing, blue eye. “Why shouldn't I just kill him?”

Eric was on the verge of hysteria, he begged,”Please! Please! Just put my Dad down, I'll do anything!”

The skeleton turned to him,”Anything? Well, in that case…” Sans stared him down,”I want you to stay away from the human Frisk.”

Eric was now crying,”Yes! I promise! Just let my Dad go!”

The skeleton nodded before gently setting the English teacher down, blue eye fading into black pits. Eric ran forward to get to his Father,but the skeleton caught him by the arm, grip tight. “You better keep to your promise, I don't like people who break promises. Also, I would listen to your dad more often, you never know how much time you have with him.”

The skeleton let go of the boy and walked away. But not before looking over his shoulder and seeing a small grin on the English teacher’s face, arms filled with a petrified boy.

-few days later-

All were sitting on the couch, watching the most recent episode of cooking with Mettaton. It was a cool Friday evening and they all had nothing to do, Sans would have work but he called in and explained his situation to his boss. His boss might have looked strict but in reality, they would let the employees get away with anything. When they heard about Frisk’s fight they said,”It’s fine. Just come back Monday.”

So, since they had nothing else to do, they were just gonna sit around… Or, at least that’s what they had thought, because half an hour into the show they heard a knock at the door. Sans barely got up from the seat before the door burst open, revealing a surprised Toriel and Asgore, a furious Undyne and a Alphys hiding behind her.

It was silent before Toriel noticed Frisk’s bandaged hands and stepped forward, pushing Undyne aside. 

She knelt in front of the boy, “My child, what did you do? Papyrus told me the basics but I want to know what happened.”

Sans eyes the group as he got up, “Hey, Alphys, Papyrus, you mind takin the kid upstairs? We gotta talk,”

Alphys perked up at the mention of her name, “U-uh yes, sure.”

“Of course! Come on human!”,Papyrus sang as he picked up Frisk and took him upstairs, Alphys followed behind hurriedly, casting a nervous glance back at the rest of the group.

They closed the door behind them, Frisk could still hear them quietly but Papyrus was making sure he wasn't paying attention to the people downstairs. 

“What shall we do, human?”, Papyrus asked as he set Frisk down. “Would you like to draw?”

Frisk shook his head, he really wasn't feeling artistic right at the moment

“I see, well let's look in your closet. Maybe there is something in there that will help with our boredom.” Papyrus opened the closet door, and paused, “Um..Human?”

Papyrus stepped back, to reveal the contents of the closet. It had five of the same shirts, blue with purple stripes. With that came five brownpants and below there was a pair of black shoes and In the corner was a pair of white shoes that looked like they didn't fit at all.

“Is this all that you have to wear?”, Papyrus asked as he turned to Frisk.

He just shrugged in return, glancing down at his own clothes thoughtfully.

“Oh my god”, Alphys said, peering over Papyrus’s shoulder

Papyrus put his hands on his hips,”Well this cannot go on! Everyone must have variety in their life, human! You are no exception!” He picked up Frisk, “Human! I say we should go and expand your wardrobe!”

“Y-yeah!” Alphys said, then both started to talk about what they would pick out Frisk. He never really went onto a shopping trip for clothes, his parent had went out and gotten him clothes. He plucked at a stray thread on his shirt quietly, remembering where he had gotten every stain and patch in the sweater. It was the one he had fallen down in. He hadn’t had much of a chance to change his clothes down underground, and wasn’t too worried about them in the first place, so when Ms Muffet offered to make him some clothes, he just shrugged and she made duplicates of the ones he had currently. He never really minded.

“Guys, you can come down!”, Frisk heard Sans call. They went down the stairs to find Asgore and Toriel smiling softly at Frisk and Undyne grinning wildly, as if proud.

It was silent before Papyrus excitedly said,”Sans, I have the most brilliant idea for what we should do today!”

Sans looked confused,” What's that, bro?”

Papyrus smiled wide,” Me and Alphys have taken notice that the human has a limited collection of clothes. So we were thinking we should take the human clothes shopping!”

Sans chuckled,”Why?”

“The human has all the same, atrocious clothing choices!”

Sans waved his hand dismissively,”Nah, the kid just likes the sweater. I get it,”

Papyrus frowned,”We must go on the shopping trip immediately!”

“W-well I think a shopping spree sounds p-pretty fun, actually,” Alphys commented.

Toriel nodded in agreement,”New clothes may be in order,”

Sans glanced at the kid and shrugged,”If you want to go, kid,”

Frisk looked around at the group, waiting for an answer. With a faint smile he nodded, thinking it could be fun.

Sans nodded back,”Well that settles it, we're going clothes shopping. I know a place that's pretty close” The skeleton turned around and walked to the door, everyone following behind, chattering about what would look great on Frisk.

“I'm sorry I can't go”, they turned to Asgore, who looked sad. “ I have a meeting with a leader today and will last all day”, he looked at Frisk and smiled,”Don't let me stop your fun.”

Frisk smiled back and waved goodbye from Papyrus’s shoulder. They left the house and were surprised to see a car in the driveway, It was a small, gray, four door car.

Toriel just chuckled,”I forgot to tell you, this country was kind enough to provide me with a car. I learned how to drive it while I was gone, it's easy enough when you get the hang of it.”

They all got in the car, Toriel in drivers seat, Sans in passenger to tell Toriel the directions, and Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus in the back, Frisk sat in Papyrus's lap.

They had turned on the radio for about five second before deciding that today's music wasn't that good. So they just talked until they got to Name brand Store™, they walked in and each dispersed, headed into different parts to find clothes. 

Sans stuck around Frisk, both didn't really know what they were doing so they just walked around aimlessly. Frisk would be pulled into trying clothes for everybody, then he would be set off again to wander. It was an hour in and he was just finishing trying on a army uniform that Undyne had picked out, complete with combat boots. He liked it, at least the boots and the pants.

They had ended up walking into the girl’s section and Frisk stopped at the dress rack. 

Sans felt the tug of his hand as the boy stopped and he turned back to see what was wrong, then eyed the dresses curiously,”What’s up?”

Frisk said nothing but pointed at a light blue dress.

“You wanna try it on?”, Sans asked as he took it down, stepping away from Frisk for a moment. “You do know these are girl's clothes, right?”

Frisk opened his mouth as if to argue or try and defend his curiosity, but snapped it shut instead. His eyes fell to the tiled floor.

Sans quickly pushed his shoulder, hoping to lighten the mood and make the kid smile again,“Hey, if you wanna try it, then let's go”, Sans held Frisk's hand as they went to the fitting room. He handed Frisk the dress and found a chair to sit in to wait. .

Frisk went in and after a few minutes, came out wearing the light blue dress, it came down to his knees in soft ripples and had purple hearts splashed across his chest.

Sans was quiet for a moment before he got up,”Kid, wait here”- He turned round a rack of pants and disappeared. 

Frisk turned around to look at the dress in the long mirror. The fabric fit nicely around his waist and shoulders. The dress was a lighter blue than his normal shirt and the purple heart were more of a soft violet than a purple. Now that he was paying attention to it, there was a darker blue frill at the bottom, and he could help but think that a belt and boots would go well with this.

He whipped around at the sound of multiple squeals, Alphys and Papyrus gaped at him, eyes bright with adoration.

“You look lovely, my child,” Toriel said sweetly.

“I agree! Human, that dress is perfect!” Papyrus squealed.

“Hold on, kid,” They turned around and saw Sans standing behind them with a small pair of brown boots. Apparently he was thinking the same thing as Frisk, “here put these on, kid.”

Frisk smiled and put on the boots, which earned more cheers of approval. 

Then, everyone at once wanted to give Frisk a dress to try on or just another combination of clothes to try on. It was two hours later when they finally left the store, a whole new wardrobe ready. Frisk was wearing one of the new dresses he got and the brown boots that Sans picked out.

They had decided that it was too early to go home, so they were walking around for a bit. They were passing by a bakery, and Sans made the comment, “It's been a long time since I had a cupcake or something, right Kid?”

Sans looked over at Frisk, the kid tilted his head and gave him a confused stare.

Sans froze, “you're joking right, Kid?”  
Frisk just shrugged his shoulders, “My parents were never much for sweets.”

Sans picked Frisk up, “Well this can't be left undone, it leaves a hole in your life.” Sans joked as he went into the bakery and past the doughnuts. Sans plopped Frisk In front of the cupcake display, “Pick your sweet.”

Frisk looked at the display case, it held cupcakes that were all different colors and each had a different color frosting. He was looking at a strawberry one when he heard, How about get a chocolate one?.

He hadn't expected Chara to come out, but he knew Chara had a sweet tooth. He remembered when Chara had taken over, he had actually got mad that there was no chocolate in the fridge. Frisk wasn't cruel and he hadn't had chocolate in a while anyways.

So he ended up pointing at a cookies and cream cupcake. 

Sans nodded, “Good choice, Kid”, he turned to the employee and held out money. “Can we have one cookies and cream.”

The employee giggle, “Sure!” She took the money and handed Frisk a cupcake, “here you go sweetheart.”

Frisk smiled and took the cupcake, it had a lot of frosting so when he ate it, the frosting was smeared across his face. 

Sans had laughed, “Kid, you're supposed to eat the frosting, not use it as make-up. Hold on”, Sans grabbed a napkin and gently wiped Frisk’s face clean. “There ya go, Kid. Come on, you're now a little smarter.”

Sans took Frisk's hand, left the bakery, then the group went home.


	7. Chapter 7

-Few weeks later-

Frisk sighed as he closed the wardrobe, he hadn't worn a dress since they went on that shopping trip. He wanted too but he was just too shy to wear one out. He picked out A pair of his new jeans, torn in the knees for a cooler, more stylish look, and a plain t-shirt. He hesitated with the shirt in his hands, looking up at the other dressy clothes near the back of his closet. He dropped the t-shirt and picked out a flowy, dressy black top. It had a splash of color on the right shoulder, extending down to the left hip. The shoulders of the shirt were wide, leaving his collarbone exposed as well as a few freckles on his tanned shoulders.

He dressed and reluctantly plucked a dark gray jacket from the closet, putting it on and pulling it on over his shirt, zipping it up just past the hem. He felt okay knowing he was wearing it, but he wasn’t sure if it was really okay if he were to wear it out.

He trudged downstairs and plonked right next to Sans on the couch.

Sans looked over at Frisk, who just looked at the ground, “You ok, Kid?”

Frisk just sighed, before nodding.

“Kid, you're a bad liar, come on, you can tell me”, Sans said as he turned off the TV.

Frisk shook his head and fidgeted around.

“Well, you know what I do when I'm feeling down”, Sans asked.

Frisk raised an eyebrow, and he sat up straight.

Sans got up, “I go to Grillby’s”, he held out a hand. “Come on, it's the weekend and we have nothing to do. It'll be fun.”

Frisk took a moment, before smiling and taking Sans hand.

Sans smile got wider before they walked out the house and to Grillby's. It was the afternoon, so the bar was fairly popular. Sans stopped by several monsters, petting greater dog, joking with Doggo, before sitting at the bar. Grillby walked over to his regulars, flames flickering as he walked.

“Hey, Grillby, we'll have double of the burg.”

Grillby nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with two plates, each with a burger on top.

He set them down and tilted his head at Frisk, who reluctantly climbed into the bar seat. He leaned on his elbows, motioning Frisk to lean forward with his finger. The boy’s eyes came up to the flame man and he leaned in a bit.

Grillby reached out and tugged down the zipper on his jacket, revealing the nice shirt underneath. Frisk glanced down sadly.

Grillby smiled softly and stood again, snapping his fingers. A small flame came alight in his hand and he held it over Frisk’s head. The boy held still as what felt like a flower stem touched his ear, then the stem stretched around his head, until it made it completely around. He felt tiny movement in his hair, when he looked down he saw a flaming crown of beautifully rosy-red cherry blossoms.

“You look nice, little cherry blossom.” He smiled, sliding the plate over in front of Frisk for easy reach,”Can I get a smile?”

Frisk seemed hesitant at first, looking as if he expected a mean comment, but he soon smiled from ear to ear, his cheeks turning as rosy as the flowers tucked in his hair. Sans watched at the man patted his head.

“How about you go show off your new style?” He prompted the boy.

Frisk nodded and hopped off the bar stool, hurrying over to a table where Doggo sat.

“Okay, how could you possibly know that?” Sans grumbled, seeming as much irritated as impressed with the bartender.

Grillby turned to the skeleton

pushed up his glasses, “Stop being so grumpy”. The bartender snapped his fingers, and in Sans’s right eye, it burst with tiny fire flowers, colored a fiery blue shade. “And to answer that, I didn't know,”, Grillby said as Sans started freaking, “Pyra always loved when I gave her a few compliments when she was down."

Sans stopped flailing around when he found out the flower won't hurt him, and looked at Grillby, confused. “When Pyra was like that?"

“Wrong wording, she still is like that, hold on”, Grillby left to give a customer a refill and came with a bottle of ketchup. He sent it down by Sans before continuing, “When Pyra was young, she was a huge Tom boy, she still dresses in boyish clothing. She was so shy, she wouldn't wear any clothes she liked. So one day I came up and I put a lily in her hair, and told her she was the prettiest flower in the world. So from that day, her nickname is Lily, I thought Frisk would like it.”

Sans took a swig from the bottle, “Cherry blossoms, why?”

Grillby just shrugged, “I thought it would go best with his outfit, you're going to need an eye for fashion for this.”

Sans tried to pick the flowers out of his eye, but when he tried his bone fingers fazed right through them, he sighed, “I have a sense of fashion.”

Sans looked up when he heard a snort, he saw Grillby's flames flicker amusingly.

Sans pointed at Frisk, “I picked those boots out.”

“I could see that”, Grillby said as he pushed up his glasses.

Sans looked offended, “What would pick out, oh wise one?”

“For starters- oh hey, Blossom”, Grillby greeted Frisk as he came back to the bar, looking happier than ever. He looked at Sans and snorted at the flowers in the skeleton’s eyes.

Sans rolled his one good eye, “Oh ha ha, alright Grillby you can stop with the flowers.”

Grillby chuckled as he snapped his fingers, causing the blossoms to grow bigger and glowed fiercely. Which cause Sans to fall off the bar stool, “Oh Hell! I guess it's really getting _hot.”_

Sans joked before he yelled as the flowers got worse, Frisk and Grillby just sat back and laughed until they were clutching their sides.

 

* * *

 

-few days later-

 

Frisk had his head on his desk, trying to get some sleep before classes start. He had asked Sans to help him with a science question, and ended up getting a lesson with a side of puns.

He felt a slap, and he heard a snappy voice above him, “Frisk! Get up, you can't sleep in every class! That's what your bed at home is for!”

Frisk picked up his head to see Casey, probably his only friend at this school. They had met a month into him going here, she had practically walked up to him and declared she was his friend. Casey was tall, brown haired, cared more about grades than fashion, and the most stubborn person on the planet. However, frisk had to admit she was quite nice to be around.

Both had most classes together, so they just stuck together. Frisk wasn't much of a talker, and that suited Casey just fine, she just talked for the both of them.

She sat in the seat beside him, “What kept you up this time?”

Instead of answering, he scooted back his chair and pulled out multiple pieces of paper, each filled up with paragraphs upon paragraphs of writing. The problem was, they only needed to give 3 sentences to answer the question.

She looked unsurprised, “Sans, again?”

Frisk nodded, then the teacher walked in, sat at his desk. “Bring up your homework from last night, then turn to page 121 in your books”, he said grumpily.

Frisk groaned as he got up, he was so tired he bumped into someone.

“Watch where you're going, bi-”, Eric had turned around halfway through his sentence, and saw who he was talking with. His eyes widened and he paled, “Sorry”, he murmured before running off to his seat in the back.

Frisk raised an eyebrow, he had taken notice of Eric's recent behavior. Eric was now completely ignoring him, and if was possible, would avoid him. Not that he was complaining, he was just curious, what had made Eric to change his mind?

* * *

 

 -months later-

 

Frisk was sitting on the couch, cross legged, phone in his lap. There was a huge test coming up and Casey was starting to freak out, she had asked Frisk to help her. Aka, texting everything they had learned in science so she could read it over.

He was in the middle of ecosystems when Papyrus stood in front of him, hands on his hipbone. “Human! I cannot sit around all day, while Sans is working overtime! So I, the great Papyrus, decided to try my culinary skills at baking!”

Frisk nodded, he noticed that Papyrus was wearing a apron and a chef's hat.

“Mrs. Toriel has given me some cake recipes to try! Human, would you like to bake it with me?” Papyrus asked as he held out a hand.

Frisk knew it wasn’t as much a question as a formal invitation, Papyrus would be crushed if he said no. Anything to do with cooking they usually did together, unless Frisk was out or had homework

Frisk smiled and took his hand, he would like to try baking.

They went into the kitchen and started setting things up, Papyrus took out a notebook in which Toriel had written down the recipe, and Frisk took a moment to admire the swirly handwriting that reminded him of cursive, but not quite. He read off what they needed and Frisk would go get it out and set it on the counter. When they were done, they had a counter full of ingredients, they were gonna try different recipes while they were baking, and their oven slowly warming up to 350 degrees.

“OK, it says ‘mix together butter and sugar,” Papyrus read from the notebook, he turned to Frisk who was adding said ingredients to the bowl. He finished mixing them when Papyrus started to read again, “Beat two of the eggs into the sugar-butter mixture, okie dokie.”

The skeleton carefully cracked two eggs and put them into the bowl, Frisk started to mix again. Honestly, he had expected something to go wrong by now, but maybe they could get through this without a big mess Sans would make them clean up.

...Or, that’s what he thought would go down. That is until Papyrus came up with 1 1\2 cups of flour and dumped it in the bowl. This caused a cloud of flour to puff up, straight into Frisk's face.

Frisk slowly turned to Papyrus, who was trying, but unsuccessfully, hiding his laughing. “My apologies, human, but you look so amusing!”

Frisk stood there for a moment before getting an idea. He smiled wickedly as he leaned over to the carton of eggs beside the bowl. He picked up an egg and turned back to Papyrus, who wore a confused look.

“Human? What are your intentions with-” Papyrus was cut off of by a egg flying at him, and smashing into his chest. It splattered across his white apron, staining it with yellow yolk and clear egg whites.

He stared at the mess on his apron before looking back at Frisk, who himself was holding back giggles. “Human, do you know what this means?”, the tall skeleton questioned, “This means war!”

As that was said another handful of flour was thrown, which sprayed across Frisk’s brown shirt. This spiraled into them grabbing any food  they could find and throwing them in each other's general direction. Frisk took the bag of sugar, made a rip down the side and threw it at Papyrus. It sailed over the skeleton’s head and hit the wall behind him, but the rip did its job. As it flew, the contents of the bag spilled out, making it snow sugar all over Papyrus. Laughter echoed as the kitchen got worse and worse.

It was fifteen minutes into the war, when they heard a deep voice that made them both freeze, Papyrus with an egg in his hand and Frisk with leftover spaghetti in his hands. “What the hell are you two doing?”

They slowly turned to the doorway, where Sans was looking around the destroyed kitchen with a shocked expression. “I thought you guys were making food, not painting the walls with it.”

While Sans was looking at the wall caked with food, Frisk turned to Papyrus. The latter turned to Frisk at the same time, both giving each other the same look.

Papyrus cleared his throat, promoting Sans to look at his brother. “Brother, do you remember the prank you pulled on me?”

Sans chuckled, “Yeah, it was awesome, I'm still surprised I got you so bad.”

Papyrus and Frisk took a step forward, “I think it is time for the redemption”, Papyrus said as a smile grew on both faces.

Sans’s eyes shrunk to pin pricks and he started to back up slowly. “Hey, now. Let's be rational here, there's no need to be so _saucey.”_ he dodged spaghetti that Frisk had thrown after Sans joked, the skeleton started running around the kitchen dodging various food items. As he was running, he joked about everything he passed.

“You guys really _crack_ me up!”, An egg smashed into the wall behind him.

“I thought you guys were _sweet_ ”, Sans jumped over the pile of sugar and picked up the salt shaker. “But right now, you’re just being _salty_.”

“ _Orange_ you glad I'm so _punny”,_ Sans yelped as a tidal wave of food came upon him. He ran out the kitchen to the living room, out of Papyrus and Frisk’s line of sight. When they ran to the living room, they found Sans standing with a tomato in each hand. Which confused them both, they didn't have any tomatoes in the house, so how did he get that?

They didn’t get long to ponder the question as Sans yelled, “Get dunked on!” he threw the tomatoes, they slammed into his brother's and Frisk’s chest. Everything was quiet for a moment as they observed the red stain on their clothes, then everyone burst out laughing.

They settled after a few minutes, “Come on, we’ve got a war zone to clean up.” Sans said as he walked to the kitchen, with a food covered skeleton and human.

 

* * *

 

-year later-

 

“Frisk I swear to god, one of these days I'm going to knock you out at night so you can get some sleep!” Casey said as she punched Frisk in the arm, he was sleeping in class again. “How do you expect to pass this test, she you don't pay attention to what's happening!”

Frisk picked up his head to look at the board, you were supposed to put the word with its definition as practice for the test. “Ecosystem, Animal kingdom, Food chain, and Habitat”, was all Frisk said before dropping his face back down to the desk.

He heard a scoff, “Smart ass”. Frisk turned his head to Casey, her long hair falling in her face as she was frantically looking over her notes, even though Frisk knew she knew them by heart. She had grown taller over the year, a lot taller then Frisk now, but he would always be short, he accepted this already.

He flashed back to the little girl he met a year ago, with big round eyes and her smile a rare gift, now Frisk could just look at her a certain way and Casey was giggling for ten minutes. Frisk’s lips quirked in a small smile at the thought of how far they had come in the few years.

 

* * *

 

-a time later, a few days before the end of 8th grade-

 

“W-what?”, had he heard her correctly? No! It couldn't be, he didn't want to believe it.

Casey looked sadly at Frisk, she sighed. “ I'm moving to another state, My dad just told me yesterday. Frisk.. I'm sorry.”

Frisk stood still from shock, this couldn't be happening. Over the years they had grown so close, they were practically brother and sister. She was the only one there for Frisk, his only friend and now she was leaving him? The worst part was he could hear Chara, **hear that, Frisk? She's abandoning you, leaving you in the dust.**

He could feel the tears but he ignored Chara, he cleared his throat before speaking, “When?”

Casey looked at the ground, looking on the verge of tears too. “I'm leaving the last day of school, I'm so sorry.”

Frisk said nothing, he just stepped forward and hugged her. She hugged back, they stayed like that for a few moments,they broke apart and smiled at each other.

After that, Casey and Frisk spent the most time they could together. They would walk the halls side-by-side, Casey would talk nonstop about how she would come back and visit at every opportunity she could.

Frisk would smile, but it never reached his eyes because while she was talking, he heard a mocking voice.

**She's not going to follow through with that, she's going to leave you the second she gets freedom. She never cared about you, she was just pitying you, that's it.**

This went on, Frisk listening to both Chara and Casey, dreading the last day he got with his best friend. When it came, it destroyed him. It was a tense day, Casey tried to make light conversation but it just ended up going back to the subject of moving. When the release bell rang, children smiled,called out to their friends, ran out of the school, but Frisk and Casey had small frowns and walked as slowly as they could.

When they got to the entrance most kids had left already, but to Frisk, they got there too fast. Frisk sighed as he turned to his best friend, she had tears in her eyes. They embraced for the last time, “Frisk, you will always be my best friend, I will never forget you”, she whispered.

“Me too”, Frisk said as he hugged her tighter, he didn't want to let go but he knew at one point he had too. He stepped back, Casey had a gentle smile on her face, she leaned forward and pecked Frisk on the cheek.

“Goodbye, Frisk. Until next time”, Casey turned around and walked away, leaving Frisk watching as his only friend leave and him being alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

Frisk’s summer was gone fast, he barely remembered the events that went on. A few visits from everybody, yeah, but mostly just sitting around while Papyrus practiced, Sans worked. He hung out at Grillby’s most often, sitting at the bar while the flame balanced talking to him and tending to the other people.

His summer slowly got worse as at the beginning Casey would text him every second she could get. But as the days passed, he texted became rare and few inbetween, Frisk would text back immediately but she would take hours to get back.

This went on for awhile, and Chara wouldn’t let it go. Everyday Frisk would get the same thing,  **Why are you even trying? She’s left you Frisk, and nothing will get her back,** this was always followed by a giggle.  **I’m surprised she’s still texting back, one day she won’t even try.**

Frisk hated to admit it, but those words came true, as a month into summer Casey stopped texting back. No matter how much he texted her, he got nothing back, he was crushed by it.

His heart got heavier and heavier as the summer was coming to an end, he was going to high school without a friend. That scared him worse than facing flowey. In all honesty, he hated the thought of school. The last thing he needed was a bunch of judgemental people around him, for a full four years. He already was stressed enough with Chara and his new problem. His only safe place was Grillby’s, in reality. 

Even with his hatred of high school, the day came. He didn’t voice his hesitations. Toriel came by in the morning to wish him luck.

They sat on the bed, minutes ticked by in silence.

“Frisk,” Toriel finally said softly,”why don’t you wear that nice dress you picked out? It would be lovely for the first day of school,”

Frisk shook his head.

Toriel glanced at the closet and stood, reaching in and plucking the dress off the hanger,”Frisk, it really is a nice dress, you should try it,”

Frisk shook his head again.

“Frisk-”

The boy stood up abruptly, stepping past her,”Leave me alone,”

He walked out the door and went downstairs, where a sleepy-eyes Sans was waiting for him,”Hey, kiddo, you-”

Frisk ignored him and continued to the door, shutting it almonry silently behind him as he left the house.

“...want me to walk you…” Sans said as he watched Frisk walk out, a confused look on his face.

He turned to Toriel, who had walked out of Frisk’s room with a sad expression.

Frisk walked down the path he had walked for the past years, the high school was only a few blocks from the middle school. He knew what he did was beyond rude, but he really didn’t want to talk to anyone about it at the moment. He just wanted to get this horrible day over with.

He got to the school early, so there weren’t many people around. Staff had told him that all Freshman were to report to the gym, for an introduction they said.

Frisk sighed as he walked into the gym, there were a few classmates he recognized. He didn’t talk to them, he just went up and sat in the corner of the bleachers.

The gym slowly filled up, people coming in and joining their friends where ever they were in the gym. Frisk stared at the seats in front of him, waiting for the staff to come in. He checked his phone,and saw a text from Sans: ‘Gonna explain what happened when you get home’, he sighed.

Then,he heard a familiar voice yell, “What are you doing here, Faggot?”

Frisk whipped his head up, expecting to see Eric in front of him. Instead, he found they weren't telling at him, but at a kid walking up the bleachers.

“We all know you want a piece of this, Eric!” The boy replied, hands on his hips as he swished them to either side tauntingly.

The kid turned around and saw Frisk watching the ordeal, he smiled and started to walk over to where Frisk sat. Frisk quickly looked down, he heard the kids footsteps as he got closer.

“Mind if I sit here, sweetheart?”

Frisk’s head whipped around to see a taller guy, short brown hair, and hazel, standing behind him, a tight but somehow kind smile on his lips. Frisk seemed at a loss for a moment then nodded softly.

The boy sat down beside him and offered his hand,”I’m Toby, who might you be?”

Frisk was quiet, hesitant to reply,”Frisk,” He took Toby’s hand.

The older boy lifted Frisk’s hand and pressed a small kiss to the back of it,”You look very nice today,”

Frisk blushed and took back his hand quickly, eyes darting to the floor as he nodded. Thinking again, he thought that may have been rude and conceited to agree with him and he stuttered as he spoke.

“O-oh, thanks?” He nodded again,”Thank you,”

Toby’s kind smile remained,”Don’t let me spook you, sweetie. You’re new, aren’t ya?”

Frisk nodded, he looked at the ground again.

“Don't worry, I have no friends in this grade either, up to me to find friends in grades before or after me!” Toby exclaimed, but when Frisk didn’t raise his eyes, he continued. “Not much of a talker, are ya?”

Frisk shrugged in reply.

"Fair. School sucks, not much to chat about.” Toby nodded, and stretched.

Frisk huffed in amusement and agreement at that statement, damn did he know that to be the truth.

“Well, you leadin me on or would you be alright if I kept buggin’ you for a while?”Toby asked him curiously, tilting his head to try and catch Frisk’s eyes.

Frisk looked up at Toby, and nodded.

Toby smiled before talking about anything that came to his mind. In the middle of talking about why the school colors don't match, he straightened up and gasped, Frisk jumped.

“I forgot to ask! Can I see your schedule?”, Toby asked as he shuffled around his book bag for his own.

Frisk pulled his out of his pants pocket, handing it to Toby. He watched as the other boy scanned over both schedules,he smiled.

“Looks like we have most classes together, all except for 6th and last, I have theatre and study hall those periods.” He said as he handed Frisk's schedule back, “looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, friend.”

Frisk smiled at the last word, this day was slowly getting better. It was ten minutes later when staff came in, telling all freshman to sit on the bleachers. They proceeded to give a speech that they gave every year to all freshman,then they released everyone to classes. Toby and Frisk walked to each class together, Toby talking to Frisk, telling things about himself, and asking Frisk questions about himself.

Frisk slipped out of his fourth period class,walking to his fifth period, lunch. When they got to the cafeteria Toby took his hand and started to pull him over to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. He sat Frisk down before introducing everyone.

He pointed at a girl with long red hair, kind brown eyes, “That's Alice,sophomore, you'll like her, everyone does.” Alice gave him a wave.

He turned to the girl next to Alice, she had short brown hair, same brown eyes like Alice except they weren't kind. “That bitch over there is Maggie,her sister is Alice even though they act nothing alike.” Maggie flipped him off with a smile.

Toby then turned to the last person at the table, a boy with long brown hair, matching eyes, slouching in his seat. “That piece of eye candy is my boyfriend, Alan”, Toby said this as he sat next to Alan, he wave to Frisk. 

“Everyone, this is Frisk, say hi.” Toby said as if he was talking to a group of toddlers.

A girl with long blonde hair smiled sweetly at him,”Hello,”

A girl, who looked just like the first but with much darker, shorter hair, merely raised an eyebrow and grunted incoherently.

Another boy, only a bit taller than Toby, raised a hand in greeting.

Toby seemed to notice the confused looks Frisk was getting, “Um, he doesn't like to talk much, guys.”

That was all that was need to be said, they just nodded and continued whatever conversation they had before Toby came in, they had actually asked Frisk a few questions. Alice was nice, she asked yes or no questions, but her sister on the other hand was straight forward with her questions.

“So, Frisk, you gay or somethin’?”, she received a punch from her sister. “What?! It's a legit question.”

Frisk never really thought about it, so he just shrugged. Maggie shrugged in return and went on with the conversation.

By the end of the period he had Alice and Maggie's numbers, Alice had asked nicely, Maggie took it from her sister’s hand when she was finished.

Frisk waved to his new friends as he walked away, feeling alot better then this morning. He walked to his next class, English. It wasn't anything special, an average teacher, no annoying peers. So he wasn't feeling too bad when he left to go to next period, Gym.

He walked into the gymnasium, finding a deflated Toby, sitting on the bleachers.

He saw Frisk, got up, and walked over to him, shoulders slouched. “I hate gym! only took this because I have too!” He complained when Frisk gave him a questioning look.

Frisk just smiled and chuckled a bit. The gym teacher had walked out, introduced himself. “My name is Rick Roach, but you can call me Coach Roach,”

He then started to call out names for attendance. After, he took a chair from in his office and sat in it in front of everyone.

“OK, here's the deal; change out every day, participate, and give respect to other's. That's it, you follow the rules, you get an A.” With that Coach Roach got up and left the students with “Don't kill each other,”

Frisk and Toby sat against a wall and talked for a bit, it was nearing the end of class when Toby suddenly facepalmed.

“Oh, my god, I totally forgot.” Toby turned to a very confused Frisk and held out his hand. “Gimme your phone, don't ask”, Frisk handed him his phone and watched as Toby messed with his phone.

Eventually, he go his phone back and found a new contact in it, it said Toby with a bunch of stars and rainbows beside it. He chuckled when he saw the contact, then he received a text from Toby.

**Toby: heyyyy**

 

**Frisk: You're sitting right next to me.**

 

**Toby: so?**

The bell rung and the pair got up, walking together until Toby spotted his boyfriend.

He turned around to Frisk, “Hey, it was nice meeting you, answer my texts, OK? Or there will be held to pay!” With a smile Toby hurried over to his boyfriend.

Frisk just chuckled before going outside, he slowed his stride as he saw Sans waiting for him, a less than pleased gaze trained right on him. Frisk swallowed and shuffled over

“Took ya long enough, kiddo” Sans said, he got up from where he was leaning and fell in step with Frisk, “Let's go.”

Frisk followed Sans silently, waiting for the question he knew Sans was going to ask, which came not long after they wandered away from the noise of the school ground.

“You wanna explain this morning?” Sans asked, eyes facing forward.

Frisk shrugged.

Sans sighed, “Frisk, you can't give me that. What’s this about? Casey?”

Frisk lifted his arm as if to say more or less, but he kept his eyes on the ground.

“What was this morning about then?”

Frisk sighed in turn before stating, rather blandly, “I was scared”, he kicked a stone and watched It skip and skitter down the path.

“Ah, kid follow me” Sans said as he took Frisk's hand. Frisk just followed him, Sans used a short cut as always and Frisk found they were soon in a small park. It was empty, most kids were still at school or coming home from it.

Sans sat down on a bench and motioned for Frisk to sit next to him. He walked over and sat by the skeleton.

Sans watched as a breeze came along, making the trees sway with it. “Toriel told what she said ‘fore you stormed out. You know I gotta ask, why? She was just askin’ if you wanted to wear a dress. Were you scared of people judgin’ you?”

Frisk nodded mutely, really really wishing this conversation would be over. He looked over at Sans and the look the skeleton was giving him was saying that wasn't enough.

“I.. I didn't have anyone I know coming with me, I was scared and alone.”

Sans put an arm around Frisk and pulling him closer. He didn't speak, prompting him to keep going.

“Just… I didn't want to be lonely, I didn't want people to call me a freak.” Frisk said as he laid his head on Sans’s shoulder.

“Frisk, I'm gonna be honest with you, you shouldn't give a fuck of what they think.” Sans told him bluntly, “If they call you a freak or some stupid name, then they aren't people you should care about, got it?”

Frisk nodded, a soft smile curling his lips.

“We’re clear, yeah?” Sans shook the boy’s shoulder gently.

He received a nod. Frisk quickly followed it up with a quiet yes, knowing Sans preferred a vocal response.

“Oh and kid, don't tell Toriel I cussed around you, She chewed me out the other day for it, I don’t need her on my ass,” Sans shook his head, eyes wide, “You don't know how she gets when she's tryin’ to keep you safe. There's a reason I don't get on her bad side.”

Frisk laughed and Sans ruffled his hair, “There's the kid I know. Now, important question, how was your day?”

Frisk smile grew wide, he went on about his teacher and the classes he got with a happy tone. He got to explain the people he met, when he got to Toby, Sans said he'd have to meet the kid sometime. Then they sat there for the next hour, each talking about how their days went.

Sans stopped in the middle of a sentence when his phone rang, “Wassup?... Yeah I have Frisk…. We're at the park, hangin’... Yeah, yeah. We'll be home in a few minutes.”

Frisk listened quietly to Sans’s conversation on phone, he was wondering who it was but he got an answer when Sans stood up.

“That was Paps, time for us to go”, Sans turned to Frisk, “ When we get home, you owe Toriel an apology, OK?”

Frisk nodded, got up and walked close to Sans the rest of the way home.

* * *

 

-A month later-

 

**Toby: Uuuuggghhhh**

Frisk jumped at the sudden noise, he was studying for a English test when his annoying ringtone blasted from across the room. He got up, sighing as he stretched, hearing a few pops in his back.

He retrieved his phone and laid on his bed, holding his phone above his head. 

**Frisk: Something wrong?**

 

**Toby: Uuuuggghhhh**

 

**Frisk: Wow, this is problematic, wanna talk about it?**

Frisk placed his phone by his side as he waited for his friend to text back. He was honestly surprised by how fast they became friends, one minute they barely knew each other, the next they we talking like they’d known each other for years. They had grown closer by the most unlikely thing, studying.

Toby’s strong suit was not paying attention in class when needed, so the boy relied on Frisk for help. But their study sessions always ended up with Toby coming up with a crazy ideas or both getting on a subject and not going back to what they were originally doing.

Frisk felt the vibration of his phone next to his arm, he turned the sound off, he picked up his phone and read the flood of messages he got.

**Toby: i was just chillin’ like i usually do, then my grandpa storms in.**

 

**Toby: then he started going on a rant! are you still gay? you know that's a sin! you make me disappointed in you! blah blah blah, the dude’s going on and on!!!**

 

**Toby: then he says he's staying for the rest of the week! look I love my grandpa but when he gets like this i can't stand him for an hour, let alone a freakin’ weekend!**

 

**Toby: idk what i’m gonna to do, he's going to drive me over the edge, and i can't go to alan's. he went somewhere this weekend, didn't tell me where so i'm fucked.**

Frisk thought for a bit of how to help his friend when he got an idea.

 

**Frisk: How about you come over?**

 

**Toby: what**

 

**Frisk: How about you stay the weekend over here? It would solve your problem and you can meet my family.**

 

**Toby: omg! that would be awesome! let me ask my parents**

 

**Toby: BTW, what do your parents look like? you never talk about them.**

Frisk hesitated. He typed and re-typed his message, trying to figure a way to say this. He gave up and decided to tell his friend bluntly.

 

**Frisk: Uh, I don't really have parents. I think you know the stories about me, how I fell underground and how I'm the human Ambassador. Well when I came back up, my old town was kinda trashed. My parents are still missing, but I’ve got Sans and Paps taking care of me, I’ve talked about them. Haven’t I?**

Frisk sent the lengthy message, got up, and ran downstairs. He found the two skeletons sitting on the couch, watching a random cooking show. Frisk ran up to Sans and held out his phone, the conversation with Toby was on the screen.

Sans skimmed over the texts, “So, you want to have a friend over?” Sans said as he looked up at Frisk, who nodded. “And you need pictures of us, so he could see what we look like?”

Once again Frisk nodded, tilting his head as if to say, ‘Well?’

Sans handed back Frisk's phone and looked at his brother, “It might be nice to have company over, and we can meet Frisk's friend.”

Papyrus agreed loudly, “Indeed, it would! I would be able to show my superior cooking skills and meet who you are always talking to!”

Frisk smiled and motioned for the two to scoot closer together. He raised his phone and snapped a picture of the skeleton brothers.

Frisk sent the picture with the message.

 

**Frisk: The one the right is Sans and the one on the left is Papyrus, my step-parents, if you will.**

He saw Toby had texted back minutes later.

 

Toby:  **k also my parents said it was fine. I'll come by tomorrow, give me your address.**

Sans scooted back over and sat Frisk between the brothers, “So when is he coming over?”

Frisk motioned for Saturday and Papyrus suddenly jumped up.

“Saturday! That's so soon! I have to make this house presentable!” Papyrus said as he ran around the house, starting to clean everything he saw.

Sans chuckled at his brother, he turned to Frisk sitting next to him. “Hey, kid, you might wanna clean your room too.”

Frisk nodded and ran upstairs, excited for Saturday.

* * *

 

-Saturday-

 

Frisk was anxiously sitting on the couch, fidgeting around. Toby had texted him, he would be there in 15 minutes, that was 10 minutes ago.

“Kid, calm down, you’re rattling my bones with how nervous you are”,Sans said. The skeleton was sitting next to Frisk, and he put an arm over Frisk's shoulder. “There's no need to worry, kid”.

Sans kept himself from rolling his eyes when his brother walked out from the kitchen, just as jittery as Frisk. “Does the house look nice? Does it look presentable? I don't want Frisk’s friend to think badly of the house...”

Sans sighed and patted the spot next to him on the couch, “Bro, it look fine, sit down.”

Papyrus sat beside his brother, Sans turned on the TV for a bit. Papyrus and Frisk jumped up when the doorbell rung, Sans just got up slowly.

“I got it, I got it”, the shorter skeleton said as he walked over to the door. He opened the door, at the door was Toby and his parents.

“Hello, you must be Toby,” Sans said as he shook Toby’s hand. He turned to the boy’s parents, “And you must be his folks, I'm Sans”, the skeleton shook their hands, the father’s then the mother’s. They introduced themselves as Mark and Jen.

“Frisk!” Toby smiled, rushing into the house to pick up Frisk in a hug.

Sans smiled and looked back at the parents.

“Well, we should really get back to Grandpa. Behave, Toby!” Jen smiled and waved goodbye to her son.

She paused as she started off the front stoop, turning back to Sans with a softer, hopeful smile. Sans nodded to her .

After shutting the door, Sans turned to see Toby set Frisk down, the boy’s hair now tousled and his cheeks rosy from excitement. Toby had a bag slung over his shoulder, packed full of things to later be revealed. Frisk took his hand and led him to where Papyrus stood, smiling brightly at the new arrival.

“Welcome, Toby! Frisk has spoken of you a lot since he started school,”

Frisk blushed, shaking his head, Toby grinning next to him,”Oh, did you tell you how cute I was as well?”

Frisk pushed at Toby’s hip without much force behind it, and the older boy laughed. Sans stepped forward.

“Frisk, how bout you take him upstairs and show him your room?” He suggested.

Frisk nodded, taking Toby’s hand again and leading him up the stairs.  He opened the door to his room, revealing the neatly cleaned space with not much more than a bed, bookshelf, and dresser.

Toby put his bag on the ground, “Nice room, is there anyplace I can put my shoes?”

Frisk nodded and pointed at the closet.

“Kay”, Toby said as he took off his shoes and opened the closet. “Um, Frisk are these your dresses?”

Frisk froze, he completely forgot about the dresses in his closet.

**Guess who thinks you’re a freak now?**

Frisk hurriedly stepped forward, shaking his head,”N-no, they’re my friend’s. Not mine. Not mine,” He looked anywhere but Toby’s face.

Toby didn’t seem to be paying attention to him, though, he was rummaging through the closet, looking at everything held there.

With a squeal he pulled out a specific one, the same one Toriel had encouraged him to wear to school the first day. Frisk felt a pang of guilt.

“This is too cute, why haven’t you worn this?” Toby asked in disbelief, holding the dress up to Frisk to look at him.

Frisk stumbled back from his touch, confused,”What?”

“You would look awesome in this! Why don’t you wear it?” Toby glanced from the hearts splashed along the chest to Frisk’s barren clothes he was currently wearing.

Frisk felt his lower lip shake threateningly,  **He’s… He’s just joking. He hates it, you know it.**

Chara seemed uncertain herself, and Frisk hesitated before he spoke, very softly.

“I could try it,” He said, just barely above a whisper.

“Please?” Toby asked excitement.

Frisk nodded and took the dress from him and slipped in the closet, which had enough room for him to change in without being suffocating. He closed the door behind him and slipped out of his jeans slowly, then his shirt. He slipped the dress on over his head and shifted his weight from foot to foot, truly just wanting to curl up and disappear. He forced himself to open the door and Toby looked him over happily.

“Cute! It would look better with a little necklace, though,” Toby smiled brightly.

Frisk smiled in return, fingers lifted the corners of the dress as he twisted his hips side to side gently. His face grew warm.

“Alright, enough dress up. Pjs? I’m sick of jeans, to tell you the truth,” Toby told him.

Frisk nodded and walked to his dresser, pulling out a pair of fluffy flannel pants he’d stolen from Sans a while back and a black stretchy tank top Papyrus had given him.

He showed Toby where the bathroom was so the boy could change and quickly hung up the dress once more before changing into his own choice of PJs. The pants were warm and the tank top fit to his torso quite well, but it was a little big. He pulled a jacket off of the bed post, one he’d hung there earlier, and tugged it on as well, cold as usual.

When Toby didn’t return for a while, Frisk poked his head out of the door to investigate and found the older boy talking with Sans.

Sans’s gaze rose to him on the stairs,”Are those mine?”

Frisk nodded with a mischievous smile and Frisk held up his hand, his pointer finger, thumb, and pinky finger out and his two middle fingers curled in. Which was “I love you”, in sign language, Frisk knew a few signs to help him communicate.

Sans chuckled and stood up from the couch,”Are we going to Grillby’s?”  He asked both of them.

“Grillby's? What’s that? A restaurant?” Toby asked as he got up, following Sans and Frisk to the door.

Sans just smiled wider, “Follow me and you'll find out.”

Toby just shrugged and started talking to Papyrus about his outfit and how'd he make it.

“We need to get together and make an outfit”, Toby said and Papyrus agreed ecstatically.

“We're here”, Sans said as they stopped in front of Grillby's. Sans opened the door for everybody and motioned for them to come in.

Toby walked in next to Frisk and looked around with a large smile. He waved to monsters that were in the bar, he jumped when a white, puffball greater  dog jumped into his arms, sniffing him and licking his face.

“Aw, what a cute puppy!” He said as he petted the dog’s head. He put greater dog down and watched as the dog jump into armour before getting pulled to the bar by Frisk.

Grillby greeted him, “Hello, Blossom, who's this?” The bartender snapped his fingers, and a flower crown grew in Frisk's hair,it had become a routine after the first time.

“My friend, Toby”, Frisk answered. He turned to his friend who was chucking,Frisk just raised an eyebrow.

“Blossom?” Toby said.

“Well… I. I mean-”

Frisk was cut off by Toby saying, “You're adorable, those flowers would match the dress you were wearing earlier.”

Grillby chuckled at the two, “I'm Grillby, owner of this restaurant. May I say, I haven't seen any other humans except Frisk come into here. Your a welcoming sight.”

Toby smiled, “It's nice here, cozy. I'm definitely coming back here.”

Grillby nodded, “And you're welcome to do so, now, what would you like?”

Toby's eyes lit up, “Do you have milkshakes?”

Grillby nodded again, Toby squealed, “Chocolate, please.”

Frisk said, “Same”.

“Can I have a banana one, please?” Papyrus asked and received a nod from the flame.

Grillby completely ignored Sans and went to make everything. They talked for a bit, Toby took a closer look at the flowers in Frisk's hair and was surprised to see they were made of fire.

Grillby came back out with their orders and gave it to the respected person.

He gave Sans a ketchup bottle, in which Sans replied. “You know I love it when you remember.”

Grillby folded his arms, “Sans you order the same thing every time you come here.”

Everyone chuckled at that, Toby turned towards Frisk,a devious smile on his face.

“I've determined that I'm now going to call you Blossom.”

Frisk groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on. It's the perfect nickname,everyone will love it, and you know it!” Toby wrapped his arms around Frisk and pushed his face next to his own. “Isn't that right, Blossom?”

“Oh, shut it!”


	9. Chapter 9

-few months later-

 

“Are you guys going to the dance?”

Toby asked as he put his books on the lunch table and slid into a seat next to his boyfriend. Everyone nodded, except for Frisk who raised her eyebrows.

Toby turned to him with a surprised expression, “You've been to a dance before, right?”. There was a gasp when Frisk just shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, no. No, no. We have to change this, you're coming with us.” Frisk was about to disagree with her friend, but Toby just held up a hand to stop her. “I'm not asking, I'm telling you, Frisk”.

“ I don't even have a dress nice enough for something like that.” Frisk retorted as she crossed her arms.

Toby smiled wickedly back at Frisk, “Honey, have you met me? If you don't have a dress, then I'll make one. Trust me with these people”, he pointed at Alice and Maggie, both had a the same smile Toby had. “I can do anything”.

That's how Frisk found herself standing in the middle of his own living room, surrounded by her friends and Papyrus.

“So maybe something flowy? Definite sleeves and goes down to your ankle is what I'm thinking.” Toby turned to everybody else, “Same?”

“Yeah, but the bottom needs to have a frilly about it” Alice agreed.

“I think it needs to be black”, Maggie chipped in from where she sat on the couch.

Toby turned to her and glared, “We are not! That's a horrible color for Frisk!”

“Wait!” Papyrus exclaimed before searching through the rolls of fabric Toby had brought. He picked out a pearl white fabric, “What about this?”

There was a squeal, “Yes! He'll be a little angel!”

Then, for the next two days, Frisk was subjected to endless amounts of fashion. Everybody was staying at Frisk's house, because it was 2 days before the dance and everyone was going to visit anyway.

They got the dress done in a day, with everyone's help, the next day was just for alterations and finer details. They had taken the dress to Grillby's for any advice or details that would be best, but the flame bartender said it would look beautiful on his Blossom. He then made a cherry blossom corsage and gave it to Frisk, a present he explained.

They were getting ready for the dance, Toby was helping Frisk into the dress. “Did you hear about the party?”

Frisk shook his head.  
“Well, apparently everyone's invited, wanna go? It starts a little before the dance ends”

Frisk shrugged his shoulders, she leans down to slip into boots they had picked out for the dress.

“Yeah, parties aren't really my thing either, Alan wanted me to ask” Toby explained as he flattened the dress in a few places. He turned Frisk towards the stand-up mirror, “Ta-da!”

The dress fell along Frisk’s frame in a way no other dress had. The open, circle top accentuated her shoulders and neck and the light lilac purple made the rosiness on her cheeks stand out. The sleeves fell to only just past her elbows, but the rest fell to the floor in a graceful manner, still fluffy despite it’s length. Frisk, underneath the dress, wore flats, the same color as the belt and collar of the dress.

Frisk smiled wide, she took her hand and made a circular motion around his face, ‘Beautiful’.

Toby chuckled, “We worked hard on that, and it was worth every minute”, Toby held out the crook of his elbow. “Let's dazzle this world!”

Frisk laughed and slid her arm through Toby's elbow.

Frisk and Toby walked downstairs and was met with Papyrus squealing at Frisk. Sans had ruffled her hair and said she looked fantastic. Frisk had looked around for Maggie and Alice, but she remembered they left an hour earlier to help set up the dance. Or Alice help and Maggie sit around eating snacks.

“Let's go, Kiddos”, Sans said as he held the door open for the pair. “Follow me, I know a shortcut,” the skeleton said as he turned away from the direction of the school.

Toby raised his hand to say something but Frisk just pulled down her hand and shook her head. They followed Sans and ended up in front of the school.

Sans said, “Alright, call me when this is over, OK?” He then turned around and walked away.

Toby whipped around, but found Sans was gone. He turned to Frisk with a confused look, “How did he...?”

“Don't ask, cause I don't even know” Frisk answered, as he pulled Toby into the school. It was early but it was still crowded, Frisk and Toby had to hold each other's hand, so they didn't lose each other. They went into the gym, and gotten into an empty corner.

Toby turned to Frisk, “Hey, I'm going to find Alan, you go find the twins.” Toby walked away, almost melting into the crowd.

It took Frisk a while to find the twins, she had to ask everybody she knew. More than once it was a wild goose chase, people had actually called a search. She was more than relieved to find them.

“Blossom! You look adorable in that dress!” Alice yelled as soon as she saw him.

“She better look good in it, we spent a shit-load of time on it.” Maggie said as she sipped on punch, she choked when her sister had elbowed her. Despite not caring for fashion, the brutish girl was wearing a tux, similar to Toby’s.

Frisk put the tips of his fingers to his chin and pushed his arm outward. ‘Thank you’

Both smiled at that, Alice leaned forward and hugged the smaller boy.

They went back to the corner in the Gym, talking about anything that came in mind. People came by and complemented Frisk in his dress, some people has less then good comments.

“What's with the dress, Faggot?” Was one of them, given by Daniel, he used to hang around Eric a the time. But when Eric stopped bullying Frisk, he left and started a group of his own.

Frisk rolled his eyes and was about to walk away but something surprised him.

“Fuck off, douchebag” Maggie said.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “Are you talking to me, bitch?”

“Yeah, we are”, Maggie snarled.

A few of Frisk’s other friends crept up behind the pair, narrowed eyes and unhappy faces. Alice stepped forward, hiding Frisk behind her but allowing Maggie to continue,”Get out of my face,”

Daniel scowled at the group, growing flustered with the large number of defenders for such a seemingly small issue, “Group of fucking misfits”. He walked away with his friends in tow.

Frisk was dazed, eyes searching the crowd as if expecting them to call Daniel back and let him poke fun. He swallowed hard, hands twisting in the soft ruffled of his dress as he tried to blink away tears.

Maggie turned back to Frisk, frown on her face. “Fuckers, they need to grow up”, she noticed Frisk had tears in his eyes, “Frisk don't listen to ‘em, you look awesome!”

Frisk sniffled and shook his head, “You guys stood up for me.”

Alice put an arm around his shoulders, “Of course, you're our friend, and friends stick up for each other.”

Frisk nodded his head into Alice’s shoulder, hugging her back softly. Perhaps the night would be better than planned.

Everybody stood in the corner of the gym, occasionally busting out in dance when a good song came on. After an hour, Frisk noticed something. Toby was nowhere to be seen, he said he would be back after he found Alan. Frisk started asking around if anybody had seen his friend, but everyone said they had seen him leave the gym, not come back.

He got his answer, he was talking to Maggie and Alice about it when someone grabbed his wrist, roughly. He turned around and found Toby dragging him to the exit.

His friend had puffy, red eyes, like he had been crying recently, his voice sounded broken.

“Come on, Frisk, this dance sucks. Let's go to that party, I heard they started early.” That was all he said, he didn't explain why he pulled Frisk out of the dance or why he refused to look at him. He just pulled Frisk along a couple blocks in silence until they arrived to a house that had people flooding in and out of it.

Toby rushed in, ignoring people who called his name, and headed straight for the kitchen. Frisk gave people a apologetic smile as he was passing by, he was wondering why Toby was going to the kitchen.

He figured out quickly when Toby went up to a table that had half red cups filled with what Frisk could tell was probably beer. The other half were small clear cups filled with bright colored drinks, ranging from a electric blue to a sunshine yellow. Toby went up to the table and started knocking back brightly colored shots.

Frisk had stopped him at three shots, and gave the look saying, ‘Why?’

Toby responded by shoving a shot to Frisk, “Try it.”

Frisk was about to shake his head and hand it but Toby had insisted. “Come on, Frisk, I don't want to drink alone. Please? Do it for me?”

Frisk looked at Toby, “I will, if you tell me why we ran out of the dance?”

Toby sighed and agreed.

The smaller boy nodded,he looked down at his drink, the bright green liquid taunting him. He sighed, closed his eyes and took the shot.

He immediately started to cough as the burning liquid slid down his throat. Toby laughed and handed another shot to Frisk, when he gave Toby a glare, his friend just said.

“I don't want to talk about it now, but if we keep drinking then I'll loosen up and tell you.” Toby gave his friend puppy eyes, he couldn't refuse.

Frisk’s memory was blurry after that, only remembering snippets of the party. He remembered taking a lot more shots, and sipping on cups of beer. He remembered the loud music and the flashing lights, he lost Toby more than once, only to find him a few minutes later.

Eventually Frisk lost Toby and didn't find him, he quit looking after 20 minutes. That's where he was now, sitting on the floor, back against a wall, and staring blankly at the crowd in front of him. He was incredibly drunk, he couldn't walk straight, so he resorted to sitting down.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Frisk looked up at the sleazy voice, he found three people standing in front of him, all three grinning darkly.

The one who had spoken had stepped closer to Frisk, he leaned down and got close to Frisk's face. Frisk could smell the beer on his breath when he said, “A boy in a dress? Well this is a rare sight to see, isn't it boys?”

The other two boys snickered, the boy in front of Frisk smiled and took Frisk's chin roughly.

“Well if you dress like a girl, you must act like one, right?” The boy pulled Frisk's head up and down in a forced ‘yes’, all the while Frisk tried to break out of his grasp. “Yes? Then suck my dick, girls do that”, the boy said vulgarly before pulling Frisk closer to his face.

Frisk pulled back as hard as he could, he broke out of the boy's grasp and doing so cause him to slam his head into the wall behind him. Frisk then heard a voice, **Frisk, don't let them do this to you.**

The boy chuckled and put both hands on either side of Frisk's head, trapping Frisk,and leaned closer. “What's wrong? Aren't you a girl? Or are you a faggot like Toby? Honestly, I can understand why Alan did that to him, I wouldn't be able to stand him too.”

Frisk leaned further into the wall as the boy got closer, he stopped when a voice behind him yelled, “Hey,Mark, back off.”

Mark scowled, leaned back and looked behind him. His scowled turned into a grin, “Aw, come on Parker, I was just having fun with the b- sorry girl.” Mark turned back to Frisk and grabbed his chin roughly again, “beside, she's enjoying it, aren't you?”

Parker took a threatening step forward, “I said, back off.”

Mark raised an eyebrow and got up, “And what will you do?”

Frisk took the moment, he got up and ran. He vaguely remembered hearing a “hey!”, but he ignored it. He pushed through people, stumbling through the house until he got outside. He was about to turn in a random direction, hoping to find a way home, but a hand grabbed his shoulder gently.

He reeled around, arm back ready to punch, but he found the boy who had defended him, Parker. Except now he had a large bruise on his right eye, but he had a smile on.

“Hey, sorry about Mark, he's an asshole. I try to keep him in check, but tonight I leave for a minute and he's got someone pinned up.” Parker tried to joke but Frisk just stared at his black eye. Parker touched it gingerly, “It's not that bad, you should see Mark, he'll feel it in the morning.”

Frisk smiled but it didn't last long, as he got nauseous and dizzy, he almost fell over if it wasn't for Parker. He caught Frisk and gently sat him on the ground he found Frisk's phone. “Do you have anyone I can call to pick you up?”

“Sans”, Frisk said shortly as he focused on the grass in front of him to ignore the nausea.

Parker nodded, he got to Sans contact before calling him, Parker sat next to Frisk. Within seconds Sans picked up the phone, Frisk could near the corner end of the call.

“Frisk! Where the hell are you? I've been trying to call you for the past two hours!” Sans yelled furiously.

Parked cleared his throat, “um, Hello? This is Sans right?”

“Yes and who is this? Where's Frisk?” Sans questioned.

“I'm Parker and Frisk is sitting right next to me. Things got rough at party, and to sum it up, Frisk needs to be picked up.” Parker explained.

“What?!” Sans yelled, “Why?- Ugh, where are you?”

Parker told him the address and Sans responded angrily, “I'll be there in a few minutes”, then hung up.

Parker put Frisk's phone back into the pocket it came from, sighing as he laid back on his hands, “he sounded pretty angry, I'd say you're pretty screwed,Frisk.”

Frisk nodded, still staring at the grass, eventually he leaned over and laid his head on Parker's shoulder. The other boy didn't seem to mind, so Frisk stayed there, he closed his eyes.

Fin


	10. Chapter 10

Frisk had cracked open his eyes, and immediately closed them, the bright light burning. But seconds after opening his eyes, he felt waves of nausea, he shot out of bed and into the bathroom connected to his room. He stumbled to the toilet, and started throwing up, it had tasted worse coming up then going down. After a minute he started to dry heave, then he laid back against the wall, head pounding. He studied the dark room, he didn't bother to turn on the lights.

While sitting there, he tried to remember what happened the night before. He remembered going to a party, drinking with Toby, being surrounded by guys, a boy named Parker coming to the rescue, and him passing out on his shoulder.

He looked down and found he was in his pajamas, someone must have changed him out of his dress. He got up slowly and walked out of the bathroom, squinting at the brightness of the room. He found his dress hanging up, he winced at how dirty it was. 

The once white dress, it had bright colored stains, the belt was missing and, somehow, had a few rips in it. He sighed as he checked the pockets of his dress for his phone, he found it but with something extra. 

When he took it out a little piece of paper fell out of the pocket. He tried to catch it but being as uncoordinated as he is now, he missed by a mile. He groaned as he knelt on the ground to pick it up, he snorted at what was written on it. 

It was a piece of paper, looked like it was ripped out of a notebook, that had someone's shaky handwriting. It had a simple ‘call me later’ and a phone number. But what made Frisk snort was that next to the name, Parker, was a used to be a winky face but Frisk guessed Parker thought differently of it because it was scratched out and next to it was a smiley face. 

Frisk put the note and his phone on his desk, he could text Parker later. Frisk had notice how dirty he felt, he decided it was time for a shower. He took his time washing, after he changed into black tee-shirt and sweat pants. He turned, and looked at the mirror,staring at his reflection. 

He was thinking, he knew he had to go downstairs at one point, he just didn't know what to say to Sans and Papyrus. He remembered how furious Sans sounded last night, and he knew how disappointed Papyrus would be. 

‘Maybe I should just get this over with’, Frisk thought, ‘like ripping off a bandage’. He looked in the mirror and found his reflection to have red eyes and a cruel smile. 

**What's wrong Frisk? You look a little down** , Chara giggled. 

Frisk sighed, this has happened before. First it had freaked him out but now, every time he passes a mirror or a window, his reflection is Chara, so he got used to it. 

Chara leaned closer,  **go on, go downstairs. You'll just get yelled at though** , Chara suddenly slammed his hand onto the glass, cackling at how much Frisk jumped.  **They'll say how much a disappointment you are** , Chara's voice rose and he started leaning closer to the glass.  **Then they'll leave you, and you'll be all alone again. You'll just reset to get them back, then** \- Chara pulled back and punched the glass. 

Frisk glanced at where he punched, expecting cracks but he found none. He looked back up at Chara and nearly screamed. 

Chara was right up on the glass, the entirety of his eyes were black with the pupils being pricks of blood red. His mouth was a giant crescent moon, he had no teeth, the inside of his mouth was black. His eyes and mouth leaked a black liquid that dribbled down his cheek and chin, it pooled on the pristine,white porcelain. His voice became distorted,  **I'll be in control, Frisk, and you can't escape it** , Frisk turned away and walked out of the bathroom quickly, he could still hear Chara's crazed laughing as he walked downstairs. 

As soon as Frisk walked downstairs he had to shield his eyes from how much light there was. All the curtains were pulled back and all the lights were on. Frisk had an arm over his eyes and blindly walked into the kitchen, where he immediately heard a deep, mocking voice. 

“Look who's finally up, aw, do you have a headache?”, Frisk looked under his arm to see Sans,he had a smile on but he looked furious. “It's beautiful day outside, decided that it was time to let a little light in.”

Sans was about to say something else but a tall skeleton came up behind Frisk and put a boney arm gently around the boy's shoulders. Papyrus's voice was unusually soft and quiet, “Good morning, Human. How are you feeling? Here sit down, I made you breakfast.” 

Papyrus sat Frisk down across from Sans, and walked over to a cabinet. He stopped before he reached it and looked at the windows, “All this sunlight is going to ruin my completion.” Papyrus then went around the whole kitchen and pulled the curtains in.

“What completion?” Sans asked angrily. 

“This completion!” Papyrus motioned around his face, “Sans, it's hard to keep a face like mine, and sun will just ruin it!” Papyrus turned back around, even though Papyrus's explanation didn't make sense, Sans huffed and went back to his newspaper he was reading. 

Frisk was now able to put down his arm without his headache coming back. Papyrus walked back to Frisk with a plate that was filled with fried eggs, bacon, and home fries, he also set a glass of water in front of Frisk. 

Frisk looked up and gave the skeleton a thankful smile, he was about to start eating but a crash made him jump and his headache flare up again. 

He looked over and found Sans standing over the shattered remain of a plate, he had a mock apologetic look, “Sorry, I got butterfingers.” 

That's how Frisk's day went, he would be sitting down, trying to calm his headache, when Sans would come along and do something that would make his headache flare up worse than before.

Sans would slam his hand onto the wall next to Frisk, or open the curtains that Papyrus closed, at one point Sans took out his trombone and started to play, ‘Practice’ he said. But Papyrus would be there to help him, close curtains, giving him headphones to play calming music, or just a person to sit next to.

Eventually Frisk had enough, it was around 7, Sans was just finishing up another round of trombone practice when Frisk just stood up, walked up the stairs, and quietly closed the door behind him without a word.

Frisk went over and sat on his bed, he looked down at the floor. He heard Chara,  **See? I told you, Sans was angry and Papyrus was just showing you pity. Next, they'll leave you, everyone does. It would be better if you just reset now** . 

Chara kept going, Frisk just sat there and listened, not bothering to push him away. He didn't even know he started crying until he saw droplets hit the carpet below him.

* * *

 

-meanwhile downstairs-

 

Sans watched Frisk go up the stairs, the brothers sat in silence until Frisk's door closed.

“Sans, you shouldn't have done that”, Papyrus said.

Sans put his trombone on the floor next to the couch, before looking nonchalantly at his brother. “I don't know what you're talking about, bro.”

Papyrus crossed his arms and looked angrily at Sans, “Don't act innocent! You broke that plate on purpose, and you've never played your trombone for practice in years!”

Sans was silent, he just stared at the TV stonily.

Papyrus turned off the TV and turned to his brother, “Sans you can't ignore me! What you were doing was uncalled for!”

Sans looked up quickly, he asked confused, “What do you mean uncalled for? We trusted him to go to a dance and come back, that's it. Clean cut, but no he goes out to a party, and gets smashed! I think my reactions are called for!”

Papyrus replied quietly, “You were the same way.”

“What? No, I wasn't”, Sans asked as his face scrunched up. 

Papyrus looked at his brother, his voice gentle, “Do you not remember? I had to bring you home multiple times from grillby's because you could not walk home yourself or you end up sleeping at his bar. But now, you control it, you know your limits.”

“Yeah, bu-” Sans retorted but was cut off.

“My point is, Sans, you have made mistakes, a lot of them, but you have learned from them. I think the human has too.”

Sans scoffed, “How? If he was like me, it would take awhile to learn his lesson.”

“Did you see how sick and miserable the human was? I think the human learn his lesson without you making it worse.” Papyrus said before turning the TV back. 

The tall skeleton heard a sigh and the other skeleton get up and stretch. “I better apologize to the kid then.”

Sans saw his brother nod before he walked upstairs, he waited at Frisk's door for a bit. He took a deep breath in before knocking on the door gently, “Kid?”

No answer. 

“Kid, I wanted to say I'm sorry, let me in”, Sans waited for a response. When he got none he said, “ OK, kid, I'm coming in.”

Sans slowly opened the door and found Frisk sitting on his bed, head down, his hair formed a curtain around his head so Sans couldn't see his face but he could hear sniffling. 

Sans walked over and sat next to Frisk, he put an arm around the boy's shoulders, “Hey kid, come on don't cry. I… I wanted to say I'm sorry, I was being a asshole and it wasn't called for.”

Frisk kept his head down, but he shook his head.

“No? Kid, we all make mistakes, we learn from them. Hell, I've made my mistakes, some I wished never happened but I learned from them.” Sans said as he scooted Frisk closer to him.

Frisk looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

Sans Put his hand on Frisk's hair and started to stroke his hair soothingly, “Kid, I don't know if you know this, but I was a heavy drinker,” Sans saw Frisk look up at him. “Yeah, before you fell I drank a lot, almost everyday. I've brought it down to a cold one every once and awhile, but the point is I made a huge mistake and I finally learned my lesson.”

Frisk gave him a questioning glance.

Sans sighed, “Kid this might take a minute, here let's lay down.” Sans and Frisk laid down on the bed, Frisk using Sans arm as a pillow. When they got comfortable Sans started, “Well, what happened…

 

_ Sans finished off the bottle he was drinking and slammed it on the table, he slurred, “Grillby, ‘nother.” _

_ The flame took the bottle and shook his head, “You had enough for today,Sans, I've called your brother, he's coming to pick you up. _

_ In Sans drunken mind, he couldn’t comprehend why he would need Papyrus. “no, no, ‘m fine, watch”, Sans got off the stool to prove his point. But as soon he took a single step, he lost balance, he caught himself on the bar and started giggled, “guess not” _

_ Grillby sighed, went around the bar and helped Sans back into his seat, he went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He put the water in front of Sans, sat in the stool next to Sans and laced his fingers together, setting them gently on the bar. “Sans, mind telling me what's wrong?” _

_ “S’ nothin’ wrong”, Sans said as he laid on his arms on the bar, ignoring the water he was given.  _

_ Grillby said calmly, “Sans, I've been in this business for awhile, I can tell when a monster is lying or telling the truth. Sans, you're lying, look, me and your brother have decided you need help.” Grillby spoke softly, “but, we need you to tell us what’s wrong, Sans, we just want to help you.” _

_ “Ever feel like giving up?” Sans said suddenly. _

_ “Beg you pardon?” _

_ “Ever feel like you should stop trying? Like nothing you can do will ever help, it can never be stopped?” Sans chuckled spitefully, “it's like fate has something out for you, not letting you have a happy ending.” _

_ “Sans..” Grillby started but was cut off.  _

_ “Nevermind, you wouldn't understand”, Sans said as he laid back on his arms.  _

_ Grillby tried to get more out of the skeleton but Sans just stayed silent, eventually both sat in silence until Papyrus walked in. Grillby got up and spoke quietly to Papyrus, then tall skeleton nodding.  _

_ “We'll talk about this later”, was the only thing Sans heard Grillby say, the flame turned back to Sans, nodded before walking into the kitchen. _

_ Sans felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Papyrus behind him with a soft look. He held out a hand for Sans, usually Sans would take the hand and his brother would haul him up on his back to carry him home. But today, Sans wasn't having it, he pushed the hand away and got of the stool.  _

_ Papyrus frowned but followed his brother, he put a hand on Sans's shoulder to steady him when he noticed Sans stumbling. _

_ They got out the restaurant when Papyrus asked, “Sans, what's wrong?” _

_ Sans stopped walking and groaned, “Why is everyone asking? ‘M fine!” He looked up at his brother angrily, his brother looked down at him, irritated. _

_ “Sans! We can all see that you're unhappy about something!” _

_ “You wouldn't understand” _

_ The short answer seemed to irritate his brother more, “Well, if you would just tell me, then you would know if I understood or not!” _

_ Sans shook his head, “No, I know you wouldn't, Papyrus. Just drop it, I'll figure it out myself”, Sans turned around and started walking away. _

_ He stopped when his brother grabbed his shoulder, “Sans! Can you not see? You don't have to figure it out yourself, you have people who will help you! You have me”, Papyrus's voice was loud to begin but it slowly quieted until the last word was just a whisper. _

_ Instead of calming down, Sans became angry, the alcohol clouding his mind. “I said, drop it, Papyrus.” _

_ Papyrus grew desperate, “Sans, why? We can help you.” _

_ “You can't help me!” Sans yelled as he turned around, revealing a glowing, blue, right eye, “No one can help me!” _

_ Papyrus gaped at Sans, he took a step forward, “Sans, I can help you, I will always be here.” _

_ Sans lost it, he flashed back to where Papyrus had said this, and Sans would believe him. Until, minutes later he would find his brother's dust and a tiny, yellow flower calling him an idiot.  _

_ “Shut up!”, Sans roared. Sans raised a hand, his bone hand was covered in a blue aura. He pointed his hand at his brother, then Papyrus was covered in a blue aura and was lifted off the ground. _

_ “Sans? What are you do-” Papyrus asked until Sans threw his arm to the right, sending Papyrus through the window of the bar. Sans heard his brother scream, so he was about to walk into the bar but he saw flash of red and orange,then was out cold. _

 

_ … _

 

_ Sans woke up, he groaned and rubbed his face, desperately trying to remember what happened the night before. He shifted in his bed, when he froze, he was in his bed? Usually after a night of drinking he would land face first into his floor and sleep there for the night.  _

_ He took a look around the room and realized: this wasn't his room. It was way too nice and light was shining in, he long since cover the windows in his room.  _

_ “Uuuhh”, Sans said, he got out of the bed, but he wasn't paying attention. So his leg got caught in the bed sheets, he tripped and fell to the ground,causing a loud thud! “Shit” he whispered as he got up.  _

_ He heard soft footsteps before a knock at the door, “who is it?”, Sans called while trying to untangle himself from the blankets. _

_ The door swung open in answer, revealing Grillby, arms crossed, in the doorway. _

_ Sans paused for a moment before going back to the sheets, chuckling, “Heh, these sheets won't let me leave, I'm one of them. Maybe you should join me?”, Sans winked but the bartender stood solemnly at the door, flames flickering. _

_ Sans chuckled nervously, he untangled himself and stood up. “So, Grillby, mind explaining where I am?” _

_ “You're in the inn, I brought you here after I healed Papyrus. I think you two needed to be separated for a bit after what you did.” Grillby said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  _

_ Sans’s face scrunched up, “healed? What I did?” _

_ Grillby turned to Sans, surprised, “Sans how much do you remember of yesterday night?” _

_ Sans just shrugged, “Almost nothing, I remember drinking my fourth bottle and after it was just a blur.” _

_ Grillby took a moment before saying, “Sans, you got angry, and you threw your brother through one of my bar’s windows. I came in after that and knocked you out before you could do more damage.” _

_ Sans stood still in shock, “I… I did what?” _

_ Grillby said softly, “You broke two of his ribs and his forearm was fractured. I patched him up but it will take awhile for them to mend back together.” _

_ Sans stared for a moment before shaking his head and going for the door. “I got to go see Papyrus, thanks for the room Grillby.” He was going to walk out but Grillby caught him by the arm, Sans looked up and saw the bartender looking serious. _

_ “Sans, your brother wasn't worried about his own health,he was worried about you the whole time when I patching him up. Sans, he really cares about you, and I can see you care about Papyrus. I can see you want to protect him from something, but drinking like the world's gonna end, isn't going to help. Me and Papyrus have decided we're going to help you, even if you don't agree with it, OK?” _

* * *

 

“He has scars from that”, Sans raised his arm and let his sleeve fall. He pointed halfway up his forearm, “Right around here, you'll see it and he has them on his ribs too.”

Sans put his arm back down before continuing, “I went to our house, me and Papyrus talked it out for a bit. I told him as much as I could, and he seemed satisfied with that, I told him that I would appreciate his help with my problem. I also made a promise, a promise to always protect him.”

Frisk looked down guiltily.

Sans patted his head, “Kid, there's no need for that, I have Papyrus and I'm happy.”

Frisk slowly looked up at Sans, who smiled widely in return.

“Back to my point, kid, I told you this because I made so many mistakes and it took me a long time before learning my lesson. But eventually, I learned, you made a mistake and did you learn from it?” Sans asked.

Frisk nodded slowly. 

“There you go, as long as you don't do it again, I'm good.” Sans sat up and got off the bed, stretching, “I don't know about you, kid, but I'm  _ bone  _ tired.”

Frisk chuckled at the pun and watched Sans leave the room. But before the skeleton was completely out the door, he turned around to Frisk and said, “This doesn't mean you're off the hook, you're grounded for the next two weeks. Night, kid”, then he was gone. 

Frisk sighed,and he laid his head back down. He was about to go to bed, but his phone started to buzz. When he got up and checked it, he found that Maggie and Alice had been texting him all day. He picked up his phone, he paused for a moment because underneath his phone was the piece of paper he found this morning.

He picked up and studied the paper, Parker seemed like a nice person. He did help Frisk, he deserved at least a text, right?

Frisk nodded, then put the number into his phone and sent a message. 

**Frisk: Hey, is this Parker? I'm Frisk, the kid from last night** .

Frisk sat back on his bed, he texted Maggie and Alice while he waited. They had asked what happened last night,and Frisk told them that Toby dragged him to a party.

**Maggie: You heard what Alan did right?**

**Frisk: No?**

**Maggie: oh shit, yeah Alan told Toby that he wasn't going to the dance. But Alan came with a blonde twig bitch, Toby found him and was more than pissed. I think Alan hand a permanent handprint on his face.**

Frisk put his phone down as he came to a realization, that's why Toby was acting like that. Just then his phone buzzed again, he looked down at his phone and found it was from Parker.

**Parker: Hey! I was wondering if you'd find my note, anyways are you OK? You pretty much passed out on my shoulder, I thought you were dead for a minute.**

**Frisk: Yeah, I'm fine. I wanted to say thank you, I wouldn't have got home without you calling for me.**

**Parker: No Problem man, also, are you in Mrs. Andles class? I swear I've seen you in there.**

**Frisk: Yeah, I sit second to last row.**

**Parker: I knew it! Dude, can you believe the homework she gave us?! Like let me just write the whole book out for you, then maybe you'll be happy!**

Frisk laughed and laid down, he stayed like that for a good hour before he got up to get a drink before bed. He padded down the stairs quietly and walked past Sans on the couch, who eyed him oddly. Frisk went to the kitchen where Pap was washing dishes and the boy got a glass of water and took a few sips before the skeleton turned around. 

“You should be in your room, human, it may be best to listen to my brother,” he smiled softly, his tone quiet as he spoke,”Are you feeling okay?” 

The boy nodded, and his gaze shifted down. Right where Sans had said, there were two rough but light cracks in the bone, as well as one on his forearm. Frisk glanced at Sans, who held his gaze for no more than a second before looking away as if ashamed. 

Frisk looked back to Papyrus and raised his hand, pinkie, forefinger and thumb sticking out. Papyrus copied this, the sign for ‘I love you’, before Frisk turned and went back upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- Papyrus still has the scars because Flowey didn't reset after that, thinking that I'd be rather funny to have the smiley trash bag something to always feel guilty about.


	11. Chapter 11

-few months later-

“Then I said, no need to be so _scaly_ about it and I slapped his face with the fish!”, Parker snorted as he slammed his hand down on the lunch table.

Frisk chuckled from the seat next to the boy, he quietly listened to Alice respond on how rude that was. He was surprised on how quick his friends took to him, Parker had just walked up and said ‘hi’, then they were treating him like an old friend.

“Then-!” Parker stopped as Maggie stormed up and slammed her books on the table.

“Shut your fuckface for a minute, Pork”, Parker looked like he was going to retort but Maggie continued before he could. “ I have important news, so I was in the office, as I always am, and the principal left for a moment. She must’ve been new, cause the old one didn't trust me that much, but while she was gone I decided to take a looksie at students files.”

Maggie turned to Frisk with a deviant glint in her eyes, “I came across a certain person's file, and got an interesting tidbit. Frisk, mind explaining why your birthday is in two weeks and we had no idea?”

Both, Toby and Parker, turned to Frisk, mouths open.

Frisk just shrugged his shoulder in response.

“You don't just shrug your shoulders! It's your birthday!” Toby grabbed Frisk's shoulders and turned the boy towards him, “Do you have anything planned for your birthday?”

Once a again, Frisk shrugged his shoulders, Toby frowned and picked up his phone.

“I'm texting Sans, I know we're not on the best of friends right now, but I'll be damned if my friend slides by his birthday!”

Parker slung his arm around Frisk, “yeah! I mean, come on, you can't skip your birthday! You watch, this'll be the best birthday day ever, ma- er, woman?” Parker coughed awkwardly, “Uh, Frisk,not to be rude, but what are you today?”

Frisk blushed, he smiled shyly and just said, “boy.” Frisk checked his watch and got up, “See you later,guys.”

Parker sighed as he watched Frisk leave, “Man, I wish I didn't have to keep asking. I know he feels awkward answering.”

“He doesn't have to answer if you were just observant enough”, Toby said absentmindedly.

Parker threw his arms up, “ I can never tell! It's easy if Frisk has a dress on but after that it's a puzzle for me!” Toby crossed his arms and huffed, “I wish we had a system or a-"

“Code!” Toby and Parker said at the same time. Toby turned to Parker with a wide grin.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

“Probably not”, Parker answered.

* * *

 

-two weeks later-

Toriel leaned down and hugged Frisk, who was wearing the dress the goat women got her. “I'm so sorry, my child, I would stay but I have a meeting with the Mayor. You know,if I could I would stay and celebrate your birthday” Toriel apologized.

Frisk hugged back in a ‘I forgive you’.

Toriel let go and stood up, waving goodbye,then leaving. As she was already late for the meeting.

Frisk watched her leave before turning back to her friends, who were holding out a box.

“Before we go, we all have a present for you”, Parker said before giving the box to Frisk.

Frisk slowly ripped the wrapping and opened the box, inside were two pins. One was bright blue gems forming out a capital ‘B’ and the other was light pink gems forming a capital ‘G’. Frisk looked up at her friends and raised an eyebrow.

Toby stepped forward and explained, “So, Frisk imma be blunt to you, we've noticed how awkward it gets when we have to ask you what you are everyday. So all of us have come up with a code of sorts. As you can tell, ‘B’ is for boy, and ‘G’ is for girl, everyday you'll pick what you are so we can tell.” Toby rubbed the back of his neck, “Of course, you don't have to use this, we just thought this might be easier on you and us.”

Frisk looked at the, studying them for a minute. She then gently picked up the pink ‘G’ and pinned it to her dress before looking up at her friends and smiling.

They smiled in return.

“Kid, put all your stuff in your room. It's time for your birthday surprise”, Sans called as he got up from the couch. Frisk nodded, ran upstairs with her gifts and ran back downstairs, only to find Sans with a blindfold in his hands.

“It won't be a surprise if you see it from afar”, the skeleton explained as he put the blindfold on Frisk. “Ready?”, Frisk was about to ask what for but then she was lifted up.

“Jeez, kid, you've gotten heavier since the the last time I did this”, Sans said as Frisk hooked her arms around his neck.

It was a quiet walk to wherever they were going, she could tell her friends were being forced to be quiet though. Parker tried to talk but Frisk heard a pained grunt as he was elbowed. Eventually, they stopped and Frisk was put down, and her blindfold was removed.

She saw they were standing in front of Grillby’s, she looked over at her friends but they just gave her a ‘go on’ motion.

Frisk pushed open the door and nearly had had a heart attack, because as she opened the door every monster she'd ever met jumped out from their hiding place and yelled “Happy birthday!”

Frisk smiled and walked into the bar, there was balloons everywhere, multi colored streamers hanged from the ceiling and confetti dusted the ground. Monsters stopped her and wished her a happy birthday, she got to the bar to find Grillby behind it as usual. Frisk chuckled as she noticed a small rainbow party hat on his head.

Grillby leaned over the bar and patted Frisk's head, he grew a flower crown in her hair, “Happy birthday, Blossom.” He said before leaning back.

Frisk chuckled, then was encased in two blue, scaly arms. She was picked up and given a noggie, “Happy birthday, Twerp!”

Frisk twisted out of her grip, she turned around to find a smiling Undyne and a chuckling Alphys. “H-happy b-b-irthday, Frisk”, the shy reptile stuttered, “I-I hope you enjoyed my presents.”

Frisk nodded and Alphys smiled shyly, “I didn't know what m-mangas you like, so I just w-went with Black Butler. I want t-to surprise you but…”

Frisk shook her head and said a quiet ‘thank you’ before hugging Alphys.

Both jumped when Undyne suddenly yelled and pointed at Frisk and her group of friends. “Speaking of surprises, we've got one for all of you! Follow me!” Undyne turned around and walked away, leading the group to the other side of the bar.

Frisk turned Sans and Papyrus, they just gave her a shrug. Frisk's eyes widened at what he saw, all the tables were pushed back, leaving a semi circle against the wall. There was a temporary stage in the space, on top of the stage was a mic and a speaker.

Frisk looked up at Undyne to confirm what she saw was what she thought it was. She nodded and gave her a toothy grin, “Me, Alphys and Grillby decided to surprise everyone with a karaoke machine! No one’s used it though, guess everyone’s too afraid to get up there.”

Frisk instantly got an idea, “Sa-”, she said turning to the skeleton. Only to find empty space and a note on the ground that had Sans's handwriting saying, “Nope”. She looked around for a moment, they found him at the bar talking to Grillby.

Frisk grinned evilly, she motioned for Undyne to lean down. Frisk whispered in her ear for a moment, after, Undyne stood up, fixed her leather jacket and with a determined look and a smile,she walked over to the bar where Sans was.

Frisk and her friends walked over to a table in front of the stage and sat down, Frisk sat next to Papyrus and Toby. Papyrus gave Frisk a confused look, “Human, what did you tell Undyne?”

Frisk just smiled and pointed at the bar, all turned to watch a scene unfold. Undyne calmly walked up to Sans, tapped his shoulder and both started to talk. Frisk couldn't hear what they were talking about from where she sat, but she could get the gist of it. Undyne pointed at the stage, but Sans had waved his hand in a ‘no’. He was about to turn back around but Undyne suddenly picked up the skeleton with ease and carried him over to the stage.

“Don't be a scaredy cat! Get up there, punk!” Undyne yelled as she threw Sans to the stage. The skeleton landed on his side, he got up, dusted off his coat, and looked towards Frisk for help.

Frisk just smiled mischeviously, and sat back with Papyrus.

Sans sighed and cleared his throat, then he walked up to the mic. He tapped it to make sure it was working, the noise caused everyone in the bar to quiet and turn to the stage. “Uh, hey, so I guess I'm gonna sing to you? Since I was forced up here, I'm going to pick the song.”

Sans walked to the speaker, messed with it for a bit, and stood up when a guitar started playing over the speaker. He continued, “It feels like a forever ago when I first met Frisk, I was waiting at my post when this small human walked up. Even though you didn't grow that much since”, Sans winked, “ I see difference from then and now. You've made mistakes, but you learned from them, me and Paps did too. It hasn't been easy raising you, but It's the best thing that's happened to me and I think I could speak for Paps too. Happy birthday, Frisk.”

There was applause, Sans quieted them, “Alright, now to the singing. Oh and Frisk?” Sans looked straight at Frisk with a wide smile, “I don't know if you know but in high school I was in choir, I can hit a few notes.”

With that Sans singing with a soft ,deep voice, “ _Well I never forget that first time I heard, that pretty mouth say that dirty word. And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into, But she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute. That I couldn't even act like I was mad, yeah I live for little moments like that_ ”   
_  
_ The bar was silent, Undyne, Frisk and her friends had their mouths open. Sans took a breath before continuing, “Well that's just like this last year on my birthday, she lost all track of time and burnt the cake. And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off and she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms. And I tried not to let her see me laugh, yeah I live for little moments like that.”

The music picked up, and Sans's voice swelled, “ _I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me,and I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be. It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans, when she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands. Yeah I live for little moments like that._ _”_

There was a break, nothing but a guitar playing. Sans just swayed back and forth to the beat before coming back in. “ _When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark and about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm. And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb, but she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up. Yeah I live for little moments, when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_ .” 

The music fell soft again as Sans finished it off, “ _Yeah I live for little moments like that._ ”

Frisk sniffled into her sleeves, the long purple fabric pressed tightly to her face. As Sans sang the last note it echoed in the air, leaving it for the rest of the bar to applaud to, she hopped off her chair and ran up to the stage, ignoring the stairs and trying to climb up the side. Sans walked away from the mic and helped her up, pulling the girl into a tight hug. The crowd clapped louder, more enthusiastic.

Sans hefted the girl up onto his hip and walked off the stage, carrying her with him.

Sans put Frisk back at the table, next to Papyrus. The skeleton just smiled, “I haven't heard you sing in a long time, brother.”

Sans chuckled, “Yeah, it's been awhile.”

Just then, Undyne jumped up from her seat, pointed at Sans and exclaimed, “Since when can you sing!?”

Sans just winked and shrugged his shoulders, “Wow, Undyne I find that really _flat_ , I never thought you'd be so _sharp_ towards me."

There was a collective groan and Undyne looked she was about rip someone's head off. Sans continued, “Oh come on, I thought I was _on beat_ , no need to be so _staccato_. Jeez I think my puns are on a-”

“Brother!”, Papyrus said.

“Sans!” Undyne growled.

“- _decrescendo_ ”

“AHH!” Papyrus and Undyne screamed as both jumped out of their chairs and ran at Sans. The short skeleton smiled, turned around and ran through the crowd.

After that, the party was great. More monsters went up on the stage to sing, some were fantastic like shyren. Then there were some where it was just screaming into the mic, but people applauded anyway.

Mettaton had arrived two hours later, as soon as he arrived the robot picked up Frisk. “Oh Frisk~ I'm so sorry I'm late, I was stuck in a concert. But I'm here now and I have a present for you!”

Mettaton pulled out a box and handed it to Frisk, she opened the box to find a sparkly blue dress and a pair of heels to match.

“I think blue would amazing on you, Princess”, Mettaton leaned down to match Frisk's height, “ I also have a darling tux for you when you're a prince.”

Frisk smiled and hugged Mettaton, “Oh, I knew you'd like it!” the robot squealed.

Then, Papyrus and Sans walked out of the crowd to join them by the table. “I swear to god Sans, one more pun and I'll-” Papyrus had seen Mettaton and froze, “M-m-Mettaton?”

Mettaton stood up and smiled charmingly at the tall skeleton, “Oh hello darling~ long time, no see.”

Frisk couldn't tell how, but Papyrus blushed and the skeleton could find any words to say, so he just stood there saying “uh” over and over again.

Mettaton stepped forward and took Papyrus's chin, “What's wrong darling? Cat got your tongue?”, he leaned closer to the skeleton.

Papyrus got worse, his blushed a deeper red and he was practically shaking. But as Mettaton got closer to the skeleton, Sans slid right in-between them and pointed to the bar, “Oh, look. I think Grillby is bringing out the cake, let's go!”

All turned to the bar, where Grillby was actually bringing out a colorful birthday cake. All of them walked to the bar, Sans in-between Papyrus and Mettaton, the short skeleton glared at the robot.

    Mettaton grinned back at him, eyes shining mischievously.

Frisk got up on a stool to get up to the bar, she smile at the rainbow cake before her. Grillby had obviously spent a lot of time on it, each swirl of new color outlining the words “Happy Birthday’, standing out brightly against the white background icing. Grillby waved his hand over it, lighting the candles all at once.

Then, everyone started to sing happy birthday, Sans had added a ‘cha cha cha’, in-between lines. Frisk smiled so bright, it challenged the sun, she blew out the candles after everyone was finished and got the first slice of the cake. Everyone ate the chocolate cake happily before going back to whatever activities they were doing.

Grillby had set up other activities then karaoke, he also set up corn hole outside. There was a small tournament between Frisk’s group, Frisk had paired with Sans, Toby paired with Parker, Grillby had come out of the bar to even the teams out because Maggie said this game sucks and sat back with Undyne and Alphys to watch. Papyrus had paired with Mettaton, the tall skeleton blushed while proclaiming that they would win, even though they were the first to be out.

Grillby, turns out, was an incredible shot, he scored most points between Alice and him. She would apologize for not being very good but the bartender just said it didn't matter as long as you're having fun.

Sans and Frisk made it to the finales because Frisk was a good shot. Sans had just thrown the bag half-heartedly, he'd use his magic to get the rest way there and to get the bag through the hole. He was called out on it but he said, “Never said I couldn’t use my magic.”

The finale game was Grillby and Maggie vs Frisk and Sans, halfway through the game Sans was using his magic to get the bag over to the outside. He was a almost there when Grillby snapped his fingers, then in Sans right eye the glowing blue pupil was covered in red flickering flowers.

“Ah!” Sans yelled in shock as his hand went up to his eye, his magic was released on the bag but not before it was thrown up, the bag landed on the ground with a dull thud. Sans looked at the flame bartender with his other good eye, “Grillby!”

He just shrugged, “Never said I couldn't use my magic” he repeated. Grillby leaned down, picked up a bag and threw it.

“Alright”, Sans whispered, the bag would have gone in but Sans made bones go around the hole. Making the bag bounce off uselessly, Sans saw Grillby take a step forward, “No need to be such a _hothead_ about it.”

Grillby froze,he slowly raised his hand and snapped his fingers again. The flowers in Sans eyes grew until they engulfed the skeleton with a light orange color. Sans screamed, not in pain but surprise. He smiled at Grillby, “it is on”, Sans summoned a gaster blaster, it blasted a beam near Grillby. It wasn't close enough to hit him to hurt, it just nicked his arm causing the fabric to rip.

The flame looked down at the rip, then back up at Sans. He then charged at the skeleton, and vise versa with Sans, bones flew everywhere, flames scorched the ground. Eventually, Undyne separated them because things were flying everywhere, coming close to Alphys. Everyone walked into the bar with a ripped uniform Grillby and a scorched Sans.

They were surprised when they walked back into the restaurant, when they left everything was happy and cheerful… but now it looked like there was a funeral, monsters were sitting with their heads down, and some monster was up on the stage singing a slow song.

Sans looked around for a minute before shaking his head, “We leave for five minutes and the world becomes dark. Hold on, imma fix this”, Sans turned to the monster on stage. He pointed at them and they became encase in blue magic, they had looked angrily at him. “Sorry but I can't have you bringing down the mood”, he moved them off stage.

He then looked at his brother, “Bro, I may need your help with this.”

The tall skeleton squinted at his shorter brother, “Sans if this is a trick…”

Sans held up his hands, “No! I swear! I just need more ompf, and I thought my awesome bro would help me. But if you're not up to the task then I guess..”

Papyrus beamed at his brother, “Of course I, the great Papyrus, will help you brother! Lead the way!”

Sans smiled wider at his trick working, “Come on bro, up on the stage.” Sans winked at the group before going up on the stage, he went over to the speaker. He fiddle with it for a second before coming back with a second microphone, the skeleton handed it to his brother.

Papyrus looked suspicious but he took it, then an upbeat tune started.

Sans started _Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me.I said, You're holding back, She said, Shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,Shut up and dance with me._ ” Sans turned to his brother.

Papyrus took the cue, “ _We were victims of the night,The chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light, Oh, we were bound to get together,bound to get together._ ” By then people were clapping to the beat, some were dancing too. Frisk and her group were directly in front of the stage, clapping along with huge smiles.

Sans moved next to his brother, _“She took my arm.”_

Papyrus jumped in, “ _I don't know how it happened._ ”

“ _We took the floor and she said_ ”, Sans held out the last word as Papyrus picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

_"Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said, you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, she said, Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me._ ” Papyrus and Sans sang simultaneously, by now some monsters were singing along.

Papyrus took the lead, “ _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks, my discothèque, Juliet teenage dream. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me, I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together_ . _She took my arm._ ”

“ _I don't know how it happened.”_ Sans chimed in.

Papyrus looked at Sans, smiling, “ _We took the floor and she said_ ”.

Sans put an arm on top of Papyrus's head, Papyrus shook his head but both continued on, “ _Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me.  I said, you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, she said,Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me!_ ”

Papyrus finally got enough of Sans on his shoulder and put him down. Sans just smiled apologetically while saying, “ _Oh, come on girl!”._ When he got to the ground Papyrus and Sans posed, back to back, looking at the crowd.

“ _Deep in her eyes”_ , Sans clapped and so did the rest of the crowd, “ _I think I see the future, I realize this is my last chance._ ”

“ _She took my arm,_ ” Papyrus clapped and the rest followed. “ _I don't know how it happened, we took the floor and she said_ ”. There was a pause, just music played. Everyone in the bar started to clap at the same time, some stomping the ground. This could easily be heard from outside but none of them could find themselves caring.

Everyone started to sing as loud as they could, “ _Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said, you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, she said, Ooh-ooh-hoo. Shut up and_ _dance!_ _"_

The music cut off, while the rest of the crowd sang, Papyrus and Sans sang into a dead microphone. Both stopped as they looked at their microphones in confusion, then monsters quieted down when they noticed that there was no music. Slowly, everyone followed the wire from the speaker to the wall, and they froze at what they saw.

Three men leaned against the wall, smiling. They looked like they were around 19, all wearing the same black jacket and low riding jeans, one was holding the plug to the speaker, swinging it around like a toy.

The man with the plug clicked his tongue, “Well, well, well. What do we have here? We heard music and thought we investigate, maybe join?” The man's smile grew sleazy, he chuckled “And look at what we found! A bunch of freaks and oh, would you look at that, regular people.”

The man was looking at Frisk's friends before settling back on Frisk, looking up and down her. He winked at Frisk, “Hey there, how about you come with me? I'll show you a real good time, maybe bring the twins along?”

Frisk gave him a look of disgust as he stepped back, Sans went in front of her, angrily he started, “Hey! Don't talk to-”.

But before he could finish, Grillby stepped in front of everyone, towering over the group of men. “Would you please leave my restaurant”, Grillby said calmly.

The group just chuckled, “Why? We just wanted to join you and besides, I have a right to be served, Fireball.”

Grillby let the name go, he just put his hands behind his back, “This is a private party, and while you might have the right to be served, I have the right to reject service and make you leave my property.”

The group sneered, “You won't lay a hand on me, freak.”

His friend walked up beside him to back him up, “Yeah! I thought all monsters went by a non-violence pact, like your queen said?”

The last friend came up smirking he said, “Looks like the animal can't control her pets, hell Goat Bitch probably couldn't tell her-”

The guy stopped talking as the bartender before them started to scare them. The once calm and organized flame, was now a ferocious, angry, flame. In a low, dangerous voice, Grillby said, “Don't ever talk badly of Queen Toriel, or I will make your life a living hell.”

Grillby paused for a moment, he picked up his foot and stamped it down hard enough to make the floor shake. Seconds after, the ground lit up in white-blue flames that reached up to the ceiling. Everyone stepped back from the flames, these were different from before.

Before, Grillby’s flames were orange, almost harmless, Sans had only felt a tickle. But these flames, these flames meant business, not for play and not for show. With a gasp even Sans stumbled back a step, eyes flickering over to Grillby cautiously. The flame’s sunglasses didn’t contain the anger in his eyes and glowed with a fiery green glow. He stepped past the border of flames, the crackling of the heat, which somehow did not reach those other than the strangers, the only sound until a moment later a scream, then another, of fear ripped through the uneasy silence. Footsteps, running. San’s blue glow faltered, unsure what was beyond the flames. They soon died, to reveal Grillby rolling up his sleeves.

He raised his head to the group, pushing his glasses up. The green had fallen away to the usual orange flame, he looked at the floor and sighed at the black scorch marks. He walked over to the speaker and plugged it in, he turned back to the group, arms held out wide. “What are you waiting for? Let's have fun!” hue.

All the monsters stood silent for a moment, but they broke out of their shock, looked at each other and shrugged. Sans leaned down to Frisk and his friends, “That's why I don't piss him off, when he's angry, he's a literal Satan.”

Everyone chuckled, then started clapping to the beat as the music came back on. Sans turned to his brother, “Hey bro, we got some unfinished business.”

Papyrus smiled at his brother, “Let's go Sans!”

Both got up to the stage, took their microphones and posed again, back to back. Sans held up three fingers and started to count down, when it got to one he pointed at the crowd and said, “ _Shut up and dance!_ ”

Suddenly everyone started to sing along with the skeletons, “ _Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said, you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny, she said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,Shut up and dance with me!_ ”

Papyrus and Sans repeated, “ _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me! Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me!_ ” Both ended it with a fist pump into the air, the crowd was roaring. They said a thank you before getting off the stage.

The party went on for another hour, then people slowly trickled out of the bar. Frisk said thank you for coming to each monster and sorry for the fight. The monster just waved it off with a big smile and saying it was the best party they've been too so far.

It was around nine when the bar was empty except for Frisk and his group, Mettaton left saying he needed his beauty sleep. They were helping packing up and cleaning up when Grillby came out from behind the bar with a camera.

So they grouped together while Grillby set up the camera, Frisk being in the middle with Sans and Papyrus on either sides of him and everyone else spread put beside her. Grillby pressed the timer button and ran back behind everyone since he was tall and could be seen over everyone. They held their smiles until they saw the flash, them they broke out of their poses.

They crowded around the camera to see how it turned out and were surprised. “Seems like your haunted Frisk!”, Toby said jokingly.

In the picture everything was normal except for behind Frisk was a shadow and two red orbs floating above her shoulder. Frisk and Sans froze but everyone else just brushed it off as the camera's flash. Both gave each other a look before agreeing with the rest

**I don't like to be ignored and I thought it would be nice to show my face** , Chara said while doing his crazed chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to the people who made these songs.  
> Brad Paisley- Little moments
> 
> Walk The Moon- Shut Up and Dance


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

-year later-

Frisk was hunched over over the lunch table, blue ‘B’ sparkling on his chest. Toby sat next to him, chattering away about some boy he saw that was too cute to be allowed. On his other side sat Parker, his arm over the back of Frisk's chair, talking to Maggie about the newest DC movie that was coming out.

Parker was talking about how his superhero was superior when Alice walked up and sat down next to her sister, all dreamy eyed.

Maggie smirked at her sister, “What's got you all sunshine and rainbows, sis?"

Alice stuck her tongue out, but smiled dreamily again, “My crush asked me out to the dance!”

Maggie's eyes widened, “Kyle? That little runt in your math class? Jeez, I thought you moved on,” she stabbed a piece of macaroni off her plate.

“He said he was sorry about that and didn't mean it! He said he learned his lesson!” Alice exclaimed.

“Like hell he did! If he did learn his lesson, then he would have kept away from you. But this time I won't be so easy on him!”, Maggie suddenly got up from her chair, eyes ablaze with anger. But she was pulled back down by Toby and Alice, who just shook their heads.

Maggie sat back down in her chair with a huff, she looked like she remembered something, and turned to Frisk and Toby. “Hey, can you guys going? With what had happened last year, I'm not sure."

Toby sighed and crossed his arms, “I'm allowed to go, I just have to call in every hour. Ya know, to tell my parents I'm not at a party.”

Frisk shrugged his shoulders, he said quietly, “I don't know if I'm going or not.”

Frisk collected his stuff and got up as the table looked at him confusingly. Toby spoke up, “Why?”

Frisk shrugged again, “No one has asked me out, so I don't see why I would go. See you later guys”, Frisk said before turning to go to his next class.

They sat in silence for a moment before Maggie grinned at Parker, “I saw that Parker.”

The boy spluttered, “What are you talking about!”

Toby sighed, “Sweetheart, everyone could see it. You're not very secretive about what you're thinking.”

Parker looked wide-eyed at his friends, “I really don't know-”

Alice interrupted him, a soft smile graced her features, “When are you gonna ask Frisk out?”

Parker blushed and turned to a stuttering mess, “I, uh.. Well you know… uh, it's not like… I uh, I really… Uh.”

Toby patted his back, “Parker, calm down, deep breaths. How were you gonna ask him out to the dance?”

Parker calmed down and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I, you know, was just gonna ask the day before the dance, nothing special.” There was silence and everybody stared the Parker, who raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Toby sighed, “Sweetie, you can't just ask someone as special as Frisk a simple ‘hey wanna go to the dance?’ It needs to be big! Extravagant! Fantastic!” Toby paused and looked Parker up and down, “We'll help you, right guys?”

“Yeah!”

“Might as well, I have nothing better to do.”

Toby smiled, “Awesome! But Parker, no offense, but I think we're gonna need extra help.”

Parker raise an eyebrow, “Who?”

* * *

 

-a day later-

“Of course me and Sans will help you ask the human out!” Papyrus exclaimed.

Parker, Toby, Maggie and Alice were standing in the living room, in front of the Skeleton brothers. They went to Frisk's house the next day because it was the weekend and Frisk was going to be with Toriel the whole weekend.

Toby clapped his hands together, “Alright! This is awesome! So this weekend we have to turn this,” He motioned to Parker, “Into something that Frisk wouldn't dream of saying no to!”

“This is gonna take a lot of work”, Sans said.

Parker looked offended, “Hey! I'm not that bad! I have some skill!”

Alice said gently, “Parker, what were you going to wear to the dance?”

“I don't know, casual? I was going to go in jeans and a tee shirt”, Parker said with a shrug.

There was a collective sigh, Toby put his head in his hands, “Lord help us. "

Toby rubbed his face for a moment before looking up, “OK so, this means while working on Frisk’s dress, we'll need to work on your tux. Shouldn't be so hard, we need to get this done now, then we'll get to the finer details later.”

Everyone nodded, then Sans said, “Here I'll go get the sewing machine from downstairs, Parker come and help me.”

Parker nodded and followed the skeleton down into the basement, he walked over to the sewing machine. “So, I get this side and you get the other?"

Silence.

“Sans, what-” Parker had turned around and froze at the sight before him.

Sans was an inch away from his face, the usual white pupil in his eyes were gone, leaving pits of black. His voice was threatening, “I want you to remember this, try anything or break Frisk’s heart, I disintegrate you. Got it?”

Parker swallowed, “uh, y-yeah. I mean, yes sir!”

The white dots returned to Sans's eyes and his threatening demeanor faded into his usual laid back one. He went to the other side of the sewing machine, “Come on Parker, we don't have all day.”

Parker stood wide eyed for a moment before nodding slowly, picking  his end and hauling it upstairs. Parker had the same expression when he and Sans place the sewing machine down and Toby questioned.

But Sans responded with, “Ah, his _threads_ are all _knotted up_.”

Everyone groaned and turned back to the sewing machine, but when Parker looked over and saw Sans pulling a finger across his throat.

The next few hours were dedicated to making the outfits, all had agreed that they had needed to match each other. They decided that Parker was getting a traditional black tux with a light blue tie and undershirt.

It was around was around 12 when Toby put the finishing touches on the tux, everyone else went to bed except for Parker who was in the tux, and Sans who was holding pins, Bobby pins, and anything Toby put in the skeleton's arms.

Parker yawned and whined, “Are you finished?”

“Yeah, I agree, I'm _b_ -”

Toby held out a pin threatening at Sans, “Finish that, and I will kill you.” He watched Sans shrug before sticking the pin into the sleeve of Parker's tux. “And yes, few more stitches and this will be perfect, then tomorrow we can work on how your gonna ask him.

Sans nodded, “I know the perfect person to help us, he knows Frisk better then anyone else.”

Parker raised a sleepy eyebrow, “you?”

Sans chuckled, “Nah, I think Frisk like him better then me.”

“Who?"

* * *

-hours later-

“So that's why we need you to help us”, Sans said as he leaned against the bar.

Grillby finished cleaning up the glass he has before putting it back with the rest of the shining glasses. He pushed up his glasses, “So you want my help to ask Blossom to the dance? Of course I'll help,”

He paused, head tilting to eye Parker behind the blackened shades. He leaned forward on the counter, elbows resting on the freshly wiped down surface.

Parker swallowed hard as he spoke,”Understand, Mr. Grayes, that should you hurt that child I will not be pleased in the least.”

Parker remained silent, beginning to sense a pattern between the older monsters.

“Are we clear?” The flame said softly, voice smooth, recieving a nod from the boy.

Grillby snatched his collar in the blink of an eye, pulling him close. Parker’s palms scrambled at the edge of the counter, pushing back away from the angry heat of the flame, trying to avoid getting burned but not daring pull out of his grip completely.

“Are we clear, Mr. Grayes?” The flame repeated, tone not differing much from an outright growl.

Parker jerked another nod and sputtered out,”Yes, we’re clear!”

As he was released, the boy touched his face with cool fingers, sparing a glance between Sans and Grillby,”I don’t know why everyone’s on my back all of a sudden, Frisk’s my friend ‘fore anything. That’s not gonna change,”

Sans’ gaze remained stony for a moment before he glanced at Grillby, sharing a look Parker didn’t bother trying to interpret for himself.

Grillby stood up from the bar, friendly demeanor back, the flame looked like he was thinking. His flames flickered when he got an idea, “Frisk loves romance!”

“Really? I never knew that,” Alice said, surprised.

Grillby chuckled, “Yes, Frisk didn't like to admit it but he is a big sap on romance movies. That's what you're going to do Mr. Grayes, make it romantic. Flowers and such, and luckily,” the bartender snapped his fingers and a dozen bright orange, flame roses grew in his hand. He extended them to Parker, “You know a certain monster who makes his favorite flowers.”

Parker poked the flowers,seeing if they would burn him. When they didn't, he took them and stared at them, fascinated by the monster magic.

Toby clapped his hands together, “Awesome! So now we just need figure out how you're gonna ask him.”

Grillby walked around the bar and sat on one of the stools, “I have an idea”. He leaned towards the group, “here's what your going to do…”

 

* * *

 

-Following Monday-

Parker shuffled foot to foot nervously and pulled at the collar of his dress shirt. When coming up with ideas, his friends decided that he would need to wear something nice but not too nice.

_“It needs to be romantic”, Grillby said._

Parker rearranged the fire roses he was holding, he looked over his shoulder. Toby, Alice and Maggie sat watching from afar, they gave him thumbs up.

Parker smiled at them before turning back to the entrance of the cafeteria, he quietly practiced his lines.

_“It has to have a pun in it, Frisk loves puns.” Sans added._

Parker stood there for a minute before seeing a familiar face in the incoming crowd. He took a deep breath before taking a step forward, but he stopped.

He stopped because as soon as Frisk walked in she was stopped by another boy. They talked for a bit, the guy suddenly got shy when he asked Frisk something. Frisk smiled charmingly and nodded her head. They hugged, then they backed up before leaving eachother.

Frisk looked over and saw Parker, she smiled as she walked over, Parker could hear her heels clacking on the way over. When she got over to him she raised an eyebrow.

Parker understood what she was asking, “Uh, didn't you know? Sports kids were supposed to wear nice clothes today.”

Frisk pointed at the fire roses.

Parker quickly put the flowers behind his back before spitting out an excuse, “These, uh… were for my mom! Yeah she's been really sick lately and Grillby wanted to give my mom a get well present!”

Parker smiled but he could tell Frisk wasn't believing his excuse. “H-Hey, so what was Jack talking to you about? You looked really happy at what he said.”

“You saw? Well, I'm going to the dance! Jack asked me out.” Frisk said she was smiling but it melted into a frown when Parker's shoulders slumped. “Parker, what's wrong?”

“Nothing!” Parker answered, he was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. “Hey, I gotta go, see you later Frisk.” He turned around and walked away, leaving Frisk looking confused at his friend.

 

* * *

 

-Two weeks later-

Frisk fixed his blue ‘B’ pin so it was centered, then fixed his tux jacket. He looked in his mirror to fix his short hair, he sighed when he saw glowing red eyes and a carved in smile. **You're an idiot** , Chara said cruelly.

Frisk was about to ask a question before he heard a knock on his door. He spun around, “Coming!”, he said before checking the mirror behind him. When he saw it was his own reflection he walked over to the door.

Behind it was Toby, who was looking Frisk up and down, “What happened to the dress?”

Frisk shrugged, “I wanted to change it up this year.”

Toby fixed Frisk's bowtie, “Well, you're lucky we had an extra. It might be a bit big, but you can deal with it, right?”

Frisk nodded but looked at the ground.

Toby patted his back, “Come on, let's dazzle this world!”

Frisk smiled, it seemed to him it wasn't that long ago when he last heard those words. Except, this year he's going to get a different outcome thn last time. Arm-in-arms they walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

-downstairs-

Parker scowled at the floor, “I don't get why I'm here.”

Alice, Maggie, Parker and the skeleton brothers were waiting downstairs for Toby and Frisk. The twins were wearing dresses, while Alice's was a long, pure white ball gown with a light pink ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her sister's was pure opposite, a short, heart neckline, black dress with a thin gold belt around her waist.

“Because you're Frisk's friend and friends back each other up. And fix your tie!” Alice said when she saw the disheveled suit Parker was wearing.

Parker sighed as he fixed his tie, “I guess”, he mumbled.

Just then, they heard a door open and close, and they turned to the staircase where they found Toby and Frisk walking down them. Everybody looked confused when they saw Frisk in a suit not his dress but Toby just waved them off.

“Time to leave, let's go,” Sans said as he walked out of the kitchen. The skeleton himself had a blue bowtie on his hoodie since he was supervising the dance with his brother. But Papyrus was a little more serious about it, he walked out of the kitchen decked out in tuxedo, silver cuffs, and even a top hat.

When Maggie asked why he was dressed up, the skeleton just said, “I have to look my best for the other humans!”

Everyone sighed while walking out of the house, but Toby stopped Sans and Papyrus before they could leave. Everybody turned to Toby but he just waved them off, “I just need to talk to Sans and Papyrus, wait for me outside.”

They looked at each other and shrugged before walking out and closed the door behind them. Parker walked up beside Frisk and smiled, “you're really _suited_ up, aren't you?”

Frisk snorted and punched his arm.

Parker chuckled as he rubbed the spot where Frisk hit him, “Alright, that was bad. So”, Parker crossed his arms and looked up at the sunset, “Is Jack coming to pick you up or..?”

Frisk shook his head, “Jack’s going to meet me at the school.”

“Ah”, Parker said awkwardly as he scuffed the ground with his shoes. It was silent between them until Sans and Toby walked out of the house.

“Where's Papyrus?” Alice asked as she watched Sans Close the door behind him.

“He said he wasn't ready, I'm coming back for him later. But for now let's go, or we're gonna be late.”

Maggie looked questioningly at the shorter skeleton, “Sans, this starts in five minutes, we're going to be late no matter what.”

“Don't worry ‘bout it, just follow me, I know a shortcut”, Sans said then started walking the opposite direction of the school.

“Uh, Sans? The school is that-” Maggie started but trailed off when she saw Toby shake his head.

The boy had walked up and patted her back, “it's better not to ask, just go with it.”

Maggie opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, and followed Sans next to her twin. She wasn't expecting to blink and then suddenly be in front of the school that she stumbled back and clutch her sister's arm.

“What the hell just happened?” She said slowly as she glanced around suspiciously until she settled on Sans, who was talking to Frisk.

“I'm gonna be right back, gotta pick up Paps. But stay here, you're not allowed to leave the school, got it?” Sans said.

Frisk nodded, he turned around when he heard his name being called. When he saw it was his date, he ran away from the group to him.

Sans turned to the rest of the group, “You guys watch him, ok?”

They nodded at him before turning to the school,but before they could walk in, Maggie turned back to the skeleton. Only to find empty space.

“Are we just gonna let that slide?!” Maggie practically yelled as she pointed at the spot where Sans was.

Alice grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her to the school with a, “Yup.”

They caught up to Frisk and his date, Jack, but was met with the two locked in an argument.

“Why are you wearing a tux? I thought you were a girl, what are you?” Jack said as he looked Frisk up and down.

Alice and Maggie came up on either side of Frisk, both scowled at Jack. “Frisk is genderfluid, he's either or.” Alice answered as Toby and Parker caught up with them and was behind Frisk.

Jack sneered in disgust, “So you're both? You can't be both!” Then he put up his hands and slowly started to back away, “You know what, I can't handle this. I was dared to ask you out, but I can't, this is just too weird.” With that, Jack turned around and walked away.

“Hey! Asshole!”, Parker yelled as he tried to run forward but Frisk caught his arm and pulled him back while shaking his head. Then for the second time of the night, it was silent, everybody stood there not knowing what to say.

That is until Maggie put her hands on her hips and proclaimed, “Well, it's official. My life is now a bad chick flick with y'all as my friends, damn!”

Everyone burst out laughing, some hunching over and clutching their stomachs. They composed themselves after a few minutes, then Alice and Maggie hooked their arms in the crook of Frisk arms.

When Frisk looked up at Alice, Frisk was about Sans height so most of his friends towered over him. The girl smiled brightly down at him, “Let's not let him ruin our good time!”

“Yeah, he's a jackass anyways, weird is good. Now let's go in.” Maggie added as she smirked at the boy.

Frisk grinned, nodded and let himself be pulled along.

Since Frisk was at the last dance for about an hour, he didn't know whether this one was worse or better than the last one. But to him, the first hour was a lot better then last year's. He didn't have to worry about where Toby was and he had more friends to be with.

After an hour he felt off, like he was missing something. Toby seemed to notice and pulled him away from the group.

“What's wrong, Frisk?” He asked, he saw the boy pull at his clothes and Toby understood. “Here, come with me, I got you covered.” Toby pulled Frisk to Sans, who they followed to Papyrus, who was holding a large, white bag over his shoulder.

Papyrus saw the trio and smiled, “Hello! What brings you all over here?”

Toby motioned to the white bag, “We need the backup plan.”

The taller skeleton got it immediately, he took the bag off his shoulder and gave it to Toby, “I, The great Papyrus, got everything you asked for, I also got boots that I think would look good for this.” Then Papyrus handed Toby a pair of black, heeled boots.

Toby nodded as he took the bag and the boots, “Thanks, Papyrus! Good call on the boots, I didn't even think about it.” Toby waved the skeleton goodbye as he pulled Frisk to the bathroom down the  hall. Butt he stopped by Sans. He leaned over and said, “Get Parker, tell him the plan is back on.”

Sans saluted, “Aye, Aye Captain!”

He pushed the bag into frisk’s hands, and then into the bathroom of the girl’s. Frisk stumbled and almost dropped the thing, but quickly scrambled about until she clutched it again. She slipped into a stall, locking it behind him. She moved the black boots over for later and pulled the dress out from the bag, gaping at it.

A smooth, silky fabric was pulled across the chest, a dark, lilac purple fading to a softer shade as it went up. A tight, set belt, white in color, was meant to cling to her curves, however small. The remainder fell at the same dark purple, light and thin and underneath a tight black skirt would keep anything from being seen. Frisk blinked away tears, knowing the effort they must have put in. The night had finally turned around.

Frisk hurriedly shucked the suit, shoving it into the bag. She slipped into the dress, then the boots. Picking up the bag, sorrows a mere memory, she rushed back out. And right into Papyrus.

“Human! Why are you in the hurry? The dance is very much still alive!” The skeleton said, smiling.

“Sorry Paps, have you seen Toby?”

“No, he may have gone to get one if the drinks. You look very nice,” He told Frisk,

Frisk smiled, a rosy color touching her cheeks. She touched her chin and moved her hand outward. ‘Thank you’.

Papyrus nodded, about to speak again until Sans walked over.

Frisk smiled at him and Sans grinned in return.

“Give us a twirl, kiddo,” Sans asked.

Frisk spun about on the toe of her shoe and stopped again, facing Sans.

The shorter skeleton stepped forward, touching the girl’s shoulder and pushing slightly, motioning for her to turn around.

Frisk did as asked,”There’s a zipper back here,” Sans said, zipping it up.

Frisk smiled, sure she’d forgotten in her excitement. Then she looked over and saw Parker standing a few feet away. Papyrus and Sans saw him too and nodded at him, “That's our cue to leave, see ya later kid.” Then the skeletons walked away, leaving Frisk and Parker alone.

He was clutching a bouquet of fire rose, and had a nervous smile on his face.

“h-hey,” Parker stuttered, Frisk just smiled and pointed at the flowers. Parker just shrugged, “Sans and Papyrus just gave them to me, to help me ask you.”

The boy shifted a bit, “Uh, are you from Tennessee?”

Frisk raised an eyebrow, “Parker, you've been to my house.”

Parker gulped but continued, “Because you the only ten I see, would you like to go to the dance with me?” He held out the bouquet while blushing deeply.

Frisk snorted while giggling, he took the roses. She stared at them for a moment before looking back at Parker, who looked like a tomato.

“Knock, knock”

Parker stuttered, “W-whos there?”

“Why?”

“Why w-who?”

Frisk smiled brightly, “Y-e-s, Yes.”

 Parker chuckled nervously as he hugged Frisk, “Your puns are gonna kill me.”

Frisk just chuckled and held Parker's hand, then she pulled him back into the gym. Everybody smiled at the two, Sans gave him ‘I'm watching you’ sign as they rejoined.

Then for the next two hours was the best. They got on the dance floor but almost immediately got off because some songs weren't made for their dancing. They got their pictures taken, at first it was just Parker and Frisk but Maggie joined then Alice then Sans and Papyrus. They attacked the snack table, there was little desserts and chips. Needless to say they were gone in mere seconds after the group found the table.

There was a rumor going around at the dance that the new principal had showed up and making people leave because of ‘inappropriate’ dresses or actions. Frisk and the group ignored it until a slow song came on and Parker invited Frisk to dance.

It would have been romantic, if they knew how to slow dance. It just ended up stumbling over each other but they were smiling when they got off the dance floor. It was a few minutes after, the group was talking about how much of a fail that was when a lady walked up them.

She looked like she was in her late 40s, had graying straight hair, and she had wrinkle lines that you could only have when you lived a life of yelling at children. She was wearing a gray women's suit, gray heels, all to match her gray eyes. Which looked down at the group, mainly at Frisk.

Maggie smiled casually and waved at the women, “Hey Miss. Cadley. What's up?’

Miss. Cadley looked down at Maggie, “Miss. Gretts I believe I told the whole school no strapless dresses. Mind telling me why your dress has no straps?”

Maggie just chuckled, “I believe I don't give a rat's a-” Maggie was cut off by her sister's hand clapping over her mouth.

“I think she meant ‘I'm sorry’,” Alice smiled apologetically at the principal.

She just looked at the twins distastefully, then she went back to Frisk. She looked the girl up and down before asking, “Frisk, why are you wearing a dress?”

Frisk looked up at the principal, confused. He was about to say something but Sans stepped in for him, “Why not? I didn't see a rule where she can't wear a dress.”

“She?” She looked at Sans like he grew another head, “Last time I checked his files it said a _he_ not a _she_. And last time I read a newspaper, the Human Ambassador was male, so answer me. Men do not wear dresses, why Frisk, are you wearing a dress?”

Sans said angrily, “Maybe Frisk isn't a boy right now, called being genderfluid. Maybe you should learn it.”

“You are what your born with and you stay that way. What I see is a boy making fun of women and their clothing.” Miss. Cadley said calmly.

“Whoa! How is she-”

“Enough, Frisk you have inappropriate clothing on, so I'm sending you home.” Miss. Cadley said a she cut off Sans.

“Wait, why-”

Once again Sans was cut off, “That is my final decision Mr. Bones. I'll see you Monday Frisk, hopefully with appropriate clothing for a boy.” Miss. Cadley looked at the group once more, “Oh, and take Miss. Gretts with you.”

Then she turned around and walked away, leaving Sans barely contained by his brother. Frisk tried to calm him down, “It's not worth it, come on, let's go home.”

They left the school, once outside they parted ways. Maggie and Alice said they would call their parents and explain what happened, same with Toby. Parker hugged Frisk and started to walk home.

Sans teleported Papyrus and Frisk home, and as soon as they got home Sans punched a wall and yelled, “This is bullshit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry about the pun pick up lines.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the late update, we forgot and we didn't want to go off schedule. But, here's the next chapter. Yaaay.

“This is bullshit!”

Sans pulled his hand away from the wall, revealing cracked drywall. He then started to pace the living room, angrily muttering to himself. Papyrus sighed and walked up to his brother to stop him, “Brother, calm down.”

Sans looked up his brother, “But this is unfair! Who says she can't wear a dress?!”

“Yes I agree it is unfair but will yelling and punching walls help us?” Papyrus said calmly as he took off his hat and put it on the hatrack they had gotten recently. He said gently, “Brother, how about we sleep on this? Tomorrow we will talk about this more, OK?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure bro,” Sans grumbled as his brother walked upstairs with a goodnight.

Frisk turned to follow Papyrus, feeling something akin to fear in her stomach. She reached up, resting her hand on her chest, a loose fist that tugged at the fabric of her clothes nervously. She remembered something then, and hurried ahead and tapped Sans on the shoulder.

“What?” The skeleton whipped about violently, causing Frisk to shuffle back a step, eyes wary.

“Sans,” Papyrus’s voice was clipped, eyes trained on his brother in a warning unspoken.

Sans looked up at his brother, apparently seeing this. He calmed quickly, realizing his mistake. He paused before speaking,”Oh, right, the zipper to your dress. Yeah, turn around kid,” Sans walked to Frisk, and tugged at the zipper, “I won't let this by, kid, I'll be damned if this Principle think she can just kick you out because of what you wear.” The skeleton whispered to Frisk while he unzipped her dress.

Frisk crossed her arms at her chest to hold the dress up, she nodded slightly and went upstairs quickly.

Frisk closed the door behind her as she got to her room and sighed as she leaned back on it, feeling the sift, previously hope-filled fabric fall down her chest, exposing most of her chest. The fabric bunched as she hugged herself, pulling away from her chest. She looked down.

She saw what was always there, pale skin stretched over a flat and bony chest. Male. All the way to the cells inside.

Frisk fell to the floor, suddenly feeling empty. They couldn’t breathe. Didn’t want to breathe. They leaned forward, dress rucked up to just below their knees as they leaned onto them. Letting their forehead touch the soft carpet on the floor, mouth agape in a silent sob, shoulder’s shaking, they clutched at either shoulder, fingers digging into skin that felt numb.

Humiliated. A freak, they deserved it. Frisk gasped in air that didn’t seem to fill their lungs, chest tight in a way they had never felt before. Stomach flipped and churned, the night’s snacks threatening to make a reappearance. Gasping for air that didn’t come, Frisk sobbed into the silent night. Groaned and cried into the carpet as their head split with a headache.

It was a blur when they felt the door touch their toes, not more than a few feet from the doorframe in the first place. The door had shut again and bony hands pulled their own from their shoulders, where they felt a warm liquid begin to run downwards from the nails. Cool fragments of bone tugged them forward, until their cheek touched a soft fabric Frisk assumed to be sweatpants. No words were spoken.

The so far unnamed skeleton lifted Frisk’s hands into his own, and they clutched hard. The hand clutched back. Another set of cold digits laid themselves on Frisk’s temple, dragging back and pulling the hair with it, brushing it away. The tips of the strands were still damp with tears. 

For how long, Frisk didn’t know, but the two stayed like that, Frisk still hiccuping for air and the tears still falling heavy. Soon, they calmed. Feeling awful and tired yet still at peace somehow.

Above them, a voice he recognized finally spoke.

“Human, you should sleep. These problems are to be dealt with tomorrow, and tomorrow alone. The evening has taken a turn none of us had foreseen, but it has turned nonetheless. Sans and I will be here for you even in times of despair and will always hold our own affections for you, please do not forget these things.”

A single cold finger swept away a trail of tears from their face, but somehow it seemed warmer now. Another, now from the hand the child had finally begun to loosen their grip on, had the thumb move back and forth along the paled skin, now stained with blood that had been their own cause, from their own skin.

“Sans and I… I believe we have the thing called ‘love’ for you, Frisk. We are going to stand up for you even when all seems lost. You have a determination, a brightness perhaps in your soul, that I haven’t seen dim until this night. For us, human...for Sans… please do not lose sight of who you have fought to be. Do not lose sight of your path.”

The voice was soft, pitchy and emotional in all the right places to tug at Frisk’s heart. They shifted, squeezing once more on the hand, warmed from their hold, pushing closer to the cool, comforting touch of the skeleton above them.

They stayed like that for at least half an hour before the tall skeleton gently nudged Frisk off of him. “Human, I think it is time for you to go to bed. I will see you tomorrow, goodnight.” Papyrus said as he got up, but before he could get up to his full height his hand was pulled. He looked down and saw Frisk looking up at him, eyes teary and pleading.

Papyrus kneeled back down to Frisk and patted the child's hair, “I have a idea. How about you go get pajamas on and I will go get Sans and we all will have a slumber party? It will be just as great as I!”

Frisk chuckled as they wiped their eyes before nodding and slowly getting up. Papyrus smiled at the child before walking out of the room with a quiet click of the door. 

Frisk sniffled as they picked up the dress from the floor, they smoothed out any wrinkles it had in it before hanging it in the closet next to the dress from last year. Then they went to their dresser, shuffling inside of it for a minute before pulling out a pair of fluffy pink pants and a thin blue shirt.

They went to the bathroom to shower and change, they paid no mind to the mirror as they passed. They took a quick shower and changed, this time they looked in the mirror. As expected there in the mirror was Chara, signature cruel smile across his face.

**Aw, what happened to being a pretty little princess?** , a crazed giggle rang in Frisk's ears.  **Or are you a prince? I can't tell without those little pins you wear.** Chara said mockingly, then he leaned forward elbows on the white sink and put his head in his hand.

**Not that I love seeing the drama that is your life Frisk, but this is getting boring. We need some action! I think… Wait, Frisk don't leave! I wasn't finished!** , Chara watched as Frisk turned around and walked away in the middle of his sentence. Frisk knew what Chara was gonna say and frankly they were tired of it, so they clicked off the light and walked out of the bathroom.

From the darkness of the bathroom Chara called,  **Remember Frisk, I will always be here, I will be here when nobody will.**

Frisk rolled their eyes at Chara, same words for the past years. They closed the bathroom door, walked over to their bed and pulled off the comforter and their pillow. Wrapping the thick blanket around themselves like a cloak they walked downstairs.

They were surprised when they found a nest of what looked like every blanket and pillow in their house. In the hollow part of the nest sat Papyrus and Sans, both wearing their own type of sleepwear. Sans being his blue hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, Papyrus kept the sweatpants and had a baggy white tee on.

Sans noticed Frisk and patted to the spot between his brother and himself, inviting the child over. Frisk shuffled over and plopped down in the spot, they situated a bit before all three of them were comfortable.

Sans picked up the remote and flipped through the channels to see if anything was on, he settled on a horror movie.

“Sans is it appropriate to watch a horror movie?” Papyrus asked as he huddled closer to the two of them.

“Sure bro, if it's not a chick flick then it's a horror movie.”

“Are you serious Sans?”

“About as serious as the probability of half the cast dying in this movies”, Sans replied nonchalantly.

“Sans!” Papyrus reached over and lightly hit the back of his brothers head, all the while Frisk was giggling at the brothers bickering. It had been a long while the last time e they did this and Frisk dearly missed it.

They settled down and watched the movie, a few times Papyrus had jumped and bury his face into Frisk's hair. Halfway through the movie the skeleton had fell asleep leaving Frisk and Sans watching the movie silently.

“Hey kiddo, you awake?” Sans asked breaking the silence.

Frisk nodded as he carefully turned to Sans, trying their best not the wake Papyrus.

“Hey kid,” Sans said quietly, “Look, I didn't mean to ease drop but I over heard what my bro said. And I have to say I have to agree with everything he said, we love ya, and we will be there no matter what happens. But in turn you have to stay strong for us, believe in what you think is right and go for it. We will support you always.”

Frisk sniffled and hugged closer to Sans, nodding into the fabric of the hoodie. Sans ruffled Frisk's hair, “Alright kiddo, let's try and finish this movie. I bet five monster candy that this girl is gonna die by the end of the movie.”

Frisk smiled challengingly and raised a hand out, Sans shook it with the same look on his face. Sadly, they didn't make through the rest of the movie, they fell asleep fifteen minutes from the end. 

* * *

 

-the next day-

It was the morning and Frisk was the only one up in the house, he was sitting on the couch in jeans and a red tee that made the blue ‘B’ popped out from the fabric. He was quietly watching TV as the two skeleton brothers sleep when his phone started buzzing.

He picked it up and saw that the group chat he was on with his friends had started to receive messages.

**Maggie: how many of u r awake?**

**Toby: I am**

**Parker: yup**

**Alice: sittin right next to u sis**

**Maggie: Frisk?**

**Maggie: fuck I dont think hes up**

**Maggie: God damn it look imma spam so he gets up**

Frisk sighed as he scrolled through the messages, this was from an hour ago and she was still spamming him.

**Maggie: Frisk**

**Maggie: Frisk**

**Maggie: Frisk**

**Frisk: what!! I'm awake jeez**

**Maggie: good now everyone's on**

**Parker: why was this so important?**

**Maggie: did u forget about yesterday?**

**Parker: I remember but your point being?**

**Maggie: we can't just let this slide!!!**

**Alice: Firstly, calm down.**

**Alice: Second what are we gonna do? Not like we're gonna kidnapped her and torture her.**

**Maggie: i mean we could.**

**Toby: no**

**Maggie: ok ok so no torture but we have to do something!**

**Frisk: Maggie thus isn't a big thing.**

**Frisk: this***

**Maggie: it is! we have to show saggy boobs McGee that we won't back down! we have to do something!**

**Alice: What are we gonna do? What? Start a revolution or something?**

**Maggie: yes**

Frisk raised an eyebrow at the one word response.

**Alice: wat**

**Alice: sis, I was kidding**

**Maggie: we could start a revolution thing in our school, get people together and everything!**

**Frisk: wdym?**

**Maggie: I mean, we could get students together against old saggy boobs! She said u couldnt wear dresses so lets go against what she believes. Boys wear dresses and girls wear suits.**

**Toby: I'm actually with mags on this**

**Alice: really?**

**Toby: yeah Frisk is my friend. Imma back him up and defend him.**

**Toby: I can get some friends to help**

**Alice: well, I'm going to be forced into this anyway, I'm in.**

**Parker: whoa, wearing a dress? Isn't there any other way?**

**Maggie: stop being a prissy**

**Maggie: pussy***

**Toby: come on park, this is for Frisk.**

Frisk stared at his phone, waiting for his friend to respond. He sighed when he heard a ding and read the message.

**Parker: fine! Fine I'm in!**

**Maggie: Frisk?**

**Frisk: since everyone is doing it I might as well.**

**Maggie: yeah! So…**

“How long have you been up kid?”

Frisk jumped as he heard Sans's deep voice right next to him, he turned to see the skeleton winking at him. Frisk didn't hear him get up or sit next to him, he was too preoccupied with what was happening on his phone.

Frisk shrugged his shoulders and tapped his pinkie finger to his thumb, ‘six’.

Sans hummed, he turned on the TV before asking, “Whats got you looking at your phone like it's the answer to life?”

Frisk smiled and held up a finger, he typed for a bit before showing his phone to Sans. The skeleton read what he wrote, he chuckled when he gave the phone back.

“Sounds like your friends will do anything to get her back,” Sans smiled wider at Frisk and he ruffled his hair. “Kid, we don't care what you do, we will be there to support you.”

Sans got up from the couch and stretched, “imma make breakfast before Paps gets up. I don't think I can eat more breakfast spaghetti,” both shivered at the thought of more of Papyrus's ‘famous’ breakfast spaghetti.

“Pancakes?” Sans asked, he chuckled when Frisk's eyes lit up and the boy nodded eagerly. “Alright, come on kid.”

* * *

 

-two weeks later-

**Maggie: are y'all ready? Count off sections!**

Toby sighed at his friend, sometimes she was too serious. He turned around and counted his twenty people, he raised his hand and rolled his arm in circles in the air. On the signal his section scattered to their respective places, he nodded and went back to his phone.

**Toby: section 1 done**

Alice took her turn, she counted her twenty and gave the same signal. She was impressed by her sister, she may have not been paying attention to school like she should but when she wanted too, she could get a job done. Her sister actually planned all of this, got the people, organised where people would go, the signals, ect.

Alice shifted uncomfortable in her sweatpants and sweatshirts, everyone was wearing the same thing.

**Alice: section 2 done.**

Parker shut off his phone after checking his messages, and counted his twenty people, but he noticed something wrong. He leaned to the person next to him, “Hey, where's Aaron?”

“He called in sick today, he texted me he was sorry.”

Parker nodded, he gave the signal and went back to his phone when the rest of his group scattered.

**Parker: section 3 done, we're missing one person.**

Frisk nodded and looked up to count his people. Unlike the rest of his friends with twenty people in their section, he had thirty. Maggie had gotten people she knew to help her with this, originally it was only five people per section. But word had gotten around and people wanted a part, the numbers slowly climbed until there was twenty people per group, five people wanted to help the day before and Maggie just stuck them with Frisk.

Frisk gave the signal and his section scattered, they gave him smiles and thumbs up. Frisk felt nervous as he texted his response.

**Frisk: section 4 done**

**Maggie: OK I'm going, wait for the signal.**

Frisk put his phone in his bag and then set the bag aside. He looked over at the East entrance to the cafeteria and saw his friend smile at him and wink before vanishing in it.

Maggie was still smiling as she walked down the hall, she heard a telltale click of heels. She grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled, the cheap fabric and loose stitching down her back popped easily as she ripped the shirt off. She did the same to the pants underneath them was a boys uniform.

Miss. Cadley had introduced uniforms to the school this year, she was loose on actually wearing them for a bit, until recently.

Maggie crossed her arms as she saw the Principal come around the corner. Miss. Cadley stopped a few feet away from the girl, she crossed her arms and stared down at Maggie with steely, gray, eyes.

“Hello, Miss. Gretts,” Miss. Cadley said coldly, “May I ask why you are not in class and in a boys uniform?”

Maggie shrugged, “Math was getting pretty boring, and I thought I could mix things up.”

Margie could see Miss. Cadley’s hand twitch, but the Principal remained calm and composed. “I see, Miss. Gretts are you aware that skipping class will result in detention and not wearing the uniform will get you another detention. And if I'm correct, two detentions in a row would lead to a suspension.”

Maggie smiled and pointed at the door behind her, “Well, then. I hope you have a lot of extra time on your hands because that's a lot of detentions and suspensions your gonna have to write.”

Miss. Cadley stared at Maggie for a bit before realization hit her. “You did not-” she trailed off as the pieces connected in her mind.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, “I might have, I might not have. But you probably already figured it out, Miss. Saggyboobs, eighty five students just don't disappear. “

The Principal's face scrunched up in anger, “What did you just call me?”

Maggie smiled mischievously, “Hm? Oh you mean Miss. Saggyboobs, or would you prefer Mr.?”

Miss. Cadley gaped at her, “Excuse me?”

Maggie turned around and yelled over her shoulder, “you heard me Mr. Saggyboobs.”

Miss. Cadley rushed forward, “Young lady!”

Maggie smiled triumphantly and ran back into the cafeteria. The older women followed her into the cafeteria, she pushed through the crowd to follow her. She caught Maggie by the arm in the middle of the cafeteria, and yanked her towards herself.

“Young lady you are coming with me!” She practically yelled.

Maggie dug her heels into the ground and pulled her arm back. Then she waved to the students around her, “Why leave when you have a  _ fashion show _ all around you?”

Miss. Cadley looked confused for a second before jumping out of her skin at the sudden event.

At Maggie’s signal, the eighty five students in the cafeteria all cheered as they ripped off the sweatshirts and sweatpants they were wearing. Miss. Cadley gaped at the students, she watched as boys strutted around in frilly dresses or girls’ uniforms and girls in suits or boys’ uniforms.

She turned back to Maggie, who had a large smile on her face, and yelling. 

She stood there for a moment, silent until her rage boiled over, she grabbed her radio. “Bring everyone in the cafeteria, there's been an incident,” She then shoved her radio in its carrige and grabbed Maggie's arm.

Maggie pulled and struggled against her grip, “What the hell, get off of me!”

Just then, security from around the school came rushing, survey what was happening. They stood there confused until they saw the Principal, she shouted, “Get all these students to my office!”

* * *

 

-a day later-

Miss. Cadley ran a hand through her graying hair, she pulled at the strains as one of her phones started to ring. Just as she was picking it up, the other one started to ring, then her intercom started to beep.

“Hello? Yes this is her. Yes, he got suspended for multiple reasons, if you have a problem with this please come to the school and talk to me personally. Now if you excuse me, I'm busy, goodbye.” She hung up the phone, but as soon as she did the phone started to ring again.

She presses the intercom, “Mrs. Flore I'm busy, don't send anyone in.”

“Ma'am this is important-”

“Don't send anyone in, I'm dealing with parents, tell anyone who's out there to wait.”

But, Ma-” The women on the otherside was cut off by the Principal shutting off the intercom.

She picked up another phone and told the person on the other side the same thing as the last one. It wasn't that bad the day before but where she thought it would blow over, it actually got worse. Some parents let it slide, some went on a rampage, and they talked to other parents. Then they got mad, and it spread like wildfire.

She had been picking up phone calls from parents who she did suspend but then she would pick up phone calls for parents who were trying to defend for other parents. Some of them were stating that in the rules book it said nothing that a child couldn't wear the other gender clothing and that the book openly supports gay, bi, and transgender people.

Miss. Cadley said nothing about that and simply hung up. She was in the middle of two phone calls when her door opened, “Mrs. Flore I said no parents!”

“I think you'll find this more important then a parents agruing why their child is suspended.”

Miss. Cadley almost dropped the phones she was holding, she turned around and found her staring at Mr. Grays, the superintendent. His usual smile was replaced with a stern frown.

Miss. Cadley hung up whoever she was calling and got up to greet him, “Ah! Mr. Grays, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?”

Mr. Grays didn't greet her back, he just asked a question, “Can you answer why two hundred students are not here today?”

Miss. Cadley suddenly got nervous, “Well, uh, there was an incident yesterday with eighty five children, and, um, I guess the rest boycotted to defend them?”

The man shook his head, “We are well aware of the incident, we had multiple people to step forward and tell us what had happened.” He looked angrily at Miss. Cadley before continuing, “Which is why we are having an emergency board meeting at one, we all expect you to be there.” He then turned around and walked out the door.

Miss. Cadley tried to follow him, “Wait, Mr. Gr-”, but she just got a door slammed into her face. She put her back against the door and slowly slid down, she hit the floor and ran a hand through her hair. She had one thought, ‘ _ I'm fired’. _


	14. Chapter 14

Miss. Cadley looked at her reflection in her car window, desperately trying to smooth down her frizzy hair. She was parked at the main school building to to the Winston district, twenty minutes away from the emergency board meeting.

She sighed as she gave up on her hair, she got out of her car and look up at the main school building with dread. She had never expected any of this to happen so quickly. While driving over she had gotten a phone call from another Principal, and apparently kids from that branch were skipping too.

When the kids were questioned they all said the same thing, they were skipping because of what happened at her branch. She almost veered off the road when she got the news from another Principal.

She walked into the school and to the classroom that they designated to board meetings. She put her files on a desk and collapsed into a chair, and put her head into her hands. She tried to think of things that would defend for what she did.

The room started slowly filling up, until the president of the Winston schools walked in and closed the door. The man was tall, square shoulders under his crisp suit, despite his angular face he had a kind and gentle expression. He took a slow look around before settling on Miss. Cadley, eyes gone cold.

Miss. Cadley shivered, the man was usually so kind hearted to everyone, but when he was serious it was something you don't take lightly.

Everyone sat down at a desk, at some point people had to lean against the wall because all the desks were taken. Once everyone was settled down, the President stood up from the desk on the front of the classroom and cleared his throat.

“Now I think you all know why we are here, there have been students, over 300 in all branches, skipping school all in the same day and same reasons. Parents have called I'm to defend their kid of not going to school, and threatened to pull their kid out of the that school unless something is done about the problem at hand.” He looked directly at Miss. Cadley, and walked around to lean on the edge of the desk.

“I opened this school so children could learn, and it grew exponentially over the years. In the very beginning I never discriminated what gender you are or what you classify as, or what color you skin is, or nationality, or sexuality. It was the same for all branches, and when you got the job of being Principal, you were told to follow the same thing.” He sighed, “But from reports from students and parents alike, there was a break in rules.”

“I called an emergency meeting because we need to make a decision. Miss. Cadley-” the lady jumped at her name, “This problem seem to start from your branch and from some reports, you were the problem.”

Miss. Cadley stood up and tried to defend herself but the President held up a hand.

“We are going to hear what happened yesterday, and we'll go from there.” He said calmly, and leaned back again on the desk.

Everyone in the room turned to Miss. Cadley, who nervously told them what happened the day before. It was silent for a moment, before the President started to speak again.

“Before we make any comments about this, we have more to this ‘revolution’.” The President twisted around and picked up a file next to him, he opened it and scan it for a minute. While looking down at the file he said, “Miss. Cadley do you know the name Maggie Gretts?”

“Yes, she is a delinquent and was the one who organised the ‘revolution’ at my school.” Miss. Cadley said angrily.

The President nodded, he picked out a paper in the file and closed it. He took off his glasses and set them on the desk behind him, “Are you aware of why she did this?”

“I'm under the suspicion that she did this to get back at me, I told her to leave because of her inappropriate clothing.”

“Did you ask her?”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Did you ask Maggie Gretts why she organised a ‘revolution’?”

The question caught the Principal off guard, she was about to say an excuse but the President stare was piercing through her. She sighed, defeated she said, “No.”

The President looked back down at the paper, “Well, Maggie and many more students stepped forward and gave us accounts and reasons of what happened. It seems they are all, everyone who skipped or was suspended, doing this for the same reason…” The President stopped and took a look around, “Do you know who Frisk Bones is, Miss. Cadley?”

Miss. Cadley raised an eyebrow, “The human Ambassador? Yes, what's with the dramantics, Mr. Werson?”

Mr. Werson continued on, “Did you take him out of the recent homecoming dance?”

“yes, Frisk was wearing inappropriate clothing for the dance, so I sent him home.” Miss. Cadley said nonchalantly.

Mr. Werson hummed, he looked over at the teachers at the door, “Ah, OK. Well, let's see how ‘inappropriate’ this dress is, bring them in.”

The teachers at the door nodded and then opened the wooden door. Three people walked in, one child holding a homecoming dress and two skeleton monsters.

“May I introduce; Frisk, Sans and Papyrus Bones” Mr. Werson said as he pointed at the person when he said their names. They waved to everybody, then the President walked up to Frisk,and asked. “May I see this dress?”

The smaller boy nodded and handed it to him, who took it and raised it up for everyone in the room to see. “Do you see any inappropriate clothing here?”

The teachers and principals in the room said a collective ‘no’, but Miss. Cadley stood up.

“Mr. Werson, that is a dress.”

Mr. Werson scrunched his face together, “OK?”

Miss. Cadley pointed at Frisk, who had a blue ‘B' sparkling on his chest. “Frisk is male.”

Once again the President only gave her a confusing stare and said, “OK?”

“Males do not wear dresses! I call that inappropriate of Frisk wearing a dress, inappropriate and a disgrace-”

“Miss. Cadley!”

Miss. Cadley was in the middle of her rant when the President had enough, he yelled cause her to jump. “I will not tolerate someone calling students a disgrace just because of what they wear! Did you not get the rules when you started working here?”

Miss. Cadley tried to stand her ground, “I did but I choose not to follow them! The rules are wrong, kids wear what gender they are, not what they think!” Miss. Cadley trailed off as Mr. Werson walked toward her, he was towering over her.

He talked slowly, trying to keep his anger down. “Miss. Cadley, these schools are here so children, of any kind, could have a safe place to learn. Any child is accepted here, whether it be race, kind, sexuality or anything else! I will not let anyone take that away from them!”

He leaned forward and put his hand on the desk Miss. Cadley was sitting in. “Especially you, Miss. Cadley, and I think this option will be a compromise for everyone.” Mr. Werson stood back up and looked down at the women, “I want your office cleaned out by monday morning.”

“But, Mr-” Miss. Cadley tried to defend herself again but Mr. Werson gave her a look that made her fall back into her chair.

The man went back to Frisk and handed him his dress, he whispered something to the trio and they smiled and nodded in response. He chuckled back and went back to the front of the classroom. He clapped his hands together, “Alright, this should take care of our problem, I'll get someone to fill in the spot at that branch.”

“Uhm- Excuse me, Mr. Werson, but I think I would make a good fill in for Miss Cadley,” a voice spoke up.

Frisk smiled before he turned, having already recognized the voice as Mrs Harmon.

Mr. Werson narrowed his eyes curiously, then smiled a bit,”Mrs. Harmon, isn’t it?”

The woman nodded, standing from her seat and nearing the front of the room,”Yes sir,”

“I thought you worked with the middle school?” he questioned.

“Quit last week. A lovely coincidence, don’t you think?” she hummed.

“I know your file is pristine, Mrs. Harmon, and I'm sure you quit with reason, am I right?”

She nodded.

“Then I leave this to the students. Who wishes for Mrs. Harmon to take Miss Cadley’s place?”

Hands rose around the room, Frisk excitedly raising his own hand. Mr. Wenson looked the the members beside him,”Thoughts?”

They all nodded, raising their hands.

Mr. Wenson smiled,”Fantastic. Congratulations, Mrs. Harmon, you’ll start Monday afternoon.”

There was a quiet applauded from the children and teachers, the President motioned for them to calm down after a minute. “Ok, so this brings our meeting to a close. Teachers, I  want you to tell your school branch that we have this problem sorted out and hopefully students will return to school without a fuss,”

There was another collective nod, then the President picked up the file and walked out. He nodded at Mrs. Harmon before leaving and she gave him a large smile.

Everyone started to file out the room, each one congratulating Mrs. Harmon. Eventually, the only people left were Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Mrs. Harmon. Frisk walked forward and hugged the new Principal, she giggled as she hugged back.

“Thank you”, Frisk said quietly.

“Thank me?” Mrs. Harmon asked, she pushed Frisk back and knelt down to his level. “Frisk I should be thanking you, you're the reason I have a job again and the reason we got that mean old Principal out the school.”

Frisk opened his mouth to refuse but the Principal stopped him.

“Don't sell your self short Frisk, if it wasn't for you we'd still have to go by her olden rules about clothes, and I would have quit for no reason.”

Frisk looked at the women, confused.

“You still haven't figured it out?”, Mrs. Harmon asked when she noticed his face.

Frisk merely raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Harmon put her hands in his shoulders, “ Frisk, I quit because I knew my position would be filled and I knew the position for principal at this school would be opened because of you. I knew that because you give people hope and a drive for something better.”

Mrs. Harmon paused so she knew Frisk was listening, “Frisk, you're also kind enough for people to stand behind you and back you up in times of need. I knew all this together can do great things, and guess what? You did, you got students to skip school, to be in the ‘revolution’, because you wanted to do something that others thought wasn't allowed. Frisk, it's hard to find people who can do that these days. So I want you to keep doing what you believe, because I know you always try to do the right thing.”

Frisk stared at her for a moment before hugging her tightly again. She hugged back and they were like that for a few minutes.

They broke apart and she patted his head, “If you keep doing the right thing, people will always be there. And sometimes, when you make the wrong decision they'll still be there. Remember that Frisk,”

Frisk nodded, and it was quiet for a few minutes, then Sans cleared his throat. Both turned to the skeletons.

“How about we go get lunch and catch up?” Sans asked.

Frisk smiled and looked up at Mrs. Harmon, who chuckled and said, “That sounds fantastic, tell me where and we'll meet up in twenty minutes.”

The group talked for another minute then they split up. Mrs. Harmon left first, saying she needed to stop by a place before going to the café.

The skeleton brothers and Frisk were leaving the school when they were stopped by a familiar face.

“This is your fault!” Miss. Cadley practically screamed at the trio. She was looking ten times worse than the last time they saw her, which was about twenty minutes. She looked like she had a breakdown and had just laid on the floor and cried.

Sans kept his smile and shrugged, ‘I have no idea what you talking about Cads, I just did what my child thought was right.”

“I would still have a job if you freaks never came around!” Miss. Cadley yelled furiously.

Sans was suddenly in front of Miss. Cadley, the lights in his eyes gone and he smiled menacingly at the women. “Don't you ever call my family freaks again or you're gonna have a bad time.”

Miss. Cadley cowered back seeing how angry he became in a small amount of time.

It was tense moments before Sans calmed down, he chuckled, “Ya know, this is straight up karma. If ya just had been more open then maybe this wouldn't have happened.”

Sans turned around and walked away with Frisk and Papyrus close behind him. As they were about to leave Sans yelled, “Have a good life Miss. Saggyboobs!”

Then they closed the school doors behind them, once outside Papyrus slapped his brother upside the head. Sans rubbed the spot where he was hit, and looked up at his brother in confusion.

“Sans, that was rude!”

“She deserved it, and you could say...” Sans retorted.

“Sans finish that and I will harm you,” Papyrus looked down angrily at his brother.

“I had a bone to pick with her,” Sans said as he grinned.

Papyrus yelled as Sans laughed as they were walking away from the school. Then in a blink they were in front of Spider Café, despite the name the café it was a small, bright place.

They walked in and waved to the monster at the counter.

“‘Sup Miss Muffet, our table open?” Sans asked as they walked up to the counter.

Miss Muffet waved one of her free arms as she was helping another person. She finished packing muffins and Spider doughnuts, handed it to the women and said a, “have a nice day~”. She turned to the group and smiled as she leaned on the counter, “Fuhuhu~ isn't it my favorite customers, how was the meeting?”

Frisk gave the spider monster a thumbs up.

Miss Muffet lightly clapped her hands, “Yay!” She was about to say something else but she saw a crowd of people flooding into the café. “You need to tell me everything later over a cup of tea OK? Your tables open, and your regular will be over in a minute.”

They nodded their head and walked to a booth in the back of the restaurant, Frisk sitting next to Papyrus and Sans on the other side. Miss Muffet came by with coffee for Sans and tea for Papyrus and Frisk. After the monster walked away, they talked amongst themselves until Mrs. Harmon walked in and Sans waved her over.

She walked over and sat next to Sans, “What a lovely café, I don't think I've saw this here before.”

“Yeah, one of our friends opened this up few months ago,” Sans explained. “Apparently, humans like Spider cider and her baking so this place is usually busy.”

Sans waved down Miss Muffet again and introduced her. “This is the owner and our friend, Miss Muffet.”

Miss Muffet smiled cheerfully, “Hello dearie~, what would you like?”

Mrs. Harmon looked quickly over the menu, “Um, coffee and a spider doughnut please.”

“Coming right up,” Miss Muffet said and left the booth.

As soon as she left Sans asked, “So Harmon, hows life been treatin’ ya?”

With that they spent the next two hours going over what's been happening in their lives.

Mrs. Harmon was sipping her coffee when she suddenly jumped, cause everyone at the table to look up sharply. She held up a finger to keep them from asking questions and dug around in her bag for a bit. She pulled out papers and handed them to Sans.

He read them for a bit then looked up at the new Principal, confused. “What are you tryin’ to say?”

Mrs. Harmon snorted, “Sans, I have been practically stalked by researchers who have started this study. They are determined to get some info, and they kinda have but not enough to get anything. So I'm asking you to help with this study.”

Sans looked back down at the paper, “The study of children who have monster parental figures?” He read from the paper.

“Ah, right. So apparently monsters have been adopting human children because…” Mrs. Harmon awkwardly cleared her throat.

Sans wondered why she trailed off then he noticed her flicking her eyes at Papyrus and Frisk. He got it immediately, “Hey guys how about you go ask Miss Muffet if she needs help baking backroom?”

Both faces lit up and they stumbled out of the booth to the counter, where Miss Muffet was putting fresh pastries in the glass case. She giggled and nodded after they ask, then both bolted into the backroom.

Sans chuckled at them, “They love baking here, they asked at Grillby’s but his kitchen is nothing but fire. So,” Sans turned to the women sitting next to him, “What's with the whole sending people away thing?”

Mrs. Harmon sighed, “Sans, do you know the specifics of monster reproduction?”

Sans choked on the coffee he was sipping, he wiped his mouth. “Are you asked how we have sex?”

Mrs. Harmon blushed and explain herself, “Well, not necessarily. I'm just asking do you know how monster reproduct, because this study started because monsters wanted to adopted human children. Apparently, monsters have a difficult time having children because of how many different species you have?”

“Oohhh, that's what you're talking about,” Sans used a napkin to clean his hands and the table. “Yeah, we have alot of different types of monsters, finding a partner that's around the same as you can be hard. Actually when I was working in the labs we tested if monsters with drastic differences could make a child and uh..”

Sans trialed off and Mrs. Harmon leaned forward, waiting for what he said next.

“Let's just say they have a face only a mother can love… but anyway, I can see why monsters want to adopt human children, but what does this have to do with us?” Sans said quickly to move off the subject.

Mrs. Harmon picked up on it, “Ah, right. So this study is to show the mentality of human children with monster parents. There have been a few kids here and there but they want a child who has been with monsters long term.”

“What better than the human ambassador who's been with monsters for years.” Sans answered.

“Exactly, this doesn't cost anything it's just CPS coming by and asking Frisk some questions. This study will help monsters adopt children, that's about it.” Mrs. Harmon explain as she took the papers back, shaking the coffee off it.

Sans nodded, “Yeah, I think Frisk would like that, we'll ask him when he comes back out.”

They sat talking to each other, waiting for Frisk and Papyrus to come out of the backroom. They did an hour later covered in ingredients.

“Baking isn't what it  _ cracked  _ up to be, huh?” Sans joked as they sat in the booth.

There was a groan and a sugar packet came flying at Sans. It bounced off his skull and he chuckled, “I thought you were  _ s _ -”

Mrs. Harmon have him a sharp look, after he stopped she turned to Frisk. She explained what she told Sans, excluding the part about reproduction. Frisk immediately said yes after she was finished talking.

Mrs. Harmon clapped her hands together, “That settles it! I'll call them tomorrow and, knowing them, they'll want to do it as soon as possible.” She glanced down at her watch and suddenly got up from her chair. “Wow, jeez wasn't paying attention, I have to go. It was nice seeing you guys, I'll see you Monday Frisk!”

With that the new Principal rushed out of the café, the trio at the booth waved to her as she left. Soon after they left the café, Sans saying put the bill on his tab before leaving and Miss Muffet threw a salt shaker at him.

Sans caught the salt shaker, he winked at her and set it on the ground. He caught up to his brother and Frisk, and in a blink they were in front of their house.

As soon as they got in the house, Sans slammed into the couch they had.

“Sans! Get up! We have to over at Grillby's in an hour!” Papyrus yelled at his brother.

“Nah, don't worry about it bro,” Sans drawled as he spread out on the couch.

Frisk chuckled at the bickering brothers, then he went upstairs trying his best to not drag his dress. He walked into his room and hung up his dress in the closet, then he walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out and walked passed the mirror, completely ignoring his reflection, and changed into a simple outfit.

He went back downstairs and found the brothers still arguing. Papyrus turned to Frisk, “Human help me! Tell Sans to get up!”

Frisk smiled and walked up to Sans, both looked at each other for a minute before Sans sat up and Frisk sat next to him.

Papyrus sputtered at them but Frisk just patted next to him, which the taller skeleton just signed and sat down.

They sat around for the next two hours watching whatever was on, which at one point was Mettaton Talk Show, and the topic today was attractive people. They kept it one just for fun and at one point Papyrus’s name came up.

This rolled into Mettaton talking about Papyrus, which made the skeleton blush a deep red, Sans and Frisk busted out laughing. Eventually Sans had to turn off the TV because the topic was getting a bit mature, it was quiet except for some giggling.

After that they turned on a random child cartoon, they got halfway through it before Sans checked the time. “Wow, we’re a little late, we need to get going.”

Papyrus threw up his arms, “I told you we should have left earlier!”

Sans mumbled under his breath, and they walked to the bar. Inside it was somewhat empty, only a couple monsters and two or three humans. Grillby was cleaning a table when he noticed them, he put his hands on his hips.

“You're late,” he said angrily, but he walked up to Frisk and hugged the boy. He knelt down to his height and made a fire flower crown in Frisk's hair. “Now tell me, what happened at the meeting.”

They all went to the bar, Grillby went behind the bar while the group sat on the stools. The flame gave Sans a bottle of ketchup, then Frisk started to talk about the meeting.

By the end if it Grillby was clapping and congratulating the boy, “Good job Frisk! I'm proud!”

Frisk blushed and chuckled, he nodded.

“Now, who is this Mrs. Harmon I've been hearing about?” Grillby asked.

They spent the next hour going from subject to subject, eventually explaining the whole day.  The bar emptied as they kept talking, they kept talking until Papyrus was slowly falling asleep.

Sans poked Frisk, who was laying in his shoulders, “Frisk, please take Papyrus home, he needs to go to bed and from the looks of it, you do too.”

Frisk nodded, he gently touched the tall skeleton. Who jumped awake, Frisk took his hand and got off the stool. Both walked slowly out of the bar, leaving Sans and Grillby.

“So, they want to study Frisk?” Grillby asked when the door closed behind the two that left.

“Kinda”, Sans explained, “See, they want to study children mentality if they have non-human parents.” Sans could have stopped there but he was on a roll, “This originated from humans doing a study on monster reproduction.”

“Wait, what?” Grillby asked but was ignored.

“As you know since there are so many species of monster, it hard to have children. So monsters who have made it to the surface want to adopt human children. So CPS want to know if it's safe for mixed species family and how it would affect on how they act. There have only been a few cases of this, and they need a long term child.” Sans stopped to take a swig from his ketchup.

“I'm guessing they wanted Frisk because of how long he's been with you guys?” Grillby filled in.

“You got it, but if I got results of the other scientists and my knowledge of child psychology, it would seem to be in a positive direction…” Sans trialed off then he remembered something, “Hey Grillby I have a question.”

Grillby looked up, he was cleaning glasses that looked a bit cloudy. “Depends on the question.”

“How did you have Pyra?”

“What?!” 

* * *

 

-few days later-

“Bro, this isn't that important.”

Frisk and Sans were sitting in the couch in the living room, they were watching Papyrus dust the room for the third time today. When he heard that CPS were coming a few days ago he hasn't stopped cleaning.

“It is! The human CPS is coming in an hour and I want our house to look presentable,” Papyrus answered as he was getting out the vacuum from the closet.

“Bro the house looks fantastic, come on sit down,” Sans patted the seat next to him and Frisk smiled and nodded.

Papyrus stood for a second, sighed and sat on the couch. Sans chuckled and turned on a random movie, it was the Disney movie  _ Princess And The Frog _ . They were singing along to  _ Dig A Little Deeper,  _ when the doorbell rang.

Papyrus jumped up and ran to the door, but before he opened the door Sans stopped him. The smaller skeleton fixed his brothers scarf, “Calm down bro, this isn't  _ that  _ formal.”

Sans took a step back and Papyrus nodded his head after taking a deep breath. Sans opened the door and greeted the people waiting.

At the door was a pair of people, one a female and one a male. The women had long, brown hair, friendly brown eyes, semi-formal clothing. The man was somewhat the same, except he had short, choppy hair and he had a nervous look.

“Hi!” The women said cheerfully, “I'm Mrs. Matchly, just call me Carol, and you must be The Bones, we’re here for the study.”

Carol held out a hand and each person at the door shook it. Sans spoke up, “Sans ‘smy name, This is Frisk.” Sans patted the boys head, who nodded at the two. Then Sans motioned to his brother, “And this is my brother, Papyrus.”

Papyrus waved eagerly to the two, “Hello humans!”

Carol giggled and then motioned to the man next to her. “This is Mr. Herll, or John. He's my assistant for a little, I hope you don't mind.”

Sans shook his head, “Not at all, I remember when I was an assistant. Here come in,” Sans stepped aside and the two walked, he lead them to the dining room and they all sat down at the table.

The CPS took out some blank sheets of paper and a mechanical pencil. “OK, we'll start off easy, how long have you been with the bones?”

Frisk held up four fingers, Sans translated, “Four years give ‘r take.”

Carol raised an eyebrow, she wrote on the paper before asking, “Is Frisk a mute?”

Sans shrugged, “Slightly, he doesn't talk much, only when need be.”

Carol nodded and wrote down on the paper again. “Frisk, we were talking to the Principal and we were told you are genderfluid? Would you please elaborate?”

Sans and Papyrus looked at Frisk, who just smiled. “Genderfluid is where on some days I'm a boy or on others I'm a girl. My friends gave me pins I can wear when I'm feeling a certain gender.”

Frisk pointed at the sparkling ’B’ on his chest, Carol smiled and turned to Sans and Papyrus.

“Do you support how Frisk is?”

Papyrus answered first, “Of course! We support the human in whatever he chooses!”

“I'm with my bro,” Sans said.

Carol wrote down on her paper, she looked up at the trio. “We were able to see Frisk’s school files, and there seemed to be a bit if a record.”

Frisk frowned and explain what happened in the middle school.

Carol wrote in the paper, “So you did it to get back at him for what he said about your family?”

Frisk nodded, and Sans jumped in.

“Frisk isn't a violent person, he was just egged on. He was punished, grounded for a month without his phone, and we think he learned his lesson.”

Frisk smiled and nodded eagerly.

Carol was about to ask another question, but he assistant jumped in. “Do you think that maybe Frisk is violent because you're a monster?”

Carol turned sharply at John, “John!”

Sans just smiled a bit wider, “We don't mind, what do you mean by that?”

John seemed to get more nervous, “Well, uh, I mean. Kids are extremely influential, and, from research, most monsters are extremely violent.”

Sans sighed and looked John straight in the eyes, “Does that mean a human soldier’s child will be violent because their father or mother was in war? No, because they have their own morals and own thoughts in what they think would be wise to them, and Frisk is no exception.”

It was quiet, John stared down at the table. Sans continued, “With that said, you can continue Carol.”

After, it was back and forth conversation for two hours, John stayed quiet and wrote down notes for the whole thing.

“Alright, I think we took enough of your time,” Carol started to gather up the papers.

Sans said, “Not at all, it's great that we can help any way we can.”

Carol smiled and was about to get up but John tapped her arm and pointed at the file he had. She leaned down and read what he was pointing, her cheery expression morphed into confusion.

Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk looked at each other as Carol started to whisper to John.

Sans spoke up after a minute of whispering, “Excuse me, is there something wrong?”

Carol suddenly jumped at his voice, she took a minute to figure what to say. “Um, Sans you said you had Frisk for a bit right? Well, we were checking Frisk's file and we discovered that Frisk has been living with you with out adoption papers.”

It was silent, Sans asked, “What does that mean?”

Carol cleared her throat, “Well without adoption papers or anything to show that Frisk is your child. Uh, technically, Frisk is staying here illegally.”

Frisk's heart stopped and he whipped around to Papyrus and Sans, who were trying to figure out what that meant.

“And this means?” Papyrus asked.

Carol stood straight and shuffled a bit, she seem hesitant, “Well, this means by law, we have to take Frisk away.”

Frisk froze, all the noise seem to cut out. He could see Sans stand up and yell something, Carol seem to try to calm him down.

Frisk turned to Papyrus who had a worried face on, the skeleton got up and walked over to Frisk. Frisk could see he was saying something and could feel his hand in his arm, but he couldn't respond. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

**Well what do we have here?** Chara said with a fake curiosity.

**Looks like your paradise is coming crashing right on you,** Chara said and a crazed laughed seem to fill the room.

While Frisk was listening to Chara the argument between Carol and Sans seemed to get worse. It came to a point where Carol told Sans call and explain later, she walked up to Frisk and grabbed his arm.

Frisk was still in shock so he didn't fight back until he was at the door. He snapped out of his daze and turned to the skeleton, he yelled their names

They ran forward to get him but the door closed behind Carol and John. Sans ripped open the door and watched Frisk in Carol's car and drive off

It was quiet as they watched the car drive away. Sans said one word after they couldn't see the red  _ Prius,  _ “Shit.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Shit”.

Papyrus had been suspiciously quiet as the time went on, but now he whimpered as he looked at Sans,”What do we do, Sans?”

Sans turned to his brother and hugged Papyrus, who cried into Sans’s shoulders. He rubbed circles into Papyrus's back, “Hey, we'll figure this out, come on let's go inside.”

They went inside and Sans put Papyrus on the couch and made a few calls. An hour later their house was filling up with familiar, and worried, faces.

“They did what?!” Undyne practically screamed when Sans explained the situation. Alphys grabbed her girlfriend's arm and tried to calm her down.

While Undyne tried to calm her rapid breathing, Toriel stepped forward. “Oh, my, so Frisk is going to an orphanage?”

Sans nodded his head as he comforted his brother on the couch.

“How could they do this?”, Papyrus cried.

Asgore flipped through Frisk file that John had left behind, “Technically they are allowed to take Frisk away. You have no evidence that Frisk is your child or his parents made you the legal guardian.”

Papyrus cried harder and Toriel gave Asgore a sharp look that made the monster shut up.

It was quiet until the door suddenly burst open, “I just heard! Is my Papyrus OK?”, Mettaton said as he walked into the house.

Sans looked confused at the robot hugging his brother, who seemed rather flustered but happy all the same, “Your Papyrus? And heard about what?”

“About Frisk darling, Papyrus texted me and I ran over here as fast as I could.” Mettaton answered.

Sans looked over at his brother, he sniffed and said. “I texted Mettaton while you were talking to the others about Frisk.”

Sans sighed, “I'm guessing Papyrus told you the jist of it?”

Mettaton nodded, and asked, “Do we have any idea on how to get him back?”

Toriel spoke up, “No, not really, monsters laws are different from human laws. But I'm sure if I ask certain people I can find a way.”

Then for the rest of the day they tried to figure out what they should do. After a while they decided that the group would stay at the house. So Sans brought down some blankets and pillows, and ordered pizza.

It was around 10 o’ clock when they decided to call it a day, Sans tucked Papyrus in.

“Sans will we get Frisk back?” Papyrus asked in the middle of Sans reading a book.

Sans looked up from the book, “Of course bro.”

Papyrus didn't look convinced, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Frisk is family and I'll make sure he comes home, OK?” Sans assured his brother.

“OK”

Sans finished the book, he looked over at his brother and saw he was sleeping. He got up as quietly as he could, put the book back on the bookshelf and walked out of the room. He heard the click of Papyrus's door and sighed.

He walked to his room, and stepped inside his mess of a room. He shuffled over to his bed and fell in top of it, he just laid there for a bit.  He flipped over and stared at the ceiling, thoughts rushed through his head.

_ Can I really get Frisk back? _

_ I don't even know what to do first. _

_ Oh, God, what is the kid thinkin’ right now? _

_ What is Chara telling him? _

_ What are they going to tell him? _

Sans turned to his alarm clock, and groaned at what it said,  **12:30** . He got up from his bed and stretched, he knew by now he wasn't going to bed.

In a blink he was in front of a place he thought would help, he knocked on the locked doors of Grillby’s.

He shoved his hands into his hoodie and swayed back and forth for a few minutes. He debated to go back to his room when the door opened to reveal Grillby with flannel pajamas on.

Once Grillby saw who it was he put his hands on his hips and his flames turned light blue. “Do you have any idea what time it is!?”

Sans gave him a sheepish shrug, “I was in the neighborhood and I thought I could stop by?”

Grillby’s flames calmed to a mellow orange, he sighed, “Sans, I know fully well that it takes almost thirty minutes to get here. I know you don't walk around at 12 in the morning, so I know something's wrong. Here come in.”

“You know me too well, Grillby,” Sans said as he walked past the flame bartender. He instinctively went to the bar and sat on the same stool he usually did.

The flame sighed as he stepped behind the bar, leaning forward on the bar to eye the skeleton curiously,”I heard about Frisk.”

Sans sighed as he rubbed his skull, he said nothing as he stared at the bar.

Grillby held up a hand, he walked away and came back with a bottle of ketchup. He slid it to Sans, who caught it with a grateful smile.

Sans took a gulp, he put the bottle back down on the bar and looked up at the flame bartender. “So how did you find out about Frisk?”

“Papyrus texted me around nine, he knew you were going to come here.” Grillby answered as he came around the bar and sat next to the skeleton.

Sans chuckled dryly, “Everyone seems to know me too well, huh?”

Grillby laid a hand on Sans’s shoulder, “Sans, something is wrong.”

Sans’s grip on his bottle for tighter, “Yeah, yeah I know. I'm worried for Frisk and I don't know the first thing to do to get him back.”

“Why don't you ask the parents? I'm sure if you ask-”, Grillby was suggesting but Sans cut him off.

“That won't work,” was all Sans said.

Grillby’s hand slipped off of Sans shoulder, “Sans what do you mean?”

* * *

 

Frisk sat uncomfortably in the stiff, plastic chair, she stared at the off-white wall ahead of her. She was the same for the 15 minute car ride here, John was a little worried but Carol assured him this happens all the time.

John had left as soon as they got to this place, leaving Carol alone with Frisk. As soon as they walked in Frisk knew she didn't like it here, it was too bright and main desk had grossly cute animal cutouts. It was to make the place more inviting but to Frisk it just creeped her out.

“Frisk Bones? Follow me,” a woman with a sickly, sweet smile and a peppy voice said.

She got up stiffly and followed the women robotically. She was expect a certain mocking voice to call out to her but she got nothing, just suffering silence.

The woman took her to a large room that had multiple bunk beds, a few boys and girls sat around on different beds. The women walked up to an empty bed and patted it, “This will be your bed until we can figure out something else.”

The next few hours consisted of people coming up to ask her varying questions. Frisk just curled up into a ball and ignored the voices.

Eventually, it was 9:00 and it was lights out, kids of different ages came shuffling in. They whispered to each other as they climbed onto their respective beds.

Frisk still stayed in a curled ball until around ten when she heard a voice.

**Well, well. What happened here?** Chara asked, Frisk could feel him sitting next to her.

_ Shut up _ , Frisk thought as she curled up tighter.

**Wow, frisky today?** Chara chuckled then it was quiet again. When Chara spoke up again he sounded serious,  **There's no time for this now, we need to leave. Now.**

Frisk uncurled slightly, she raised an eyebrow at the wall,  _ What are you talking about? _

**Frisk, we need to leave now. If we don't leave then you will never see Sans or Papyrus ever again.**

Frisk suddenly sat up, she went wide eyed,  _ What do you mean? Never see them again? _

**You're such an idiot, Frisk they'll never let you go back to them because they're monsters!** Chara explained.

Frisk was up and out if the bed before she could question Chara’s explanation. “I can’t let this happen, I need to get back to them.” Frisk whispered over and over again.

Frisk searched the room frantically, looking for a way out. She didn't want to go out the front way because they would just bring him right back.

**Frisk, the window** , Frisk whipped around to the window. She took a step forward but stopped when she heard a creak.

One kid got up from their bed, “What are you doing up?”

The child stepped into the moonlight where Frisk could tell it was one of the children who asked her a million questions. Frisk took a step forward, not knowing what to do.

The kid took a step back with wide eyes, “Frisk Bones? What the hell, your eyes… They look like they're glowing.”

Frisk stopped, glowing eyes?

**Frisk, we don't have time for this. Take the kid out** , Chara snapped.

“No, I can't. This kid did nothing to me,” Frisk said out loud. The kid raised an eyebrow, they started to step back because Frisk had started to walk forward.

**Frisk, this kid will tell and where will that lead us?** Chara paused for a minute,  **This will lead to you not have that so called family, these people will just take you away further from here.**

Frisk paused and made a decision, she looked at the kid tearfully, “I’m sorry.”

The kid stopped, “Frisk, what are you talkin-”

Frisk rushed forward beore the kid could continue, a sharp punch connecting with his jaw. They crumpled to the floor quietly, Frisk sighed and she turned back to the window.

She opened the window and crawled out, she ran until she was back on the main road. Then she realized, she didn't know where she was going. She walked along the alley way, curiously glancing about. She decided that Grillby may help her, even if just talk some sense into her- and hopefully Chara as well.

With that in mind, she headed off to the little place, walking along alleys and quiet roads, careful to avoid people. When she neared the bar, she heard voices from the cracked window, one deep and soothing and familiar, the other familiar just the same but slightly higher. It must have been Sans and Grillby. She smiled, hoping to rush in the bar and greet them both.

**Wait, Frisk.** Chara hissed, so demanding that Frisk stopped midstep, worried eyes looking up at the broken window.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I'm worried for Frisk and I don't know the first thing to do to get him back.”

Sans’s voice drifted out to him, then Grillby’s reply shortly after

“Why don't you ask the parents? I'm sure if you ask-”

“That won't work,” Frisk shifted her feet, unsure of herself and Sans’s words.

“Sans what do you mean?”

“It’s just not gonna work, Gillbz. Leave it.”

“Sans, that’s not how you’re gonna fix this, why can’t you-”

Something fell hard on the bar, making Frisk jump out of her skin almost.

“Because they’re  _ dead, _ alright?” Sans bellowed. 

Frisk felt her stomach drop, lips parting curiously.  _ Did he just say… _ , Frisk shook her head,  _ no, he couldn't have. _

_"_ Sans, the kid’s been looking for years! You didn’t tell Frisk?” Grillby hissed.

“No I didn’t fuckin’ tell him! It’d break his heart, you know it!” Sans barked back.

“You think finding out years after is better for him?” Grillby countered.

Frisk blanked out after that, knees finding the cold alley floor to rest on, eyes glazed in hate and confusion and sadness.

**Ah, and the truth comes out.**

_ Shut up _

**I think this is a beautiful time to tell you-**

_ Shut  _ **_up._ **

**I told you so, honey.**

Frisk suddenly felt a scream rip from her throat, hands thrown angrily at the gravel below her. The silence in the bar was quickly followed by footsteps, and soon Sans’s blue eye shown through the broken window, Grillby’s flame lighting up the alley way. Frisk rose her head, and her eyes fluttered open.

The blue in Sans’s eyes faded, and instead a soft red lit up his face, and Frisk realized it came from her own eyes.

“Kid-” Sans started, visibly nervous and upset.

Frisk dropped her head again with a sharp, angry shake. She turned and ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going, vision fading to Chara’s. She saw the evils in the world suddenly, her eyes clouded by a deep red, but things were still lit up with a familiar blue behind it. Chara was allowing her to see through the rage that Chara took over. She wasn’t sure where they were going, and suddenly Frisk didn’t even know where she was at all. She found her fear overwhelmed her anger and she broke free, stopping on the sidewalk, knees and below on her jeans splashed with the rain water in the puddles she had run through, the cold nipping at her skin underneath.

**Frisk, we’ve got things to do.** Chara hummed, voice sweet in a way that bit coldly into Frisk’s sanity.

She spoke aloud,”He wanted to help me, he wanted to keep me safe,”

**Did he? Or did he want to hide his own mistakes?**

“Sans puts me first, he and Papyrus always do,” She whispered, into wind that carried her voice away as quickly as it pulled as her hair.

**Sans would rather sit at Grillby’s than sit at home and talk to you. They took you in because that goat scares them, and she just feels pity for you.**

“No, they love me, they said- They said they did!” Frisk cried, stomping her foot.

**Hey, Frisk, guess what?**

Frisk sat in worried silence for a second. Two, three.

**They lied.**

Frisk started to cry, she didn't want to believe it, but she heard the truth. She fell to her knees and put her head in her hands.

**If Sans knew then the rest must have knew too,** Chara voice rang out.

Frisk looked up from her hands, “No, Toriel would have told me!”

**Frisk, think about it, they all stopped looking for your parents** **_at the same time_ ** , Chara explained.

Suddenly the pieces started to connect, how Sans would never bring it up. How Toriel would look nervous when he asked if she got any news about her parent, then the women would shift the conversation. How Undyne and Alphys would act like they never heard her and put on some random anime.

Her sadness turned to anger, all the doubt that was in her mind faded.

**I think they should pay for it, let me in control and I'll take care of everything,** Chara said, trying to be reassuring.

Frisk had stopped crying, she stared ahead of her. She answered with a simple, “ok,” then her body started to become numb. She started to see a familiar screen, her hand lifted up to the  **reset** .

Then she heard rapid footsteps behind her, then a voice.

* * *

“Frisk stop!”, Sans yelled as he saw Frisk, Grillby not far behind him.

Both gasped when Frisk turned to them with a carved smile and deep red eyes, in a mocking voice he said, “ **Too late, comedian.** ”

  
**RESET**


	16. Chapter 16

Frisk was falling again, he could feel the air rush through his hair. Chara didn't brace himself as he fell, so Frisk felt the impact. Though he was used to it by now, falling this distance was something he had done many times, however not as recently as he now wish he had.

Chara got up, stretched and laughed, “Wow, it's been so long since I had a body! Now, it's time for a little fun.”

Frisk was so angry he didn't fight back, he only grit his teeth and watched monsters perish, one after another after another. He remembered the hallways, and when he saw the house he remembered the first time he saw Toriel.

**Toriel**

Frisk growled when Chara was blocked by the goat monster. He rushed forward and took control, Chara not fighting back. Frisk felt anger surge in his heart, knowing she had been behind any lies, and despair. She had done all of this.

“That look, it looks like you've been here before,” Toriel said, sweet voice soft.

Frisk looked at the play knife in his hands, “This is your fault.”

“Pardon, child?” Toriel tilted her head curiously.

“You knew and you let me suffer!” He growled, rushing forward. Toriel was too surprised to dodge him, and Frisk slashed at her chest.

She gasped, confused and fearful,”You’ve...Why?”

Frisk looked at the blood, now pooling and absorbing into the fabric of her apron as she sat on the floor, already weak. He felt..strange. It wasn’t a good feeling, but it wasn’t bad either. It was a beautiful mix of both and the twisted grin carved itself into his face.

“You’ll all pay,”

And they did.

Chara allowed the boy to rush about, clumsily fumbling through the map and ‘puzzles’ and towns. No monster spared. And Papyrus, it seemed, was the best yet.

Frisk saw the tall skeleton's outline in the fog, and he saw the same thing he always did. Open his arms and say he would help him see the right path. In past runs, Frisk would have cried, he always saw Papyrus as his mother, helping through everything.

But now… He felt hatred. He could hear a chuckle from Chara and a whisper,  **Do it Frisk, he knew too and never told you.**

“You're really stupid aren't you?” Frisk said coldly.

Papyrus looked at him confused, “Excuse me, human?”

Frisk played with the knife in his hand, “I did see the right path, but you just lied to me!”

Frisk ran forward, Papyrus too slow the move out of the way. He got a long cut across his whole chest, his body turned to dust that spread on the white snow, turning it into a gray slush.

Frisk walked to Papyrus's head that was still talking. He leaned down and picked it up, and held it out at arm's length. Knowing Sans was watching he said, “To be or not to be, is the question. Shakespeare.”

Frisk started to chuckle as Papyrus's head turned to dust in his hand. The laughter grew in pitch, feeling a crazed desire overwhelm him. He brushed the dust off his hands, then he walked over to Papyrus's red scarf. He picked it up and stared at it for a minute, He lifted it to his neck, a trophy to flaunt to those he had yet to encounter. A whiff of Papyrus’s natural smell came up, a mix of peppermint candies and seasonings unknown, and of course spaghetti sauce. Frisk felt his stomach twist, as though he already missed the skeleton.

**Why cry? They did this to you, they deserve it Frisk.**

Frisk nodded, steeling himself. He thought of Sans, all the years he spent looking at maps and reports and new stories. This was his revenge. He huffed and wound the scarf around his neck. Then he continued on, killing anything in his path, he met Monster Kid and spared him no mercy.

Though Undyne got in his path when he tried, but that didn't stop him. With Chara helping him dodge her moves, he was able to beat her quickly. Then he remembered something, he turned to a camera he knew was there.

With a smile and a chuckle he said, “Oh Alphys, I know you’re there, I just wanted to let you know, this is your fault. If you had just convinced her to stay, then you would still have your girlfriend. And now? You're just a lonely piece of  **trash** .”

With that message, Frisk went back where he came from and found Monster Kid cowering in a corner.

Frisk loomed over him with glowing eyes, “No one to save you this time.”

He left the waterfalls and continued to the Hot Lands. Where he left a gray path behind him, sparing no mercy to the Royal Guards's love.

He walked to the lab and found all the lights off, only the large monitor giving light to the room. Frisk looked at the monitor and for a minute he thought he saw Chara, but he noticed something.

He noticed that the boy in the monitor was was covered in blood and gray dust, and had a crazed smile, but they were wearing a purple and blue shirt.

Something cracked inside of him and his eyes started to water up,  _ How could he do this? They had trusted him. _

**How could you have not done this? You had trusted them and what did they do? They lied to you.**

Frisk stared for a minute, then he took a deep breath and turned off the monitor. He walked out of the dark lab, the last light of the evening displaying a shadow, eerie and silent, across the floor, gently swaying- left, right, left,right. Cracked glasses lay next to shattered pieces on the floor.

He continued to kill everything in his path but he had hesitation, and wouldn't look them in the face. He couldn’t even look Mettaton in the eye, so he just finished him off quickly.

The elevator ride was silent, and he walked slowly to the Judgement Hall, knowing what was next. This, he felt, would be the highlight. His anger returned.

Frisk walked into the golden hallway, his anger multiplying with every step he took. His eyes shone red when he saw Sans, who had his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground.

It was silent between them until Frisk spat, “Why?”

Sans sighed, “I thought,” His voice cracked. “I thought I was protecting you.”

Frisk growled and shot forward, he sliced with all his anger and felt blood splatter across his face.

Sans just smiled sadly as he held his wounds, he coughed up, “I'm sorry.”

Frisk watched as he fell to the ground and turned to dust. He frowned and held out a hand,  _ I need answers, now. _

**Restart from last save point?**

**> Yes?  No?**

“Protect me from what, Sans?”, Frisk growled.

“You're just a kid, you were too young to know.” Sans said quietly.

“Too young? When were you gonna tell me?” Frisk asked gritting his teeth.

“I don't know”, Sans answered.

“They’re my parents!”, Frisk screamed and attacked Sans, who didn't dodge.

**Restart from last save point?**

**> Yes?  No?**

**“** Don’t you think I have a right?”

**Restart from last save point?**

**> Yes?  No?**

**“** What were you just going to wait until i found out myself?”

Silence.

**Restart from last save point?**

**> Yes?  No?**

“Tell me sans”

Silence.

**Restart from last save point?**

**> Yes?  No?**

“Answer me,

Silence.

**Restart from last save point?**

**> Yes?  No?**

“Why won't you answer me?”, Frisk said quietly.

It was quiet until Sans answered, “ I'm afraid that if you found out how your parents died you wouldn't be the same.”

Frisk scowled, “Same? Sans, I couldn't be more different.” He gestured to himself that was covered in gray dust.

Sans looked at the ground, “Frisk do you know how your parents died?”

Frisk shook his head and stared at the skeleton waiting for an answer.

Sans waited a moment, “Frisk your parents were killed by an earthquake, it destroyed their house. It happened on the day we came up ti the surface, and the cause if the earthquake…”

Frisk had assumptions on what caused it, his eyes were welling up in his eyes and his voice was tight. “Sans, tell me.”

Sans looked at Frisk with sorrow in his eyes, “I found out last year, but when you broke the barrier it sent an earthquake that destroyed many towns, including yours.”

Frisk sat there staring at Sans, tears falling freely in his face. His anger dissolved, and his thoughts bombarded him.

_ I killed them? _

_ All this pain and suffering, and I was the start of it. _

_ How could I? _

Frisk thought about raising the knife and hitting Sans but  _ I can't. _ Frisk was flooded with repressed emotions, the sadness from killing everyone be loved. A choked sob came from Frisk as he gave in, his eyes calmed to a light brown and he said a little, “I'm sorry.”

Sans stepped forward, arms raised out,”Hey kid, it's OK. We can fix this, just reset and-”

Sans stopped, Frisk's cries turned into a giggle then into roaring laughter. When the boy looked at Sans they had burning blood red eyes, “ **Did you forget about me?** ”

Chara threw his arms out and cheered, “It worked! All this hard work paid off, now I have this body all to myself.”

Sans eye flared up, “You planned this?”

Chara smiled slyly at him, “Of course I did, I saw the bait and I took it, I just need help that's all. That last line you said to him was perfect! Sent Frisk scurrying back into a little hole to wallow in self pity.”

Chara launched forward with an attack, Sans rolled to the side. “You son of a bitch!”

Chara put a finger up to his lips, “Language! Remember I'm still a child right?”

Chara quickly recovered and sent a slice right through Sans. The skeleton fell to the ground, eyes staring daggers at Chara.

“Now!”, Chara said as if he was on stage, “ I will do what i wanted to do in the beginning!  **I will make everyone's lives a living hell,** starting with you Sans.”

Chara looked down at him with a smile and sent a finishing blow, all the while Frisk watched crying and not being able to lift a finger to help.  

“ **Oh this’ll be fun for sure!** ” Chara said gleefully.

Then Chara held true to his promise. 


	17. Chapter 17

Run after run after run, there was nothing but blood, Gore, screams, and pain. 

Frisk did nothing to stop it, how could he? How could he save these monsters when   
he couldn't even save his own parents?

Every so often Frisk would just cut everything off, he would cover his ears and pretend he couldn't hear those pleas or cries. 

But it would never work, Chara would see him and draw out a monster’s death. He would get them down to one health, and wait. 

He would mock them as they tried to attack him sluggishly, then he would hold them down and slowly stab the knife into their chest. It would make them scream louder and Frisk would scream with the and start sobbing.

This happened over and over and over again, Frisk stopped trying to cover his ears after five runs.

Something surprised him after a few runs, Chara had stopped in front of a mirror. For Frisk it looked like there was a window, he leaned forward until he was right in front of it. 

He placed a hand on it, it was cool and felt like glass. He looked up and saw Chara on the other side cackling and clutching his stomach. 

Frisk was about to ask what he was laughing until Chara yelled, “How does it feel to be on the other side?”

Then Frisk realized, every time he looked in a mirror he would never see his reflection but Chara's. Now, he was on the other side, trapped behind a pane of glass to watch the blood splatter against the other side.

He merely sank back, letting his knees touch the floor again and sobbing silently into his arms. He barely took notice that the mirror had fallen with him, it’s surface now touching the floor so that even while he wept he would still see the scene unfold before him. Chara even found it amusing to go back, Reset all the way, just to kill Papyrus again. It was a bloodbath.

Six, seven, eight times over Chara had murdered Sans in this runthrough alone, dragging it out every time. Sans was growing weary, tired of the games and of fighting for something he wasn’t even sure was there anymore. Frisk cried.

Frisk was staring out at the world but not taking a scene in. Chara had restarted and was Toriel was blocking the way, again.

Frisk had expected the same lines, the same sorrow, the same everything. He felt something stab through him, everything is the same, no matter what I do.

Frisk started to cry, he waited for those hurtful lies… but instead of a cold voice, he heard a warm motherly voice.

“Are you OK?” Toriel asked as she clutched her wound. 

Frisk snapped up and saw the goat monster looking at him confused and worried.

Suddenly, Frisk and Chara felt a tear run down their face. Chara growled and whipped it away quickly, but Toriel noticed.

“Is this why your hurting monsters? Because you are suffering?” Toriel asked, she struggled to get up and slowly started to make her way over to the boy. “My child, let me help you.”

Frisk felt himself crack again, he felt a spark of hope, a feeling he hasn't felt in a while. But the spark was extinguished when Chara ran to her and stabbed her.

He growled, “I worked hard to take this body, I won't let it go so easily!”.

Toriel gasped as Chara pulled the knife out roughly, the he pushed her to the ground. 

Frisk yelled as he lunged forward to stop Chara. 

Chara lost control for a minute, he lunged forward and yelled a choked, “Stop!”

Chara pushed Frisk back, “Frisk it's useless to fight back, I tried for years and got nothing and besides I wouldn't fight too hard.” Chara walked to the door and stepped on Toriel’s dust, “She lied to you, remember?”

Frisk sat back and stared as the world past by, he had suddenly felt something that used to feel. He now felt the need to protect them, but he still had one thought.

How would you protect them when you can't protect your family?

And so it continued, Frisk blocked out the screams, and the feeling of dust on his hands. 

Until it became quiet, and Frisk knew what was coming up. Chara was already laughing at Papyrus.

“What are you laughing at, Human?”, Papyrus asked, confused.

Chara chuckled, “Oh, I'm just waiting for the whole, ‘Right Path’ speech. It's always funny to hear,” Chara took out his knife and flipped it between his hands, “Let's hear it.”

Frisk, again, had expected the same speech, he could recite Papyrus's conversation, word for word. 

But, instead of the skeleton opening his arms, Papyrus looked down at his boots. “You know, I know what that gray dust that covers your whole body means.”

Frisk perked up, Papyrus has never said that before. Chara stopped playing with his knife, “Do you? Then what does it mean?”

Papyrus looked at Chara in the eye, “I cannot think of how many monsters have lost their lives to your hands. I went back to where me and my brother met you, and I couldn't find a single monster.” Papyrus took a step forward, “But I still believe that there's good in you, Human.”

Chara bowed his head, his hair covering his wicked smile. 

“Human, I feel a familiarity around you, like I have seen you before.” Papyrus took another step to the boy, “I feel like we were family, like we trusted eachother. And I know if you stay around The Great Papyrus there would be no bad influences!”

Papyrus was now in front of Chara, smiling down at the boy.

Frisk sat wide eyed at the tall skeleton, he remembered past runs! He felt another spark of hope, Papyrus was practically his mother. He was always there, supporting him no matter what, Papyrus was his light. 

He's my family.

Chara had started to laugh, head still bowed he said, “You're really stupid, you know that right?” Chara looked up with glowing red eyes, he raced forward, planning an attack on Papyrus.

Frisk suddenly rushed forward, and for a minute he took control and push his body away from Papyrus. 

Chara ripped Frisk from control just as they were about to hit the ground, Chara went into a roll. As soon as he got his footing, as quick as he could he ran to Papyrus and took a quick slash .” Papyrus looked to the ground, eyes saddened,”It is...upsetting...to see such a lovely human doing such awful things, when there is good inside of you. We can see it, human. Please, whatever good side that is,” papyrus raised his gaze, and Frisk leaned into the glass, eyes wide and tearful, feeling as though he was speaking directly to him,”Help us,”

Chara struck. Papyrus fell with no words. Frisk screamed and screamed, fists banging on the glass so hard that it cracked. Chara let out a guttural cry of pain, stumbling and falling to his knees. He smacked a hand to his head, knocking Frisk back. The boy shot up again, fists colored an angry red, stinging and achy from the impact. He shot again, this time he was too scared to follow through, the pain too great. He let out a howl of sorrow, unhappily clutching at his wrists, kicking out at the air angrily. Chara moved ahead.

The Guards came next, Frisk tuned them out, he couldn’t bear it, but the sound came through. He heard one guard become upset, his lover having fallen. Frisk felt anger again, this time towards Chara. He twisted his body as the guard swung, kicking out at the glass. It sent a crack along the stretch of it. Chara screamed, unable to dodge the attack the Guard sent his way. Chara shook with both impacts, the knife in his hand having been knocked away. He couldn’t reach it before the guard swung again, bashing him around the face. Chara flickered.

Restart from last save point?  
>Yes? No?

Alright, you little brat, you want to play rough? Let’s play rough.

Frisk’s window cleared, the cracks fading away. Frisk only had a brief moment to think how unfair the child was being before chains grasped at his wrist- one then the other- and his ankles as well. He fell back, yanked against the wall, facing the window, unable to cover his ears, move, or do anything. He growled, tears still staining his cheeks. 

“Kid, are we really going through this again? Can’t ya just leave me alone?” 

Frisk brought up his head sharply, eyes wide and alert. He knew that voice, fell asleep to that voice. Sans was back again. Now he put forth as much effort as he could, straining at the chains that held him back. 

“I’m taking back every death you took from me, comedian. Every drop of blood on your hands will stain mine.” Chara hissed.

Sans scowled,”Fine. Gimme your best shot,”

Frisk lurched forward, tipping back his head and screaming, as loud as he could,”Sans!”

Chara’s lips parted, delivering the message Frisk forced through. Sans stopped, eyes unsure, then he grinned.

“I knew it was you kid,” He chuckled fondly. 

Chara growled, running forward and slashing at Sans. He dodged, grabbing the boy and forcing him back, shoving him into bones sharpened to points behind him.

Restart from last save point?  
>Yes? No?

“Kiddo, I know you’re there, come on,” Sans called out, avoiding Charas attacks as he sent out his own. 

Frisk tried and fought, twisting as hard as he could. He almost gave up, looking up to the window as if to apologize to Sans, he was too weak. Sans seemed hopeful, eyes faded into white again, hope and sadness in them. Chara slashed again, Sans fell.

Frisk jerked forward in his bonds, yanking again..

I can't give up, Sans is family.

Then, one side of Frisk mind spoke up.

How can you protect him when you killed your own parents.

No! 

Frisk looked at Sans and saw the hope for him and he felt the spark. He rushed forward again,the chains holding him back creaked but broke under Frisk’s force and this time he held on to the control. 

Frisk stumbled back from the skeleton, he smiled when he flexed his hand. He could hear Chara screaming at him, curses flooded out in a mocking voice.

Sans had started to walk to Frisk, “Is that you Frisk? Did you beat Chara? I'm so sorry.”

Frisk held up a hand signalling Sans to stay back. Frisk was panting but he still smiled, “It's me but I haven't beat Chara yet but I will. Don't be sorry Sans, you held your promise. Now it's time for me to return the favour.”

Sans was confused for a moment until he saw Frisk raise a hand, and pulled up his menu. His hand hovered over the Reset button.

“I believe in ya kid, but be careful OK? Come back to us,” Sans said and Frisk nodded back at him.

“Thank you Sans, I love you,” with that Frisk pressed the Reset button.

Everything went black, Frisk closed his eyes. He waited for the feeling of falling, and when it didn't happen he smiled and opened his eyes.

He jumped when he was flashed with a bright light, and when his eyes adjusted he found himself in a lawn. He jumped when he looked over and saw a small child playing in the grass, making a flower crown out of yellow flowers. 

“Hello?” Frisk asked.

The kid just kept playing with the flowers, seeming not to hear him at all. 

Frisk sighed and took a look around, that's when he noticed they were in front of a small house. 

Frisk looked back at the child, and almost scream. The child was wearing a green and yellow long sleeve shirt, the same thing Chara always wore.

Then Frisk heard a voice, it sounded like Chara except it didn't have his mocking tone, it had a innocent ring to it. 

I wonder if Mommy would like this.

Frisk looked down softly at the child, who was finished with the flowers crown.

Chara with child-like excitement got up and ran to the house. Frisk followed, hot on his heels into the house.

It was a cozy place, he noticed that there was pictures of what he could suspect was Chara's parents. But as he walked through the house with Chara, he noticed that some picture frames were taken down.

Chara came up to his Mom, a beautiful women with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. 

“Mommy, Mommy! Look at what I made for you!” Chara said as he held out the flower crown. 

The Mom didn't even look his way, she just said halfheartedly, “Yes, Yes. That's nice honey.”

Chara frowned at his mother, “But Mommy you didn't even look, look! Mommy what are you doing?”

Frisk had walked around and saw the mother with picture frames in her hands. She was taking the pictures out of them and replacing them with new ones. From what Frisk could see, they were all if Chara and the new ones were a small baby.

“I'm replacing the old picture sweetie,” The Mom replied, more talking to herself then Chara.

Chara was about to say something but Frisk was suddenly pulled from the memory. He was in the blackness again.

He didn't even flinch when Chara, black pit eyes and bleeding black liquid from his mouth, was an inch in front of him. The next thing he knew, he was in the grass and his jaw ached. Chara hit him. This, Frisk thought, I can deal with. 

Frisk hissed, standing up again quickly. He rushed at Chara, counting on him moving aside to dodge. When he did, Frisk jerked to the right with him and tackled him. He drew back and swung, landing a punch square on Chara’s nose. Chara yelped and threw him off in anger, eyes somehow seeping the liquid, his face grew grey.

“What was that?” Frisk huffed, knuckles aching behind his adrenaline.

“You wouldn’t understand it!” Chara bellowed in return, grin splitting his lips apart to bare teeth so sharp Frisk wondered if they were even human. He doubted it.

“Your family, they took your pictures,” Frisk frowned at him, eyes confused, wanting nothing more than an answer

“You wouldn’t understand!” Chara grunted, throwing Frisk off of him. 

Frisk fell back onto the grass, and just as quickly popped back up, tackling him. He pinned his wrists. ”Can’t you just give me an answer? What did you do to them?”

“I don’t know!” Chara screamed, jerking up, knocking Frisk off of him again, then rolling onto his side. His head fell forward, shoulders shaking. 

Frisk gaped at him, licking his lips. Chara whipped back around, climbing to his feet unsteadily.

“You can’t keep your fucking nose out of it all, can you?” Chara growled, stepping forward,”Just have to help everyone, don’t you?”

Frisk scoot back in the grass until his back hit the bark of a tree.

“Everything is sunshine and rainbows for you! You don’t see the shit this world really has to offer, not until it’s too late. Until they hate you, they want you gone and you can’t fix it! Because you went in when you shouldn’t have,” Chara grit out,”Stay in your own little world, you brat, before I force you there,”

Frisk grit his teeth and stood,”What did you do?”

Chara scowled and stepped back. Frisk expected a blow, but instead Chara hit the tree beside his head, cornering him.

“I didn’t do anything,” He hissed.

“They hated you,” Frisk tried to match his tone.

“Nobody needs a reason to hate you,” Chara suddenly grew tired, weak voiced,”It just takes someone better coming along. And you’re out,”

Frisk looked up at the boy. Chara’s eyes had fallen, studying the grass. 

In his heart, Frisk still wanted to hate Chara. Wanted to rip him to shreds for what he did. But somehow, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to live with himself, if he had. Instead, Frisk stepped forward, arms wrapping around the boy’s waist, hugging him tightly. 

Frisk, for one moment, Chara hug back.

But then he was slammed into the tree behind him, he looked over and saw Chara with deep red eyes.

“I'm not Asriel, Frisk, one hug won't make me see the error of my ways.”

For one minute Frisk saw the child Chara from the memory, looking up at him with hopeful eyes, the next it was replaced by his cold exterior. 

Chara started to laugh coldly, “I don't even know why you keep fighting, I will always be around. I will always be in the shadows-” Chara's eyes started to go black again and his mouth kept getting wider and wider until his smiled stretched from cheekbone to cheekbone. “I will always be in your nightmares.”

Chara's voice became distorted and he lunged forward. Frisk dodged in time and Chara hits the tree, causing it to crack and splitter before his hand.

Chara continued, “Even if you get you life back, I will just make you reset. I waited years and I finally got control, how long do you think I'll wait again.” Chara said.

Frisk looked at the tree and found Chara was gone, he heard breathing behind him. He slowly turned his head, then he immediately rolled the left as Chara came at him. But he wasn't fast enough, Chara swung around and hit Frisk square in the back.

Frisk was sent rolling across the darkness, when he stopped he laid there for a moment to get his breath back. He tried to get up but the pain just brought him back down.

Chara walked right up to him, “I'll keep doing this Frisk, until I have this body to myself. And if that means I have to break your mind until it's a fine dust, I'll do it.”

Chara took Frisk's hair and pulled him up, Frisk cried ask he gripped Chara's wrist. “And you're all alone, no one to help you, no parents to help you. You're just here with me, how does that make you feel Frisk?”

“I'm not alone”

Chara raised an eyebrow, “excuse me?”

Frisk looked Chara in the eye, “I said, I'm not alone Chara, I have my family.”

Chara laughed, “You killed your parents remember?”

Frisk shook his head, “No, not that family, I mean the one that's been there for me.”

Suddenly Frisk felt something in his chest, “They've been there when I made my mistakes, or when I needed guidance.”

The feeling started to spread through his body, “They may not be biologically my family but they are the family I choose. They may not be perfect but being imperfect makes you a person and brings people together.”

Frisk smiled warmly as all the memories of Toriel being so caring, of Asgore being kind, of Undyne being so ferocious, Alphys being so helpful, of Papyrus being so excited over everything, of Sans just being there for him. 

The warm feeling spread through his whole body and started to get warmer.

“They'll leave you when they figure out what you did to them.” Chara counter weakly when he dropped Frisk.

Frisk stopped feeling the pain and slowly got up. He smiled at Chara, “No they won't, they trust me and I trust them.”

Chara started to back up, “They lied to you!”

Frisk took a step closer, “They lied to me to protect me, because they cared about me. I realized this too late, but now it time for me to return the favor. It time for me to protect my family.”

After Frisk said that his body felt like it lit up, he felt the need to care, he felt the need to give everyone a happy ending. He felt that he would do anything to get that.

Frisk felt determination.

Frisk felt his eyes ablaze, he casted bright purple light on Chara. 

Chara growled, “How are you going to protect them against me? I will always be here! Making your life a living hell!”

Chara ran forward and jumped up to strike, Frisk quickly rolled away. Chara hit the ground and yelled, “I will wait thirty years to get your body back!”

Chara rushed at Frisk again, who just stepped aside. Chara made an angry noise, he turned around and charged again. He started swinging at Frisk randomly, “How can you trust them?! How can you call them family?”

Frisk remained silent as he dodged Chara's attacks, he noticed that he was slowing down. 

“Why aren't you alone like me?! Why aren't you alone?!” Chara screamed as he threw a punch. Frisk simply dodged and looked softly at Chara with purple eyes.

Chara had threw another punch but Frisk stepped back and Chara fell to the ground. Chara's eyes faded back to a dull red and his mouth changed back into a scowl, he was staring at the ground.

Frisk took a step to Chara, he kept his distance. “Chara, you're not alone.”

Chara looked up sharply, “What do you mean? What raging psychopath is not alone?”

Frisk stayed silent.

Chara just chuckled, “You know, this could all end if you just killed me.” Chara looked up at him with a crazed smile, “Go ahead, ‘protect your family’, kill me.”

Instead of answering, Frisk raised his hand and the menu came up, Frisk hand went over to the Reset button. He smiled at Chara, “You may not know it but you do have someone, and he's family to you.”

Chara stared at Frisk as he pressed the Reset button, he whispered, Should have killed me.

Frisk saw blackness, then got the feeling of falling, he hit the ground with a dull thud. He picked himself from the yellow flowers and smiled. 

What the hell are you smiling for?, Chara spat.

“Good to know you're still here,” Frisk said and walked out of the room. 

Shut the hell up, Chara retorted.

Frisk was smiling when he walked up on Flowey, who was scowling at Frisk.

“Another run, Chara?” 

Frisk shook his head.

Flowey figured it out immediately, “Frisk?” Then his confusion turned to anger, “What did you do to Chara?! Where is Chara?!”

Frisk rolled away from a spray of ‘friendliness pellets’, as got up and was surrounded by white pellets. Frisk shrank in on himself as they got closer, then he heard a certain soft voice.

“Oh, my, are you OK?”

Frisk opened his eyes and found Toriel kneeling in front of him. Frisk stared at her for a moment before jumping into her arms. He started to sob into her dress.

“What is wrong, my child?” Toriel asked as she put her arms around the boy. 

Frisk chuckled, he sniffles, “Nothing, nothing's wrong.”

After a few minutes, Frisk calmed down and stepped away from the goat monster. Toriel smiled down at him, warm and caring.

“What is your name?”

Frisk was silent for a moment before answering, “Frisk Bones.”

“What a lovely name, mine is Toriel, the Keeper of The Ruins.” She held out a hand and Frisk took it immediately and started walking with her.

It was the same, Toriel showed him the ways of the underground, showed him her house, baked him a pie, and gave him a room. Same everything but Frisk found himself not caring, it felt like the first time he fell.

He convinced Toriel to let him out of the Ruin, even though it broke his heart to see her so sad. But he knew she would always be there, making sure he was OK.

He walked through the door and crunched through the snow, cold winds biting at his skin. He carefully stepped over a branch and saw the gates. 

 

He heard the branch cracked, and he slowly turned to the branch. He looked back and saw Sans standing in front of him. 

Frisk froze, he was staring at the short skeleton. Through Frisk's whole life Sans always had a smile on his face, not even in the most serious situation, Sans had never cracked that smile.

But now, Sans had a frown on his face and his eyes were full of worry. He had stayed back, but he was close enough to let Frisk see he was nervous. “Frisk? Is that you?”

Frisk kept staring at the skeleton, then he ran forward and practically tackled the monster. He started to sob again, “Sans!”

Sans was in shock for a minute before he wrapped Frisk in a hug. He petted Frisk, trying to comfort the crying boy. “Kiddo, it’s okay. We’re okay.” Sans dropped his head to the boy’s hair, breathing in deeply, sighing in relief,”Things are gonna get better,” he whispered.

Frisk’s breath was ragged, face red and wet with tears, gasping for the breaths in between his sobs. He clutched at the sweatshirt he knew so well, swearing to never leave it cold again.

Sans held him at arms length as he calmed down, sad, caring eyes looking down at the boy,”I forgot how little you were.”

Frisk offered a tearful smile, nodding. He had grown at least a foot after he left the underground, now he was back to his normal 4’1”.

“What happened to Chara?” Sans asked quietly.

Frisk wiped the his face, “I want to see Papyrus.”

Sans got back his smile, he chuckled as he took Frisk's hand. “Yeah, let's go see bro,” Sans said.

Frisk smiles and tighten his grip of Sans’s hand. They walked together to the outpost, Frisk chuckled warmly at the familiar lamp.

Thay stopped for a minute waiting for the tall skeleton to come by. But he didn't take long, as he came running along as fast as he could.

He skidded to a stop in front of Sans, he panted and tried to talk but all that came out was broken words. Frisk caught, “Human… break… lazy….Royal guard…”

Then he was cut off by Frisk throwing himself at him. Papyrus looked down confused at the boy in his arms, “Um Sans, Is this a human?”

Sans was about to answer but Frisk had started to cry again and Papyrus lost it. He panicked and looked at his brother, “Brother what do I do?! The Human started to cry! Sans help me!”

Frisk laughed at Papyrus and he sniffed as he pushed away from the skeleton. After that Papyrus kept close to Frisk throughout the rest of the way, Frisk smiled when Papyrus deactivated the bridge as soon as they got there. 

Everything went as it did normally, he stopped Frisk in the mist, and Frisk convinced him to let him by, and after they went on a date. 

Frisk walked into the Waterfalls and immediately went to the outpost. Where Sans was taking a nap, Frisk snorted at the skeleton and tapped his shoulder. 

Sans startled awake, he looked up groggily at Frisk. “Oh, hey kiddo. I was just restin’ my eyes, but I guess you want to go to Grillby's?”

Frisk nodded eagerly and held out a hand. Sans smiled wider and took the hand, then in a blink they were in front of Grillby's.

They went inside and took their regular seats, Sans stopped him and took off the whoopee cushion. They sat down and ordered Sans's regular, the fire bartender nodded and left to the kitchen.

Frisk wasted no time to explain what happened, except he left out Chara's memory. Sans listened quietly, he nodded every so often to signal he was still listening. 

Frisk stopped when Grillby came by with their food and a ketchup bottle. Grillby set them down and walked away. After they finished eating Frisk explain what he wanted to do next, which cause Sans to cough up the ketchup he was drinking. 

“What!” Sans yelled as he wiped ketchup from his face, everyone in the bar turned to the pair. Sans lowered his voice, “He was the reason for all of this, and you want to save him?!”

Frisk nodded as he stared at his empty platter, “I want everyone to have a happy ending, and even though Chara did some bad things-”

Sans threw his arms out, “Some bad things! He killed everything that fucking moved!”

Frisk sighed, “Yeah I know, I was there for all of it. But everyone deserves a happy ending even if they did something bad. I forgive Chara because I know why he did this, I forgave you too, Sans.”

Sans looked guilty at the bar, after a minute he sighed. “I see I can't stop you, so I'll help you.”

I don't need a happy ending, Chara growled.

Frisk smiled at the skeleton, “Thank you, at the end I need you to take me to the ruins.”

Sans raised an eyebrow, “OK? I mean, I won't ask questions, I trust you.”

Frisk smiled, he jumped off the stool, and left the bar in a rush. Sans laughed as he watch the boy leave, he took a swig of ketchup before turning back to the bar.

Grillby had walked back to Sans, he leaned against the bar. “Hm, it looks you good with kids, Sans.”

“You don't know the half of it.” Sans replied quickly.

 

Frisk had done everything the way he wanted. 

He was kind to everyone, he made friends with everyone. Frisk and Undyne had burned down her house but then they went off to Snowdin. They got Papyrus and Sans and they wrecked havoc in the town.

Frisk had spent many hours watching different animes with Alphys, then he was ecstatic when he got her and Undyne together. 

He was able to have a tea party with Miss Muffet, and he even did a synchronised dance with her too. 

He and Mettaton did a show together, and judging by how many hits it got, they'll be doing another episode. 

When he got to the Judgement Hall, Sans was leaning against a gold pillar. He pushed himself off the pillar and walked to Frisk.

“I'm not in the mood to give ya judgment, so hoza’ bout we go to Grillby's? “ Sans offered.

Frisk smiled and nodded his head. 

Frisk listened to the story that the monster told when he got to Toriel’s old house, he smiled sadly when it ended. 

Oh boo hoo, some kids died. Cry me a river, Chara spat at the monsters, knowing that they couldn't hear him.

Frisk walked past the throne room and went to Chara's coffin, eyeing the dark brown wood, he sighed, “They're just trying to show they care.”

No, they don't care. They only care about my- Asriel, not me, Chara corrected himself halfway through, They thought I would be the Savior, the person who would bring humans and monsters together.

Frisk cringed as Chara began to laugh hysterically, consumed with his own sick amusement, And look where it got them.

Frisk just sighed again, “There is someone who cares Chara, just wait.”

Frisk turned around and padded into the throne room, where he saw Asgore watering the yellow flowers. A small smile touched his lips as he continued about his task.

He still cried when he saw everyone he met, he felt his determination stir and surge forward. 

His eyes glowed a bright purple when he was fighting Asriel, he couldn't help but feel everyone watching over him. 

The best part was, when he saw Asriel, it was just him. No Chara to take over, just him and Asriel. 

He was hugging the small monster, “I'm sorry, you just looked like some I knew.”

“Chara?” Frisk asked.

Asriel pushed Frisk back and searched the boy’s expression, “Yes, how did you know?”

Frisk smiled, “Lucky guess, I'll tell you later.”

Asriel chuckled and shook his head, “You always surprise me Frisk.”

Then Asriel frowned and looked Frisk in the eye, “Are you sure you want me to do this? With all of these souls, I was able to get some of their memories. One of Sans told me that if this barrier breaks, you lose your parents. Frisk, if you say no, I will not break this barrier, I'll let you walk through so you can be with your family.”

Frisk stared for a moment, being truthful, he forgot all about that. But he doesn't need.to think about it for an answer. “No, break the barrier Asriel, while I might be sacrificing my parents, but I'm saving my Family.”

Asriel smiled softly, “You are very brave, young one,”

Frisk allowed himself to smile as well, feeling like something may be going his way for once.

“I suppose this is farewell, Frisk. Goodbye,”

Frisk smiled and gave him one last hug, he watched as Asriel floated up and broke the barrier. Asriel looked down at Frisk with a warm smile.

Then everywhere went a bright white, slowly Frisk's vision cleared. He was surrounded by his family, looking down at him with worried faces. 

They had told him they were with Flowey then they were here. The barrier was broken, and they would wait for him to be ready. 

Frisk nodded and motioned for Sans to follow him. 

Well, congrats Frisk, you got your happy ending, Chara mocked as Frisk and Sans walked through the throne room. Where are you going?

Frisk stayed silent, he held Sans’s hand and in a blink the were in front of the gates to the Ruins. 

“So what are we doing here?” Sans asked as Frisk led him into the gates. 

“I'm gonna give Chara a happy ending,” Frisk said.

“Alright, kid,” Sans answered, it was quiet except for their footsteps. He couldn't teleport where ever they were going because for that he needed to know where he's going. “So, kid, what's with the purple?”

Frisk turned to Sans and shrugged, “It happened with Chara and Asriel.”

Sans started to flash his blue eye, “Jealous?”

Frisk rolled his eyes and punched Sans’s arm lightly. 

“Come on I really brighten up your day,” Sans joked and received a groan from the latter.

They kept talking while they walked through the Ruins. Then they arrived where Frisk was trying to get to.

“Is this where you fell?” Sans asked as they walked in.

Frisk nodded, he let go of Sans’s hand. “Sans I want you to stay here OK?”

“Kid what are you about to do?” Sans questioned as he looked worried at the boy. 

Frisk, what's going on?, Chara asked.

Frisk smiled at him, “It's OK, I'll be fine, just stay here OK?”

Sans sighed, “Be safe kiddo,” he ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately.

Frisk chuckled, he turned and walked to the patch of yellow flowers. He saw a familiar monster, he was watering the flowers with a small yellow watering can.

“Asriel?” Frisk asked quietly, stepping into the garden.

Asriel looked up and smiled at Frisk, “Hello Frisk, someone had to take care of these flowers.”

What are you planning Frisk?, Chara asked as Frisk walked closer to Asriel. 

“Hey Asriel can I ask you something?” 

Asriel hummed as he placed the watering can down beside him.

“Do you hate Chara?” Frisk asked as he heard a sharp voice.

Frisk, Chara's tone was low and dangerous. 

Asriel looked up at Frisk, “Hate Chara? Where did this come from?”

Frisk shrugged, instead of answering he said, “Is this where Chara fell?”

Asriel nodded and got a nostalgic look, “This is where I first met him, I came up here a lot to play because mom had a house up here. One day I came up here and I saw Chara passed out on the ground, I took him home to Mom and Dad where they took care of him.”

Frisk stayed silent and sat next to Asriel, who was messing with a yellow flower. 

Asriel continued, “All Chara would do was stare for the first few days, but then I took him back here and we sat in this exact spot.”

Not exactly here you idiot, Chara chimed in.

Asriel laughed, “I remember we just sat here, all silent, and stared at these flowers. Then Chara had started messing with these flowers and a minute later he put a flower crown on my head.”

“After that, we were best friends, we came here everyday and just played for hours.” Asriel chuckled, “We played hide ‘n seek a lot. Chara would win every time because he always found me but I never found him. At one point he would climb these walls and hide in little holes.”

Idiot, you fell off the wall trying to get to me, Chara said dismissively.

Frisk chuckled, they sat there laughing for a minute before Frisk got serious. “I'm guessing you know what Chara has done?”

Asriel sighed, “Yeah, I saw from Sans's memories when I had all the souls.”

“Do you hate him?” Frisk asked again.

Why do you need to ask, he does Frisk, Chara said. 

Asriel’s gaze fell to the flowers he twisted in his hands, plucking off a petal curiously. He rose his eyes again to Frisk. “No, I don't hate him, because I knew he had a reason to hate everyone.” Asriel sighed, “I'm not saying all the bad things he did will just wash away, but I am saying that I don't really care for what he did.”

“Frisk is Chara there?” Asriel asked.

Frisk nodded.

Asriel smiled warmly, “Do you wanna know why I come here and not see my Mom or Dad?” 

Because you hate them?, Chara chimed in Frisk head. 

“I still have a soul but nobody for my soul could sustain in. I was unhappy when I died, so my soul stayed behind at the place I wanted the most.” Asriel looked up at the hole in the ceiling, “I wanted here because I want to see Chara again.”

Chara was silent, Frisk just leaned forward slightly.

Asriel’s eyes started to water, “I'm hoping that one day he will fall and we can be a family. I want to play hide ‘n seek again, more than anything I want my brother back.”

It was silent, Asriel was staring straight into Frisk's eyes, as if he could see his brother in his eyes. 

Frisk then got an idea, “Asriel, I'm going to let Chara in control.”

Asriel raised an eyebrow, “Is that safe?”

Frisk nodded, “If Chara does anything, I'll take control back. Don't worry,” with that Frisk bowed his head and his body went still. He looked back up with cold red eyes.

“Brother? You don't care about me,” Chara spat.

Asriel went wide eyed, “Chara? Is that you Chara?”

Chara growled, then he started to chuckle, “Do you want to know how many times I've killed Toriel? Asgore?”

Asriel looked down at the ground, “I.. No, I don't know how many times but I know you had a reason to-”

“A reason?” Chara laughed coldly, “You don't need a reason to kill people! You just do it, and does it feel great!”

Asriel scooted back an inch, “Chara this isn't you.”

Chara stopped and stared at the monster, “Then you don't know me.”

Asriel stopped, “I do know you! I know you had a reason for all of this, and I care about you. I just wan-”

Chara's eyes flashed to a burning red, he suddenly rush forward, “You don't care! You're-”

Then Chara froze in front of Asriel, he closed his eyes and when he opened them they were a dark brown. Frisk relaxed and sat back down, he sighed, “Well that didn't work.”

“That's not Chara,” Asriel said as he tentatively went back to his spot. 

Frisk was about to say something but then his head was filled with screaming. Chara's voices seemed to meld together, each saying something different but all screaming. 

Frisk leaned forward, clutching his head. He felt hands on his back, he cracked open his eyes and saw Asriel and Sans kneeling next to him. 

“Kid, are you OK?” Sans asked frantically.

Frisk groaned, he took deep breaths. “Don't worry I'm going to fix this,” he said. 

Frisk took a breath, relaxed, and fell. Sans caught him before he hit the ground, unsure of what happened but knowing, at least hoping, that Frisk knew what he was doing.

He saw Chara standing in the darkness, gripping his hair and screaming. You don't know me! You don't care! You don't understand! 

Frisk covered his ears and slowly walked to Chara, “We do care! Asriel is your brother, he's waiting for you to come back, Chara! And I do understand!”

Chara looked up at Frisk and screamed, his voice became distorted again, Brother? I was the reason he died! How can he care about me? You don't understand, no one does! 

Frisk walked up to Chara, angry eyes met his soft ones. He took his hands off of his ears and put one on Chara's shoulder. “I do understand, let me show you.”

Chara didn't pull away but he scowled at the boy.

Frisk just smiled warmly, he closed his eyes and thought of the memories he wanted. It didn't take long to get the first one, and next thing he knew both were standing in a green yard filled with people.

Where are we?, Chara asked as he looked around at the people. 

“The first time I knew I was different,” Frisk answered, “My parents invited the whole neighborhood for a cookout. I'm sitting in the corner over there.”

Frisk pointed at a group of children, most were girls but a certain purple and blue shirt could be seen. 

The younger Frisk turned around and ran to the man at the grill, he pulled at the large man's apron. “Daddy, Daddy can I have long hair?”

Frisk's dad looked down at the boy, “Like Sean's hair?”

Frisk shook his head, “No, like Brooklyn’s!”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Why would you want to do that? That's a girl hairstyle.”

Frisk looked confused at his dad, “What does that matter?”

“Well you're a boy, and should get boy hairstyles” Frisk's dad replied.

Frisk looked down, “Oh, OK.” 

So, you wanted to have girl hair, the point is?, Chara asked as he watch the younger Frisk trudge back to the group.   
“I have more memories to go through, hold on.” Frisk said. Then he pulled them out of the memory and straight into another one.

This time they were in the store, Frisk was scanning the toy aisle. Suddenly Frisk grabbed his Mom's hand and dragged her over to the bright pink section and pointed at a Barbie doll. 

“Can I get that one, Mommy?” Frisk asked sweetly. 

His Mom was about to say something but his Dad stepped in. “Frisk, wouldn't you like a Transformer instead of a doll?” 

Frisk shook his head, “No, I want the doll.”

“Of course, honey. Pi-”

His mother started but Frisk's dad pulled her arm. 

“Helen, he will not get a doll.” He growled to her, then he looked down at Frisk. “Frisk, Dolls are for girls, you're a boy. Go get a toy for a boy, go on.”

Frisk deflated and walked over to the Transformer toys. 

The older Frisk looked at himself pick out a random toy, “I think by then my Father found out something was up. After that he would stress boy this, boy that.”

Chara stared at the small boy as he went back to his parents, I still don't get the point Frisk.

Frisk just nodded and went to the next one without wasting time. They were standing in a store, Frisk and his family looking through the clothes section. 

The Frisk in the memory looked a bit older than the Frisk in the last one but he still had a innocent look in his eyes. 

He was looking at shirts and he came by one that was a light blue, sparkly, and had a cute little bear on it. He smiled and picked it up off the rack, he ran over to his Mom and held it up. 

“Mom, look at this one! Can I get it?” 

The women smiled warmly, “Sure honey but you know you're going to ask dad.”

Frisk frowned, “But you know he's gonna say no, Mom please?”

His mom sighed, “OK let's go ask him, I'll defend you OK?”

Frisk smiled and took her hand and walked up to his dad. “Hey, Dad?”

His father turned around and immediately looked down at the shirt. “No,” he said before turning back to the rack. 

Frisk mouth dropped, “Wait, why? Mom, help me.”

His mom looked at him wide eyed then back at his dad. “I told him not to pick it up.”

Frisk looked at his mother, eyes showing his surprise and betrayal. She had abandoned him, “But mom,-”

Frisk jumped as his Father slammed clothes on the rack, making a loud clattering noise. “You’re a boy, you little queer. Boy clothes, hobbies, anything. You don’t prance around in your little skirts while I’m still breathing, got it?”  
Frisk, fearful, nodded his head submissively. Defeated and betrayed, he returned the shirt to it’s rack.  
Chara fell silent and Frisk went on.

 

“My mom didn't even defend me, she just followed my dad, acting like he was God.” Frisk said and before he could even hear an answer he went to the last memory.

“This was that night, they didn't know I was standing there,” Frisk said as the memory came into view.

Frisk and Chara were standing on either side of the younger Frisk, and all were pressed against the wall where they could hear the conversation on the other side.

“I don't know what's wrong with him,” they heard a deep voice say.

“Nothing is wrong with him, he's just going through a phase, “ his mother says sweetly.

“No, a phase would have wore off by now, I think something is wrong with him.” His father said.

“We have to wait to see if there is something wrong with him.”

There was a sigh, “I just wish we could’ve gotten a better deal. You gettin knocked up, I get. Did the kid have to be a freak?”

“Please, I really think-” 

“Think anybody would take ‘im?” they heard someone shuffling around,”Be a hell of a lot less annoying if he wasn’t ours.”

The last sentence was cut off by the younger Frisk running out of the house. 

Frisk slowly pulled out of the memory, “To me when I was that young, my father had practically said that he didn't want me. So I ran away, I wasn't paying attention and fell into the underground.”

They were in the blackness again, Chara stood in front of him, staring. How can you trust people when your own parents didn't like you?

Frisk looked at Chara warmly, “Because I hold hope for people who accept me for who I am. And I did, I met Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, and so many other people that I call family. I care for them and they care for me.”

Frisk side stepped away from Chara and a image of Asriel showed up, “Whether you like it or not, you have someone who cares too, someone who calls you family.”

Chara growled weakly, Why would he care, I've show him nothing but pain and misery.

Frisk walked forward, he was in front of Chara again, “See, families forgive you even when you've made mistakes, and Asriel cares enough for you that he's waiting to get you back.”

Frisk then leaned forward and hugged Chara, “Please, Chara. See that he is family, please see that people can care about you. Don't let one bad apple ruin the bunch.” 

Chara stayed still for a moment and the silence was deafening. Then slowly Chara's arms lifted up and wrapped them around Frisk waist, then he buried his face is Frisk's shoulder. Frisk could feel Chara crying into his shoulder so he comforted him the best he could.

After a while Chara's cries subsided to sniffles, Frisk gently broke away and looked Chara in the eyes. He surprised to see that they were now a light brownish-red, 

Thank you.

Chara's voice lost its threatening tone, his voice now sounding a lot like Toriel when she would give comforting words.

“You're welcome and I think it's time to go back, Chara.”

“Yeah, but how do I even leave?”, Chara asked. 

Frisk held out a hand, “Just follow me.” 

Chara nodded and took his hand, together they left the darkness. 

Frisk slowly cracked open his eyes and his vision was once again flooded with light. When his vision cleared, above him loomed Sans. He gasped, fearful for a moment. He quickly defended Chara.

He shot up and pulled Sans away, “Wait, it’s OK Sans. I fixed him, he's not going to hurt anybody.”

Frisk turned to the person he was talking about, and sure enough there sitting in the grass was Chara. 

“The hell! This b-” Sans was saying but Frisk clapped a hand over the skeleton’s mouth. Frisk shushed him and pointed at Asriel and Chara. 

Chara was looked down at the ground, frown on his face. 

Asriel took a step forward, “Chara is that you?”

Chara looked up with tears in his eyes, “Hey, Asriel.”

Asriel didn't need more, he ran forward and embraced his brother. 

Chara said quiet thank yous while Asriel was saying how glad he was. 

Eventually, both got up and turned to Frisk while holding hands. The look in their eyes said everything, the need to fight gone, only the want of moving on to another place, together.

Chara spoke first, “Thank you Frisk, you didn't give up on me, and I'm very grateful.”

Frisk smiled brightly and nodded, then Asriel spoke. “Frisk.. bringing my brother back-I can't thank you enough.”

“But now, since we have no physical body to keep us here and we're not unhappy, we have to go.” Chara said and smiled sadly. 

Asriel nodded, he looked at Frisk, “Hey Frisk, could you keep an eye on our parents and if you can, take care of these flowers? You find they really grow on you.”

There was a quiet groan from Frisk and Chara, while Sans and Asriel chuckled. 

They calmed again, and Frisk nodded at Asriel, “I will, you don't need to worry.”

Both, Asriel and Chara, smiled gratefully. They said goodbye as their body started to become translucent, then slowly they faded off. As soon as they were gone Frisk heard a mix of Chara's and Asriel's voice.

“Thank you Frisk, always be true to yourself.”

Sans and Frisk sat in the flowers for half an hour in the calm silence before getting up and walking out of the cavern. 

“Guess you really did give them a happy ending,” Sans said as the walked through the Ruins. 

“Yeah, now it's time to get ours and I think this time I'll keep to my promise,” Frisk said as he held Sans's hand.

Sans just laughed, “You're really something special, Frisk. Now come on, we got a family to get to.”


End file.
